


La Colombe et le Papillon

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Magic Kaito, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evidemment c'est pas aussi simple, Gen, Je suis nulle pour écrire les scènes de combat, Kaito veut faire un cambriolage à Paris, Rated T parce que mon Akuma est creepy, Ça se passe pendant la saison 2
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: Le Kid décide de faire un cambriolage à Paris. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu de devoir jouer avec un super-vilain, des super-héros, un papillon mutant et Snake en même temps… ah, et la cible du vol qui n'est apparemment pas normale, d'après Akako. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'aller à Paris à cette période de l'année...
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 38
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapitre Premier

_Quand l'horloge sonnera ses coups promis, je descendrai de l’Aînée pour vous enchanter d'un voile de Rêve. Au sommet de la pantoufle j'irai me placer, sa magie éternellement conservée recouvrant la nuit d'un linceul protecteur._

_Aux côtés de ma Compagne de Lumière, j'irai enlever le vestige flamboyant du Siècle Sanglant de sa stèle et l'élever aux Cieux d'où vint l'Appel._

_Kid, l'Insaisissable Voleur Fantôme_

« Ça faisait longtemps que Kid n'avait volé quoi que ce soit en dehors du Japon », lança Nakamori Aoko alors qu'elle venait de lire à voix haute la traduction de la note.

Elle avait été écrite en français et envoyée à la police de Paris quelques jours auparavant, et l'information n'avait pas tardé à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans le monde jusqu'à Tōkyō où le cambrioleur avait l'habitude d'envoyer ses messages.

« Peut-être qu'il en a marre de l'incompétence de la Brigade du Kid », proposa un garçon assit à côté d'Aoko, qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu un peigne de sa vie.

Aoko, furieuse, se tourna vers son ami d'enfance et accessoirement un _parfait abruti_.

« Kaito ! Aoko commence à en avoir assez ! Ces hommes dont tu te moques, ils luttent pour la Justice ! Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est le père d'Aoko qui les dirige ?

— Ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils sont incompétents. »

La lycéenne se détourna de son camarade, furieuse, non sans lui avoir jeté une chaise ou deux à la figure. Kaito grommela en rouvrant son journal.

« Et sinon, puis-je te demander comment tu comptes aller à l'autre bout de la planète et en revenir en moins d'une journée ? demanda une voix derrière lui, qui le fit se retourner d'un bond.

— Sérieux, Hakuba, quand est-ce que tu vas laisser tomber tes théories stupides ? s'écria Kaito, déjà excédé. Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas Kid !

— Certes, certes, sourit le jeune détective lycéen, avec cet air supérieur qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais tu pourras bien me laisser le fait qu'avoir envoyé toi-même la note est hautement improbable…

— Parce que je ne suis pas Kid !

— … par conséquent, je suppose qu'il doit s'agir d'un de tes complices. Me trompé-je ? »

Kaito grommela au fait que Hakuba avait, bien entendu, deviné juste. Konosuke Jii était déjà sur place à Paris depuis plusieurs jours et avait réussi à lui envoyer des plans précis qu'il avait étudié avec attention. Mais, bien sûr, plutôt mourir que de le reconnaître en face du détective.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, devoir aller jusqu'à Paris pour une pierre l'embêtait un peu, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup eu le choix. L’objet sur lequel elle était sertie appartenait à une collection privée et son propriétaire, l'actuel maire de Paris, ne souhaitait pas le garder exposé plus de deux mois avant de lui faire retrouver son coffre. Il ne l'en avait même sorti que parce qu'il était en lien avec une exposition qui avait lieu actuellement dans la Ville des Lumières. La probabilité que la pierre aille jusqu'à Tōkyō dans un futur plus ou moins proche était quasi-nulle.

Heureusement, Jii avait accepté de fermer son billard pour une dizaine de jours et de partir en reconnaissance. Kaito devait le rejoindre plus tard, avec la bonne vieille excuse du rhume pour garder Aoko à distance de son perron.

Bien sur, il ne pouvait sécher les cours sans attirer l'attention, mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir parmi ses camarades de classe une sorcière particulièrement douée.

Même si au début, quand il avait rencontré Koizumi Akako, elle avait plutôt eu l'intention soit de le tuer, soit de le transformer en esclave (en fonction de son humeur du jour), leur relation avait fini par s'améliorer avec le temps et était actuellement plutôt cordiale.

La sorcière avait accepté de le téléporter magiquement jusqu'à Paris et de le ramener une fois le cambriolage fini. Bon, en échange d'un nombre incroyable de rendez-vous _(et d'un minuscule baiser de rien du tout)_ , mais même. Parfois, il devait avouer que la magie était très pratique.

Il fut tiré de ses méditations par Akako qui venait de se placer face à lui, la mine pâle. Kaito soupira. Il savait déjà comment ça allait se finir.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ t'a dit ? »

Le _il_ étant le démon Lucifer. Que la sorcière, dans son immense courtoisie, invoquait de temps à autres (une fois par semaine) pour connaître le futur proche de Kaito et le lui transmettre sous forme d'énigmes. Ce qui n'était _pas du tout malsain_ , bien sûr.

Akako garda le silence un moment, avant de murmurer :

« La même chose que d'habitude, Kaito-kun. J'ai bien peur que ton _spectacle_ ne se voit être un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je n'ai pas tous les clefs, mais je peux affirmer que Paris est actuellement dans une sombre période. »

Elle s'interrompit et recouvrit le bureau de Kaito d'une large bulle rouge. Le lycéen grogna. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : la sorcière faisait toujours ça quand elle lui transmettait des prédictions, pour empêcher les gens autour d'eux d'entendre le reste de la conversation.

Quand Akako rouvrit la bouche, sa voix tremblait d'une force ancienne.

_« L'Âme prend les Sentiments en otage. Les Ombres recouvrent la Ville des Lumières. Le Démon rit et s'agite ; l'Ange se débat sous ses chaînes. »_

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'aura rouge qui entourait les deux lycéens disparut. Kaito cligna des yeux  quand la lumière du jour le frappa à nouveau, l'éblouissant un peu. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Akako qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Il se passe des choses à Paris ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela implique, mais il te faudra vraiment être prudent, cette fois.

— Je sais… soupira Kaito en rouvrant son journal. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais changer de route maintenant. Tu me connais.

— Même si tu ne l'annule pas, je te demande d…

— Qu'est-ce que Kuroba n'annule pas, exactement ? » les interrompit Hakuba qui s'était approché d'eux en silence, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Kaito jeta un regard noir au jeune Britannique et lui jeta un « C'est pas tes affaires ! » mécontent avant de se détourner.

Sauf que, bien sûr, ça ne marcha pas et le détective s'approcha encore plus.

« Si si, je pense qu'il s'agit de mes affaires, justement. En tant que suspect numéro 1 sur ma liste, tu m'excuseras de tenir compte de ton comportement à l'approche d'un événement du genre de celui qui aura lieu ce samedi. Auquel j'assisterais, d'ailleurs. »

Kaito cligna des yeux. Avant de crier : « Quoi ?! »

Le détective eut un sourire en coin.

« J'ai reçu une dispense pour pouvoir aller à Paris pour une semaine, en compagnie de la Brigade du Kid. Tu ne pensais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? »

_Si_ , en fait, il pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement. Mais, évidemment, c'était de Hakuba qu'on parlait.

« Comment ça ? Je  _serai_ débarrassé de toi tous les jours où tu ne seras pas là, lança Kaito sur un air de défi.

— Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler.

— Et bien moi pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Hakuba, si tu veux _encore_ rater des cours pour aller à l'autre bout de la planète, c'est ton problème. Déjà que t'y vas la moitié du temps… »

Hakuba secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour rater des cours que je vais régulièrement en Angleterre,  c'est pour rendre visite à ma famille maternelle. Je  _vais_ au lycée quand je suis là-bas.

— Ah ? Et la fois où tu m'as appelé depuis un défilé de mode, _à Paris_ ? »

Fois où il avait reçu un appel du détective qui n'avait fait que lui transmettre toutes les informations qu'il connaissait sur le voleur français Chat Noir – ou plutôt,  _la_ voleuse,  mais ce genre d'information était du domaine confidentiel – quand celle-ci était venue à Tōkyō pour y voler une bague et accessoirement lui lancer un défi.

Mais il savait de source sûre que l'employée de compagnie d'assurance,  qui vivait actuellement au Texas, avait réussi à remplir  l' objectif  qu'elle s'était fixé et avait définitivement mis son costume au placard après leur rencontre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Avec les informations que je t'ai transmises, tu as pu t'en sortir face à ce Chat Noir, non ?

— Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas Kid ! J'étais tranquillement aux toilettes quand tu m'as appelé et je n'ai toujours rien compris à ce que tu m'as baragouiné ! »

Bon,  par contre , si effectivement il  _était_ aux toilettes à ce moment-là, il était en revanche inutile de préciser que c'était en attendant qu'un officier de police vienne se soulager pour pouvoir l'endormir et lui emprunter son apparence et son identité  en prévision du vol de la bague .

Hakuba secoua la tête. Puis il eut un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

« Pour être parfaitement honnête… j'ai proposé à Nakamori-kun de m’accompagner à Paris. »

Kaito s'étouffa.

« QUOI ?

— Elle a dit qu'elle serait ravie de venir. Elle a toujours rêvé de visiter Paris et ce n'est pas une semaine de cours en moins qui l'handicapera dans son éducation. »

Aoko avait d'excellentes notes. Pas autant que Kaito, mais elle était suffisamment alerte pour pouvoir  instantanément effectuer de tête des équations du troisième degré tout en poursuivant son meilleur ami à travers la classe, armée d'un balai, quand les blagues de celui-ci commençaient à devenir trop lourdes.

Hakuba avait raison, ce ne serait pas une misérable semaine qui la pénaliserait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Kaito était d'accord.

« Depuis quand tu as mon autorisation pour emmener Aoko où que ce soit ?

— Depuis quand j'ai _besoin_ de ton autorisation pour emmener Nakamori-kun où que ce soit ?

— C'est _ma_ voisine, _ma_ meilleure amie, et _toi_ tu es un bâtard. C'est hors de question que tu l'emm…

— KAITO ! Aoko t'a entendu ! Arrête d'appeler Hakuba-kun un bâtard ! s'écria Aoko en s'approchant du groupe. Il a été très gentil de proposer à Aoko de l'accompagner, pour quelles raisons aurait-elle dit non ? »

Kaito grogna. Savoir qu'Aoko allait passer une semaine entière à l'autre bout de la planète en compagnie du Britannique ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une chose était certaine, une fois arrivé là-bas, il vérifierait que ce type ne lui faisait rien.

« Si tu es si peu rassuré, pourquoi ne pas venir toi-même ? »

Kaito cligna des yeux. Puis son cerveau enregistra ce que Hakuba venait de dire.

« Hein ?!

— Je peux très bien demander à mon père de te faire venir aussi. Ce sera plus pratique d'avoir ta semaine banalisée que de te précipiter sur le premier vol en partance à la fin des cours. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le magicien fixa son camarade un moment. Puis il soupira : « … sérieusement Hakuba, je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. »

On disait qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu e pensait  un criminel, mais pour Kaito, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Sérieusement, un coup Hakuba lui disait qu'il allait l'arrêter, un coup il lui refilait des moyens de s'échapper, un coup il le menottait pour l'empêcher de faire ses vols, un coup il lui transmettait tout ce qu'il savait  pour l'aider …  et maintenant ça ? Ce type devait être bipolaire, ou quelque chose du genre, c'était pas possible.

«  Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Akako venait d'entrer dans la conversation et de mettre son grain de sel. Instantanément, Hakuba devint écarlate et se mit à bafouiller, la magie rouge de la sorcière entrant à l’œuvre. C'était quand il voyait l'effet de la magie d'Akako sur absolument tous les hommes qu'elle croisait que Kaito était content d'y être immunisé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi  sa magie ne l'affectait pas , mais il était  _grandement_ soulagé  de savoir qu'il ne ressemblait à une espèce d'éponge molle à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence .

« Koizumi-san… pourquoi tu…

— Kaito-kun et moi avions un rendez-vous ce week-end et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit annulé parce que tu l'auras emmené à l'autre bout du monde. »

Hein ?

HEIN ? Mais il n'avait eu de rendez-vous avec elle ! Enfin, pas encore ! Certes, il lui en avait promis plusieurs en échange de le transporter à Paris, mais…  a h, d'accord. Il voyait le lien. MAIS ELLE N'AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE DIRE ÇA À VOIX HAUTE ! Maintenant tous les garçons de la classe allaient vouloir sa tête !

Hakuba et Aoko s'étouffèrent tous les deux. L'amie d'enfance de Kaito s'approcha du garçon avec calme. C'était toujours dangereux avec Aoko et ça n’augurait rien de bon.

« Doooonc… quand est-ce que tu avais l'intention de dire à Aoko que tu sors avec Akako-chan ?

— Mais… mais… mais on ne sort pas ensemble ! s'écria Kaito qui commençait à avoir peur.

— Peut-être, mais vous avez un rendez-vous ce week-end !

— C'est le genre de chose qui peut très bien déboucher sur une relation sérieuse, voire même un mariage ! précisa Momoi Keiko, la meilleure amie d'Aoko, qui était arrivée dans la conversation sans crier gare ; en fait, Kaito ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était là.

— _Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?_ »

Se marier ? Avec  _Akako_ ? Ils  étaient tous complètement tarés !  C'était  _le_ truc qui ne risquait jamais d'arriver sur cette planète !  Même une invasion d'extra-terrestres  paras i toïdes était plus plausible !

Parfois, Kaito en venait à penser que, comparé aux gens qu'il côtoyait, il était une personne totalement saine d'esprit. Et pourtant,  _lui_ était un criminel de classe internationale, dont la route croisait régulièrement celle de mercenaires, et qui cherchait une pierre magique censée accorder l'immortalité  afin de la détruire et  d' empêcher les mercenaires sus-nommés de mettre la main dessus avant.  Dans la catégorie « personne totalement normale », on avait déjà vu mieux.

«  Et bien… dans ce cas… pourquoi Koizumi-san ne viendrait-elle pas avec nous également ? proposa Hakuba qui semblait trouver la situation a bsolument désopilante .

— Et bien… pourquoi pas… hésita la sorcière avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Kaito. Ça pourrait être amusant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kaito-kun ?

— Que vous pourriez au moins vous demander si j'ai envie d'aller là-bas avant de faire vos plans à deux yens !

— Mais je voudrais vraiment aller à Paris, le supplia la sorcière avec des yeux railleurs ; oh, combien il la détestait en ce moment précis…

— Bon… d'accord… mais à condition que ce soit Hakuba qui nous paye tout le voyage et le séjour.

— Bien sûr », accepta Hakuba comme s'il ne venait pas d'accepter de payer deux trajets en avion aller-retour Tōkyō/Paris plus l'hôtel et tout le reste, le tout sur un coup de tête.

À moins qu'il n'ai eu l'idée d'emmener les autres depuis un moment ? Kaito ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, après tout.

Aoko devait à présent gérer une Keiko qui trépignait à côté d'elle.

« Tu as intérêt à me faire un compte-rendu détaillé ! Et tu fais plein de photos ! Des centaines de photos ! Je veux tout savoir quand tu reviens !

— Oui, Keiko.

— Tu me ramèneras un souvenir ?

— Oui, Keiko.

— Et il paraît qu'à cette période de l'année, les… »  


Kaito se frappa la tête contre la table. Toute la classe se pressait autour d'eux pour connaître les détails de ce qu'il se passait. Même Mlle Konno, qui n'avait toujours pas commencé son cours mais voulait avoir sa dose quotidienne de potins et de dramas, les fixait d'un air ravi. Sérieusement, quelle commère, celle-là.

Le jeune voleur sortit son cahier de mathématiques – et plusieurs bombes à fumée – de son sac. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Ça allait se faire savoir.


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

« Kid l'Insaisissable ?

— Oui ! Et il va venir à Paris ! Tu imagines !

— … je ne sais pas trop. C'est un voleur si j'ai bien compris, non ?

— Pas un simple voleur ! Un _gentleman_ cambrioleur ! L'Arsène Lupin des temps modernes ! À Paris ! »

Marinette Dupain-Cheng regarda sa meilleure amie Alya qui trépignait en regardant les nouvelles sur son portable. Elle devait sans doute être en train de se demander qui gagnerait dans un combat entre Kid et Ladybug. Ou quelque chose du genre.

« D'après l'article, ils disent que Kid est apparu pour la première fois en France il y a une vingtaine d'années. Il a ensuite cambriolé partout dans le monde, mais il a subitement cessé ses activités une décennie plus tard et les gens ont pensé qu'il était mort. Il est revenu au Japon il y a environ deux ans et a volé exclusivement là-bas depuis. Tu imagines ?

— Tout ça est très intéressant, Alya, mais… tu sais qu'on est en classe ? »

La collégienne cligna des yeux et se dépêcha de ranger son portable. La professoresse continua de la fixer un petit moment avant de finalement entamer son cours.

« Mais imagine un peu ! continua Alya sur le ton de la confidence. Un cambrioleur de classe internationale ! Je me demande ce que vont faire Ladybug et Chat Noir. Tu crois qu'ils aideront la Police à l'arrêter ?

— Peut-être… mais leur travail est surtout de protéger la population des Akumas, je ne pense pas que…

— Moi, je trouve que ce serait super ! intervint un petit blondinet qui était assis devant les deux filles, en se retournant. Vous imaginez Chat Noir se battre contre Arsène Lupin ? Ce serait trop classe ! »

Adrien paraissait très excité par la perspective, et Marinette rougit quand le jeune mannequin (absolument parfait selon ses critères personnels) la regarda dans les yeux. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, sous le regard amusé d'Alya, et préféra se détourna en prenant son propre portable pour aller chercher quelques informations éventuellement utiles sur le voleur.

« Après tout, Paris est une ville protégée par des super-héros, il va falloir qu'ils fassent honneur à leur réputation ! continua l'apprentie journaliste en triturant son stylo. Ce n'est pas qu'ils luttent en priorité contre le Papillon que leur cercle d'activités s'arrête là ! »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Si, aujourd'hui, les Miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir étaient surtout occupés à réparer les dégâts que faisaient les personnes sous l'emprise du détenteur de la Broche du Papillon, ce n'était pas leur fonction de base. Maître Fu, le Gardien des Miraculous, le lui avait longuement expliqué.

Mais est-ce que lutter contre des voleurs était vraiment leur travail ? Bien sûr, les criminels se devaient d'être arrêtés, mais celui-là ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux, si elle se fiait aux informations le concernant qui étaient principalement laissés sur le net…

La franco-chinoise ne savait pas trop quoi faire. En tant que Ladybug, elle avait pour mission de protéger Paris, mais de ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur la plupart des sites où elle allait, ce voleur qui se faisait appeler Kid mettait toujours un point d'honneur à garder le moindre de ses cambriolages sécurisé… et, fait assez surprenant, il avait une montagne de fans, dont certains avaient réussi à venir jusqu'à Paris en prévision du vol juste pour l'encourager… il donnait plus l'impression d'être un intermittent du spectacle assez peu orthodoxe qu'un criminel recherché par Interpol…

C'était presque à croire qu'il se souciait plus de divertir son public plutôt que de faire son cambriolage : il rendait à chaque fois ce qu'il avait volé dans les jours qui suivait, en prétendant que l'objet ne l'intéressait pas.

Et puis, il y avait ces messages codés qu'il envoyait… Marinette souffla. Un _message_. Comme si les voleurs sains d'esprit avaient l'habitude de prévenir le monde de la date, de l'heure, du lieu et de la cible du vol, le tout déguisé en énigme incompréhensible.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle pourrait toujours aller sur les lieux (elle était prête à parier qu'Alya serait le plus près possible pour tout filmer, il ne serait pas bien difficile de trouver une excuse pour l'accompagner) et vérifier que rien n'était dangereux. Elle préférait laisser à la Police le soin d'arrêter ce Kid, néanmoins. Sauver les gens de l'emprise du mal était une chose, aider à mettre une personne en prison en était une autre. Surtout une personne réputée comme non-violente. Comparé à tous les Akumas qu'elle avait eu à combattre, ce cambrioleur flamboyant et irréaliste ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un danger à ses yeux…

Par contre, elle ignorait ce qu'en pensait Chat Noir. Cette tête brûlée serait sûrement ravie d'avoir un challenge de la taille du voleur « insaisissable » qui arrivait.

***

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle avait raison. Sur le siège placé juste devant elle, Adrien Agreste, célèbre mannequin, fils du célèbre styliste Gabriel Agreste, et accessoirement Chat Noir, célèbre super-héros de Paris, trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer le voleur. Oh, il avait hâte. Il avait la conviction que cette rencontre serait intéressante. Il ne cessait de gigoter, au point que son pied finit par percuter son sac, réveillant la créature qui dormait à l'intérieur.

Une petite boule noire sortit à toute vitesse du sac pour rentrer dans la veste d'Adrien, et le garçon entendit un grognement étouffé. Il eut un sourire gêné et fit un signe d'excuse au Kwami de la Destruction, source de son pouvoir. La petite boule noire, un minuscule chat volant aux yeux verts qui répondait au nom de Plagg, grommela quelque chose qui devait sans doute signifier qu'il devrait lui donner, comme punition pour l'avoir réveillé, une petite montagne de camembert à la seconde où ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

Adrien n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment faisait le Kwami pour en enfourner autant sans jamais se lasser ou se retrouver avec une indigestion.

Mais n'empêche. La rencontre avec Kid serait riche en rebondissements, il le savait.

« Hey, mec, pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? lui demanda son meilleur ami Nino, qui était assis à côté de lui.

— Oh, pour rien. »

***

« Parfaitement ! C'est une honte !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Adrien alors qu'il croisait Chloé Bourgeois en train de faire une scène dans la cours de récréation.

La fille du maire se retourna en trois secondes et s'écria :

« Adri-chou ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Un voleur a décidé de voler mon père !

— Je suppose que c'est de Kid que tu parles ?

— Parfaitement ! Enfin, je ne sais pas trop… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a envoyé un message monstrueusement prétentieux à mon père, pour lui dire qu'il allait le cambrioler ! Non mais tu imagines ? Alors que mon père a eu la gentillesse de prêter à la ville une partie de _sa_ collection !

— Comment ça, il a reçu un message ? demanda Nino, surpris. Je croyais que c'était la Police qui avait reçu l'énigme !

— Il a trouvé un exemplaire de cette fichue carte dans sa boîte aux lettres, si tu veux le savoir, lui répondit Chloé en le fusillant du regard pour une raison inconnue.

— Je sais, je comprends que tu sois énervée, Chloé… mais vois le bon côté des choses, de ce que j'ai entendu, Kid rend toujours les joyaux qu'il a volé après le cambriolage, tenta de la calmer Adrien, qui connaissait suffisamment son amie d'enfance pour savoir à quel point il lui était facile d'exploser.

— En plus, mon père sera là, intervint Sabrina Raincomprix, l'amie de Chloé – et accessoirement son larbin à temps partiel. En tant que policier, il fera tout ce qui lui est possible pour protéger le clou de la collection ! Et nous aurons même une Brigade en renfort qui vient directement de Tōkyō pour nous aider. Si avec ça on n'arrive pas à l'attraper !

— Je m'en fiche ! trépigna Chloé. Ce type n'a pas à voler les gens comme ça ! Il croit peut-être qu'il est au-dessus de tout le monde ?

— Ça, par contre, ça doit te connaître, non ? lança Alya qui passait près du groupe en compagnie de Marinette. Se croire au-dessus de tout le monde ? N'est-ce pas, _Mlle-est-ce-que-vous-savez-qui-est-mon-père_ ? »

Chloé vit rouge et semblait sur le point d'exploser pour de bon quand la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Alya partit en rigolant en compagnie de Marinette, son petit-ami Nino en profitant pour fuir le groupe et la suivre vers la classe.

Marinette se sépara du couple pour aller aux toilettes avant de retourner en classe. Une petite boule rouge, qui était en fait une créature aux couleurs de la coccinelle, avec une tache noire sur la tête et des petites antennes, sortit de sa sacoche en battant des ailes et lança d'une petite voix fluette :

« Je ne savais pas que la pierre que Kid voulait voler appartenait au père de Chloé…

— Moi non plus, Tikki, mais rien que ça me donne envie de ne rien faire et de regarder le spectacle, répondit la collégienne avec un reniflement agacé.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça », répondit la Kwami en fixant sa Choisie.

Même si elle pouvait un peu comprendre Marinette. Elle et Chloé se détestaient depuis l'école primaire et s'il fallait être parfaitement honnête, le sale caractère de Chloé tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Au point que les Akumatisés, ces personnes possédées par un Akuma du Papillon à cause de leur colère ou de leur désespoir, étaient régulièrement dans cet état par sa faute.

La Kwami de la Création soupira. Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette situation.

« Allez, Marinette, dépêche-toi, on doit retourner en classe ! »

***

« Vous dites que ces gens, cette… brigade… viendra de Tōkyō demain pour aider à protéger mon bien ? » demanda André Bourgeois, le maire de Paris, à la personne qui était entrée en contact avec lui par vidéo-conférence.

Il connaissait bien Hakuba, le Super-Intendant de la Police de Tōkyō, même s'il connaissait un peu plus son ancienne épouse qui venait régulièrement à Paris pour des raisons professionnelles. Il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé de savoir qu'on enverrait des renforts pour protéger son trésor. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement confiance en ses forces de Police, mais savoir que des gens « spécialistes » du voleur étaient en chemin était une bonne chose malgré tout.

« Et vous me dites qu'ils sont chargés de capturer ce… Kid… depuis son retour ?

— Et même depuis avant sa disparition. En fait, leur dirigeant, l'inspecteur Nakamori, est là-dedans depuis presque le tout début, répondit Hakuba avec un hochement de tête.

— Mais… pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils soient compétents ? Je veux dire… s'ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à le capturer depuis tout ce temps… » hésita le maire.

Le Super-Intendant se contenta de rire bruyamment.

« Croyez-moi, ils sont compétents. Nous parlons simplement d'un voleur exceptionnel dont les techniques sont profondément différentes de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir d'ordinaire. Nakamori est capable de déchiffrer les messages codés de Kid mieux que personne – à part peut-être, moi, mon fils, et un détective du nom de Mōri. Et il a l'habitude de voir la magie de Kid à l’œuvre. À chaque fois que de nouvelles personnes sont incorporées à la protection des cibles, peu importe à quel point elles sont compétentes, Kid les prend absolument toutes au dépourvu. En parlant de ça, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ce Dolon ? continua Hakuba sans se soucier de savoir si on l'écoutait ou non.

« C'était un garde du corps royal. Il était chargé de veiller à la protection d'une princesse qui visitait le pays. Hélas pour lui, il avait une certaine tendance à la gâchette qui n'a pas trop plu au Kid. De ce que j'ai compris, il a fini par sauter tout seul d'une fenêtre et on l'a retrouvé accroché à quinze mètres du sol. Dans le même temps, Nakamori a été le seul à comprendre que Kid avait pris l'apparence de la princesse elle-même pour s'enfuir et a ainsi pu lui reprendre le joyau à temps. Croyez-moi, il ne sera pas de trop pour vous aider. »

André déglutit en entendant l'anecdote.

« Si vous le dites…

— Ah, et aussi, comme la plupart des hommes de la Brigade ne parlent pas français, j'ai demandé à mon fils de les accompagner. Vous le connaissez déjà, il me semble ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr… c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

— Arthur. Il s'appelle Saguru Arthur Hakuba.

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama André. Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je serais ravi de croiser ce garçon. Il servira d'interprète, donc ?

— En effet, confirma Hakuba. Il m'a aussi demandé si quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe pouvaient l'accompagner, cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

— Non, non, pas du tout. Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Enfin, du moment qu'il n'embêtent pas les policiers, tout va bien.

— Aucune inquiétude de ce côté-là. Vous connaissez mon fils, il est déjà un bon détective et il sait comment agir en présence de forces de l'ordre. Une des filles qui l'accompagne est la fille de Nakamori et elle est donc capable de se débrouiller. Et de ce que j'en sais, les deux autres sont dignes de confiance. L'un d'eux est même un magicien amateur qui a aidé plusieurs fois la Brigade à déjouer les tours de magie du Kid. Croyez-moi, vous n'aurez pas à vous en plaindre. »

André Bourgeois se sentit grandement rassuré. Si tous ces gens semblaient compétents… ça irait. Son bien serait en sécurité. Parfait.

Il interrompit la vidéo-conférence. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui en tant que maire de Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, Saguru a un deuxième prénom occidental dans cette histoire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'en tant que métis et ayant passé toute son enfance en Angleterre, il devait sans doute en avoir un. Et puis ça me rappelait à la fois Arthur Conan Doyle et le roi Arthur.


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Aoko sortit de l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle en sautillant, surexcitée. À croire que les douze heures d'avion et le décalage horaire n'avaient aucune influence sur elle. Ah. Si seulement. On verrait bien si elle était toujours en forme le lendemain.

« Alors c'est ça, Paris ? Ça a l'air génial ! s'exclama la fille de policier en regardant tout autour d'elle.

— Ce qui est génial, c'est que nous n'ayons pas à passer entre les gouttes pour rejoindre notre hôtel », remarqua Saguru avec un sourire.

Il faisait en effet un beau soleil sur la capitale, comme pour les accueillir. Honnêtement, il avait déjà eu affaire à bien pire au cours de ses visites précédentes.

« Enfin, venez par là, normalement notre chauffeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

— Un chauffeur ?

— À moins que vous ne préfériez y aller à pied…

— Non, non, c'est bon ! »

Le quatuor de lycéens se dirigea vers deux voitures d'allure officielle, les valises à la main. Un homme les y attendait et les salua.

« Bonjour les enfants. On m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à l'hôtel. Lequel d'entre vous est monsieur Hakuba ?

— Moi.

— Enchanté. Monsieur le maire m'a demandé de vous informer qu'il vous accueillera à l'hôtel. L'inspecteur Nakamori s'y trouve également.

— Je vois. Merci. »

Aoko, qui ne comprenait pas le français mais qui avait quand même reconnu son nom, demanda à Saguru ce qui avait été dit, et il lui traduisit les mots du chauffeur. Aoko fut ravie à l'idée de retrouver son père, qui était arrivé sur place en compagnie de sa Brigade avec un vol différent quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils durent alors se décider pour savoir qui irait avec qui dans les deux voitures. Le détective fit mine de vouloir monter avec Aoko, mais évidemment Kuroba ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et traîna son amie d'enfance vers une des voitures.

Il se retrouva donc à monter avec Koizumi qui semblait particulièrement vexée. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges fixa un moment son compagnon de voyage et le détective lycéen sentit son visage devenir écarlate. Il entendit Kuroba ricaner au loin, alors qu'il fermait sa portière.

Qu'il ricane. Sa vengeance serait terrible.

***

Quand les quatre se retrouvèrent devant l'hôtel _Le Grand Paris_ après le voyage, il furent accueillis par un homme bedonnant, au sourire jovial, dont le torse était traversé d'une écharpe municipale.

« Ah, mon garçon ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

— Le plaisir est partagé, monsieur le maire, répondit Saguru avec un sourire. Cela fait… un an depuis la dernière fois ?

— Peut-être, peut-être… ah, il s'agit donc de vos amis ? demanda André Bourgeois en jetant un regard aux lycéens qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

— En effet. Je vous présente Aoko Nakamori, la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori, ainsi que deux de mes camarades de classe, Akako Koizumi et Kaito Kuroba. »

Les trois s'inclinèrent légèrement quand leurs noms furent prononcés, et Kuroba ajouta son grain de sel :

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur le maire. J'espère que ce séjour sera agréable pour nous tous ici. »

Il avait dit tout ça dans un français impeccable et Saguru le fixa un instant en clignant des yeux, surpris, le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux presque surréaliste. Kuroba eut un reniflement agacé, et il entra à la suite du maire dans l'hôtel, en entraînant Aoko avec lui.

Ils visitèrent un peu l'hôtel, monsieur Bourgeois semblant particulièrement fier de leur faire la visite du bâtiment qui lui appartenait jusqu'aux fondations. Puis il leur montra leurs chambres pour qu'ils puissent déposer leur affaires, et leur indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait l'inspecteur Nakamori. Les jeunes le remercièrent avant d'entrer dans les chambres. Il y en avait deux de deux lits chacune, et en toute logique Aoko et Koizumi se mirent ensemble dans l'une d'elles, laissant les garçons prendre l'autre.

Saguru et Kuroba rentrèrent donc à leur tour dans leur chambre et déposèrent leurs bagages sur le côté. Le détective ne resta pas longtemps pour admirer la pièce, étant donné qu'il avait à rejoindre l'inspecteur le plus vite possible. À l'heure qu'il était, le pauvre devait sans doute essayer de communiquer du meilleur qu'il pouvait, mais ce ne serait pas de refus d'avoir son interprète le plus vite possible.

Il se retourna vers son camarade de classe avant de sortir, et lui lança :

« J'ignorais que tu savais parler français, Kuroba. »

Le jeune magicien haussa des épaules sur le lit.

« Ma mère a des origines françaises, mes parents se sont rencontrés en France, et je suis déjà venu en France pour des vacances quand j'étais petit. Ce n'est pas très surprenant.

— Ah ? Je l'ignorais. »

Quand il avait fait ses recherches, Saguru s'était surtout concentré sur le père de Kuroba, un magicien de classe internationale qui, comme par hasard, était mort dans un accident de spectacle à peu près au même moment où Kid avait disparu pour la première fois. Cela faisait un peu trop pour une coïncidence et il se doutait bien que Kuroba Tōichi avait dû être le premier Kid ; il se demandait d'ailleurs parfois si cet accident de spectacle qui l'avait tué avait _vraiment_ été un simple accident…

Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment concentré sur la mère de Kuroba. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait quel genre de personne elle pouvait être… il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et elle était apparemment toujours en voyage, changeant de pays comme de paires de chaussures. Il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse à son cas un de ces jours…

« J'aurais pensé que c'était à cause de ton fanatisme pour Arsène Lupin…

— Si tu veux le savoir, oui, j'ai déjà lu les bouquins en français, lâcha le magicien. Mon père avait toute la collection. »

Saguru sourit et lui lança : « En tout cas, je dois dire que ton accent est bien meilleur quand tu parles français que quand tu parles anglais », avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre un oreiller à la figure.

Il ignora le _« Excuse-moi de m'adapter au niveau japonais moyen… »_ étouffé qui venait de derrière la porte et descendit jusqu'à la salle de conférence.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Aoko qui semblait un peu perdue et ils finirent le chemin ensemble. Une fois arrivés, ils frappèrent doucement à la porte et entrèrent.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et l'inspecteur Nakamori se précipita vers eux, ravi.

« Ah, Aoko, Hakuba-kun ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Parfait… ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre quand je parle anglais, alors on a dû communiquer par écrit jusque là. Heureusement, ça va être plus facile maintenant ! »

Le jeune détective hocha la tête et se tourna vers les policiers français qui étaient assis. Ils semblaient également être soulagés. Il s'inclina légèrement, avant de se tourner en direction de celui qui semblait diriger la brigade française.

« Enchanté. Je suis ici pour vous aider à communiquer avec les troupes japonaises, et suis également prêt à vous apporter mon aide, en tant que détective.

— Détective ? À ton âge ? demanda un des policiers – dont le badge indiquait le nom de Roger Raincomprix – avec un regard intrigué. Bah, si tu peux aider, pourquoi pas… »

Saguru hocha la tête et se tourna vers Nakamori.

« Où en étiez-vous avant que j'arrive ?

— Nous étions en train de parler du message codé. Enfin… nous _essayions_ de parler, plutôt. »

Saguru hocha la tête et se tourna vers le vidéo-projecteur qui affichait l'énigme de Kid en grand sur le mur. Une traduction en japonais était projetée à côté pour la Brigade.

Il lut à nouveau l'énigme qui était sous ses yeux, même s'il avait déjà eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant le trajet en avion, et pensait en avoir compris l'intégralité.

_Quand l'horloge sonnera ses coups promis, je descendrai de l’Aînée pour vous enchanter d'un voile de Rêve. Au sommet de la pantoufle j'irai me placer, sa magie éternellement conservée recouvrant la nuit d'un linceul protecteur._

_Aux côtés de ma Compagne de Lumière, j'irai enlever le vestige flamboyant du Siècle Sanglant de sa stèle et l'élever aux Cieux d'où vint l'Appel._

_Kid, l'Insaisissable Voleur Fantôme_

« Et bien… cette énigme me semble plutôt simple, pourtant.

— En tout cas, la fin du message indique la cible du vol de manière plutôt évidente », fit Nakamori en haussant des épaules.

Un des policiers français fit défiler le diaporama et une photo prit la place de l'énigme. Sur le mur se trouvait en grand l'image d'un magnifique fourreau, qui semblait presque ne pas avoir été touché par le temps.

Le cuir était noir, et le métal qui formait l'armature était fondu de manière à lui donner des motifs de fleurs et de plantes en tout genres, qui ornaient l'objet sur toute la longueur. Sur la ceinture, entouré d'une fine corolle, se trouvait un magnifique rubis qui brillait doucement, comme pour s'accorder au métal rouge qui constituait la poignée de l'épée qui était sagement glissée dans le fourreau.

Nakamori avait raison, la seconde partie du message était claire sur la cible du vol. Surtout quand on savait que le maire de Paris, qui venait juste de prêter ce trésor au Louvre dans le cadre d'une exposition sur la Guerre de Cent Ans, avait reçu son propre exemplaire de la carte.

« Le « vestige flamboyant » est sans aucun doute le rubis qui orne l'arme que monsieur le maire a prêté au Louvre, commença un policier français. Et le « Siècle Sanglant » est une référence à la Guerre de Cent Ans dont date le fourreau.

— On a supposé que les « Cieux » et « l'Appel » étaient une référence à la légende de Jeanne d'Arc, continua un de ses collèges. Après tout, elle est l'une des figures les plus emblématiques de cette période. »

Hakuba hocha la tête. C'était en effet le plus plausible.

« Même si nous ignorons si la « Compagne de Lumière » se réfère aussi à cette légende, étant donné que le message indique que Kid sera à ses côtés…

— Et puis on coince aussi avec le début, cette histoire d'Aînée et de pantoufle en particulier… »

Saguru sourit et traduisit la conversation à la Brigade. Nakamori hocha la tête.

« Je ne vois pas non plus de quoi Kid peut bien parler avec sa pantoufle… mais pour « l'Aînée », j'ai bien ma petite idée… et je pense que tu as également compris cette partie-là, Hakuba-kun ?

— La tour Eiffel, répondit le lycéen en hochant la tête.

— Exactement. – L'inspecteur eut un sourire. – Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il parte de là-bas avec son deltaplane et rejoigne le Louvre par la voie des airs. »

Saguru hocha la tête et se tourna vers les forces françaises pour transmettre l'hypothèse. Les policiers eurent l'air perdus.

« La tour Eiffel ? Pourquoi Kid qualifierait-il la tour d'« aînée » ?

— La tour Eiffel a été construite lors de l'Exposition Universelle ayant eu lieu à Paris en 1889, commença Saguru d'un ton professoral. De manière anecdotique, elle fêtait les cent ans de la Révolution Française, mais elle devait à la base prouver le savoir-faire de la France en construisant une tour de 312 mètres – 324 avec son antenne –, faisant d'elle la plus haute structure du monde à l'époque. Elle est finalement restée en place pour servir de tour radio et est devenu un véritable symbole.

« Mais d'autres pays, par la suite, ont décidé de construire leur propre tour en copiant la silhouette de la tour Eiffel. Le Japon, où Kid a principalement été actif depuis sa réapparition, en fait partie. La Tour de Tōkyō est donc une… « petite sœur » du symbole de Paris, même si elle a quelques mètres de plus qu'elle. »

Il y eut un profond silence parmi les policiers français tandis que tout le monde faisait le tri parmi la quantité d'informations que le jeune détective venait de donner.

« Oh… je vois… finit par lâcher quelqu'un.

— Donc… Kid apparaîtra sur la tour Eiffel avant le vol ?

— En effet, confirma Saguru. Et pour ce qui est de la pantoufle… je pense que cela désigne la pyramide du Louvre.

— La pyramide ? s'exclamèrent les policiers.

— Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Kid irait au Louvre, mais…

— Pourquoi la pyramide en particulier ? »

Saguru soupira.

« À la fin du premier paragraphe, il mentionne un « linceul protecteur ». Or, dans l’Égypte Ancienne, les pyramides étaient construites pour servir de tombeaux aux Pharaons en attendant d'aller dans l'autre monde.

— Oh… mais ce n'est pas une vraie pyramide, celle-là est en verre…

— C'est vrai. C'est ça qui explique pourquoi il mentionne une pantoufle. Qu'est-ce qui vous vient à l'esprit quand on dit les mots « pantoufle » et « verre » ? »

Il y eut un silence. Puis quelqu'un murmura :

« Cendrillon ?

— Exactement ! s'exclama le jeune détective. Cendrillon. « Petite cendre ». Dans l'histoire, la marraine de Cendrillon transforme ses sabots en pantoufles de verre soufflé. Mais ce n'est pas seulement à la pyramide que le conte se rapporte… »

Le jeune Britannique pointa le début de l'énigme et lut à voix haute : « Quand l'horloge sonnera ses coups promis ».

Les policiers dans la pièce lâchèrent soudain moult exclamations diverses alors que l'explication prenait forme dans leurs tête. Enfin, chez presque tout le monde.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport », fit un policier avec les sourcils froncés.

Il se fit taper sur le crâne par un de ses collèges, qui se passa la main sur la tempe avant de répondre, alors que tout le monde soupirait – sauf la Brigade du Kid qui ne comprenait rien à la situation depuis un moment.

Saguru préféra donc laisser le groupe de français expliquer aux moins réveillés d'entre eux le reste du message, et alla traduire l'explication de la note aux japonais de la pièce.

À la fin, Nakamori grommela.

« Je suppose qu'il apparaîtra sur la pyramide au douzième coup de minuit, dans ce cas ?

— C'est également mon hypothèse, fit le détective en hochant la tête. Il empruntera certainement la voie des airs pour faire le trajet tour Eiffel-Louvre, direction plein Est. Si l'on tient compte de la différence de hauteur entre l'observatoire de la Tour et le sommet de la pyramide, il parcourra une distance d'environ 3,06 kilomètres avec un angle depuis le sommet de 85,17°. Je suppose qu'il s’arrangera pour s'envoler de la tour Eiffel juste à temps pour pouvoir atterrir sur la pyramide à minuit. »

Il y eut un autre profond silence, cette fois parmi les policiers japonais.

« Ce Kid, il se croit marrant peut-être ? explosa soudain Aoko sur son siège. Il se prend pour une princesse ?

— À mon avis, plus pour un prince charmant, proposa Saguru avec un sourire. De très mauvaise qualité, certes, mais…

— Ça, tu peux le dire ! Je préférerais encore mourir dans une oubliette plutôt que de me faire sauver par ce… ce… ce coureur de jupons ! »

Le Britannique se retint de rire à la pensée que le coureur de jupons en question était le même garçon qui lui courait après depuis l'école primaire. Et qui lui faisait des farces de mauvais goût à longueur de journée, mais qu'elle n'échangerait malgré tout pour rien au monde.

Enfin, il n'avait pas de preuves, bien sûr. Mais ça viendrait.

« Les dernières choses qu'il reste à traduire dans le message, à présent, c'est le « voile de Rêve » et la « Compagne de Lumière », fit remarquer Nakamori en faisant s'asseoir sa fille pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette à casser quelque chose en s'imaginant qu'il y avait la tête de Kid dessus.

— En effet. Le voile de Rêve est peut-être un indice sur le tour de magie qu'il utilisera, mais en ce qui concerne la « Compagne », je pense que cela désigne tout simplement la lune.

— C'est aussi mon avis, concéda l'inspecteur. Un des surnoms de Kid est le « Magicien du Clair de Lune », après tout. Et dérangé comme il est…

— En général, il ne la mentionne jamais dans ses messages, fit remarquer Saguru, c'est donc qu'elle sera dans un état sortant de l'ordinaire le soir du vol.

— … et étant donné que la pleine lune aura lieu dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, il n'y a plus de doute à avoir. À de rares exceptions près, chaque fois que Kid envoie une note, le cambriolage a lieu dans la semaine qui vient, de toute manière. »

Le détective alla traduire la dernière partie aux policiers français, qui se mirent à grommeler.

« Sérieusement… d'abord les douze coups de minuit, maintenant la pleine lune… ce Kid est… »

Saguru tapota l'épaule du policier le plus proche.

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Saguru resta encore un moment à aider les policiers des deux côtés du monde à s'organiser pour le cambriolage qui arrivait.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, quand il retourna enfin dans sa chambre après la réunion, Kuroba n'était plus là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour préciser, dans l'histoire, on est actuellement un jeudi. Donc le cambriolage ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais j'espère que les événements qui se passeront en attendant seront quand même à votre goût !
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que le talent de Nakamori pour déchiffrer les messages de Kid est canon (dans le vol de l'Étoile Noire, le premier cambriolage de DC, on le voit dans une voiture près du bon building, alors que tous les autres ont suivi Mōri dans ses théories bizarres).
> 
> De plus, les origines françaises de Kaito (du côté de Chikage) sont un headcanon personnel de ma part.
> 
> Et oui, j'ai ressorti mon vieux théorème de Pythagore juste pour que Saguru puisse se la péter avec des chiffres devant les policiers. Parce que c'est Hakuba Saguru.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

Kaito regarda autour de lui alors qu'il sortait prendre l'air. Les gens se pressaient autour de lui, riant ou se dépêchant, plus ou moins joyeux.

Il sourit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu dans la capitale française, mais il était ravi de pouvoir y remettre les pieds. Cette ville avait une certaine place dans son cœur.

Et certainement pas à cause du fait que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés ici, ou que Kid était né à Paris… bon, peut-être un peu. Mais bref.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et sélectionna un numéro enregistré.

« Jii-chan ? C'est moi, je suis arrivé.

— _Jeune maître ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?_ » demanda la voix à la voix inquiète et soulagée du vieil homme.

Kaito sourit. Jii était toujours inquiet pour un rien. Mais c'était une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

L'ancien assistant de feu son père, et complice de Kid père et fils, était profondément loyal à la famille Kuroba et Kaito aurait pu lui confier sa vie sans hésiter une seconde. Et l'inverse était vrai également.

« Ça va, Jii-chan. J'ai passé le trajet à dormir… enfin, à essayer. Si tu voyais l'hôtel dans lequel on est, par contre !

— _Vous êtes des invités du maire de Paris, ce n'est pas bien surprenant. Plus important… il faudrait que nous parlions… c'est assez urgent…_

— À propos de _tu_ _-sa_ _is_ _-quoi ?_ C'était également mon intention… où est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver ?

— _Pas seulement, je… peu importe. Je me trouve actuellement dans les jardins du Trocadéro._

— Parfait. On se retrouve là-bas et on va dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?

— _Très bien. À tout de suite._ »

Le vieil homme raccrocha et Kaito commença sa route. Il voulait pouvoir discuter du cambriolage sans risquer que quelqu'un les entende. Bien sûr, la plupart des gens seraient incapables de les comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Quelqu'un pouvait très bien comprendre le japonais et additionner deux et deux en écoutant leur conversation… on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Durant le trajet, il écouta les policiers qui discutaient dans la salle de conférence de l'hôtel via le mouchard qu'il avait placé sur les vêtements d'Aoko quand ils étaient dans la voiture. Il s'était douté qu'elle irait immédiatement rejoindre son père, et il était plus sûr de la choisir elle plutôt que d'essayer de moucharder Hakuba qui était sans cesse sur ses gardes.

Il sourit en entendant les réflexions du groupe. Comme prévu, ils avaient réussi à la déchiffrer sans trop de problèmes… mais on voyait bien que les policiers de Paris n’étaient pas habitués à son lyrisme, car ils semblaient profondément perdus par le train de pensée de l’énigme. Heureusement que le détective britannique était là pour les aider.

Il laissa un peu son esprit vagabonder au moment où les policiers se mirent à débattre pour savoir qui dirigerait les troupes.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas juste avant un vol, en général… mais la prédiction d'Akako le turlupinait… si Jii était sur place, il avait sûrement dû entendre parler de quelque chose. Il se mordit la lèvre et sortit le papier sur lequel il avait recopié la prédiction de la sorcière au-cas-où.

_L'Âme prend les Sentiments en otage._

_Les Ombres recouvrent la Ville des Lumières._

_Le Démon rit et s'agite ; l'Ange se débat sous ses chaînes._

Jusqu'à présent, aucune des prédictions de son amie sorcière prévoyant sa future arrestation n'avaient fini par se réaliser, mais sans doute était-ce à cause du fait qu' il n'en faisait pas grand cas .

Il  avait toujours été convaincu que les prédictions ne se réalisaient que quand on essayait d'agir en conséquence de leurs paroles. Or, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était toujours sur ses gardes,  prédiction ou non, danger ou non, son immense sourire cachant ses vrais sentiments avec plus d'efficacité qu'un masque.

S'il restait convaincu q u'il pourrait  s'enfuir , même quand il avait cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui, il arriverait  toujours à s'en sortir.

Mais cette prédiction était différente. Elle ne parlait pas de lui. Elle parlait de Paris toute entière. Et surtout, elle était au présent.

Toutes les prédictions qu'Akako lui avait faites jusqu'à présent étaient au futur. Absolument toutes.

Quoi qu'il allait se passer à Paris, ça avait déjà commencé.

***

« Jeune maître ! »

Kaito releva la tête. Il était arrivé au Trocadéro sans s'en rendre compte et c'était son assistant qui l'avait vu en premier.

Le vieil homme attrapa le lycéen par le bras et le traîna à sa suite.

« Jeune maître, il faut que nous discutions de quelque chose…

— À propos de tu-sais-quoi ? Oui, je sais, mais vaut mieux attendre d'être à l'hôtel pour…

— Ce n'est pas ça, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il y a quelque chose… quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite… mais hier, il s'est passé un… incident à Paris…

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Kaito fronça les sourcils. Cela avait-il un lien avec la prédiction d'Akako ?

« Cette ville est… comment dire… hier, une créature a… attaqué la ville et…

— Pardon ? Comment ça, quel genre de créature ? s'exclama Kaito, inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas, jeune maître. La population de Paris appelle ça des Démons, si j'ai bien compris… »

Kaito senti son sang se glacer. Ça, il le sentait mal.

« Tu peux être un peu plus précis ?

— Ces… démons, ils… ils transforment les gens en monstres dénués de tout sens commun à chaque fois qu'ils se laissent envahir par la colère et… ils se mettent à attaquer tout ce qu'ils peuvent… »

Le magicien se mordit la lèvre. C'était très mauvais, ça. Très, très mauvais. Il ne savait pas quel genre de magie était à l’œuvre ici, mais une chose était certaine, cela voulait dire que les parisiens étaient en danger.

«  Mais, s i c'est vraiment ce que je crois… pourquoi Paris n'a toujours pas été désertée à l'heure qu'il est ? demanda le magicien, pris d'un doute.

— Parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur, répondit Jii en secouant la tête. Ils sont protégés.

— Protégés ? Par quoi ? »

Le vieil homme se tut et continua de marcher. Kaito ne put que le suivre jusqu'à un parc où ils entrèrent en silence. Puis Jii arriva en face d'une statue et s'arrêta.

« Par eux. »

Kaito regarda la monument de pierre. Il s'agissait de deux personnes en position de combat, un homme et une femme, en combinaisons vu la manière dont leur corps étaient taillés. L'homme était à quatre pattes et, de manière étrange, semblait doté d'une queue, de griffes et d'oreilles de chat. La femme, elle, se tenait au-dessus de lui. Elle avait des couettes et tenait ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de yo-yo.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— À Paris, on les appelle Chat Noir et Ladybug. Ils sont considérés comme les héros locaux. À chaque fois qu'un… démon… apparaît dans la ville, ils arrivent et libèrent la personne possédée de son emprise.

— Des super-héros ? »

Jii hocha la tête, alors que Kaito avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Des super-héros ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Tu veux me dire que la capitale de la France est protégée par deux super-héros qui luttent contre des démons depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir une statue à leur effigie, et que l'info n'a toujours pas fait le tour de la planète ?! »

C'était le truc le plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendu de sa vie. Jii se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« J'ignore pourquoi aussi peu d'informations filtrent en dehors du pays alors qu'il sont si populaires ici… en fait, les gens n'en parlent pas tant que ça. Tenez, hier, le démon a attaqué ce parc. Tout était détruit. Sur toutes les chaînes, on nous disait de nous éloigner le plus vite possible. Et aujourd'hui… tout est terminé, réparé, les gens font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quand j'ai demandé des informations aux passants sur ces deux super-héros, ils m'ont tous dit à quel point ils étaient formidables, mais rien d'autre… ils y sont juste _habitués_. Je suppose que toute la France doit être au courant pour eux, mais une chose est sûre, ça ne dépasse pas la frontière…

— Il y a clairement quelque chose de pas net là-dessous, grogna Kaito en fixant la statue. Tu as quelque chose sur les réseaux sociaux ?

— J'ai réussi à trouver un blog dédié aux super-héros… enfin, surtout à Ladybug, pour être exact. Ça s'appelle le « Ladyblog ». Il est tenu par une collégienne et il rassemble toutes les informations qu'on puisse trouver sur le sujet. »

Là-dessus, Jii sortit une tablette et la tendit à Kaito, qui l'attrapa avidement.

« Alors… apparemment, il sont apparus il y a quelques mois… ils ont libérés une quarantaine de personnes de l'influence des… akumas ? »

Kaito eut un rictus interrogateur en direction de Jii.

« Pourquoi utilisent-ils le mot japonais au lieu de simplement les appeler « démons » ?

— Je l'ignore. Apparemment, ce sont Chat Noir et Ladybug qui les désignent de cette manière, et vu qu'ils semblent informés sur le sujet…

— On peut supposer que ces démons ont une origine asiatique, dans ce cas…

— C'est possible, jeune maître. »

Kaito continua à fouiller sur le site.

« Et donc, la personne qui envoie ces démons sur la population de Paris se fait appeler le… Papillon ?

— En effet.

— La seule fois qu'il a été possible de voir son visage – ou plutôt, son masque – c'était au tout début de la guérilla, le jour où Chat Noir et Ladybug sont apparus pour la première fois. Il a utilisé ses… papillons… pour créer un répliqua géant dans le ciel… et leur demander de leur donner leurs… Miraculous ?

— Apparemment, il s'agit de la source de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, précisa Jii.

— Oooookay… soupira Kaito en posant la tablette sur un banc avant de s'écrouler à côté. C'est le genre de truc tout à fait normal ces derniers temps à Paris, à ce que je vois. Et bien, on peut dire que ça a bien changé depuis la dernière fois où je suis venu… »

Jii s'assit à côté de lui.

« Si Ladybug et Chat Noir décident d'aider la police, votre cambriolage risque de grandement se compliquer, indiqua le vieil homme avec inquiétude.

— Je ne peux rien annuler maintenant, répliqua Kaito. Il faudra faire avec. Et puis, après tout, j'ai déjà eu affaire à une sorcière, un samouraï, des mercenaires, un détective haut comme trois pommes armé de ballons de football, des snipers, un pirate, divers savants fous, un premier ministre, et que sais-je encore ! Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller face à ces deux « super-héros ». En plus, ils ont l'air d'être drôlement jeunes… peut-être encore plus jeune que moi quand j'ai repris le manteau… »

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspend, mais Jii n'eut pas de mal à la comprendre.  Après tout,  Kaito n'avait que quinze ans quand il avait décidé de reprendre  le flambeau de son père en devenant Kid deuxième du nom. Il avait eu un peu de mal au début, alors même qu'il était habitué aux acrobaties les plus dangereuses et aux tours de magie  les plus complexes, qui étaient aussi naturels pour lui que d'écrire ou de marcher.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait presque dix-huit ans, il était bien plus assuré dans son rôle, m ais si ces deux héros étaient vraiment aussi jeunes qu'ils en avaient l'air, ils avaient dû  eux aussi s'entraîner toute leur enfance pour avoir un tel niveau aujourd'hui. Ça ou… les « Miraculous » qui leur « offraient » leurs pouvoirs leurs conféraient des capacités décuplées en plus du reste.

La même idée semblait avoir traversé la tête de Kaito, car son regard s'assombrit un instant. La seconde d'après, pourtant, un large sourire fendit son visage et il s'exclama :

« Et bien, ce sera plus divertissant que prévu dans ce cas ! Ces deux-là m'intéressent. Je vais voir ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant… – il baissa la voix – on ne sait jamais, je ferais peut-être mieux d'étudier leur style de combat…

— Je pense également que c'est une bonne idée, jeune maître. Vous pensez que ce sera possible ?

— Allons, Jii, dois-je te rappeler qu'un des plans de secours qu'on a prévu incluait la possibilité que la sorcière se retourne contre nous ? Je pourrais sans doute adapter quelques trucs en les basant sur le style de combat de ces deux-là. En plus, grâce à Hakuba, on a un peu plus de quarante-huit heures sur place pour se préparer du mieux qu'on peut. Ça ira.

— Si vous le dites… »

Le lycéen se redressa avant de se tourner vers Jii.

« Au fait, Akako m'a fait une prédiction avant de partir… c'était de ça que je voulais te parler, entre autre. »

Il lui tendit le papier et son assistant lut silencieusement.

« … donc… si je comprends bien, il risque de se passer quelque chose pendant le vol ?

— Je ne sais pas, Jii-chan, je ne sais pas. Je pense que les « Ombres » se réfèrent aux démons qui attaquent les habitants de Paris, mais… ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la dernière ligne.

— _« Le Démon rit et s'agite ; l'Ange se débat sous ses chaînes »_?

— Hmm. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Kaito se leva pour aller en direction de hôtel de Jii, afin de rajouter une petite montagne de plans B à celle qui existait déjà, au-cas-où, tout en laissant échapper un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cet « Ange », mais j'espère franchement que ce n'est pas moi… »


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

Quand les quatre lycéens descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel pour dîner, ce soir-là, Kaito et Akako avaient tous les deux la mine sombre.

Aoko et Saguru tentèrent de meubler la conversation en attendant que tous les invités arrivent au restaurant, mais ils ne cessaient de jeter des coups d’œils inquiets à leurs camarades : après tout, ce n'était pas le genre de ses deux-là de se morfondre.

Il étaient sept à table pour le moment : eux quatre, le second de l'inspecteur Nakamori au sein de la Brigade du Kid et deux policiers français. Mais les adultes discutaient entre eux et réquisitionnèrent Saguru pour traduire la conversation, aussi Aoko se retrouva avec ses deux camarades qui broyaient du noir pour une raison obscure.

Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus et demanda :

« Akako-chan, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La sorcière la fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« L'atmosphère… elle est lourde et pesante… il y a une présence… que je n'arrive pas à identifier… »

Kaito et Saguru se tournèrent dans sa direction. Le détective cligna des yeux, perdu, avant de retourner à son travail d'interprète, mais le magicien se renfrogna. Si Akako arrivait à ressentir la présence de ces démons toute proche… elle n'était pas dans cet état-là, à leur arrivée, et elle semblait plutôt bien une heure plus tôt. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle cela maintenant ?

Il se tourna soudain quand le bruit de la porte leur parvint. Il vit alors le maire entrer en compagnie de l'inspecteur, d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et de deux adolescents qui devaient être un peu plus jeunes que les lycéens japonais.

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers eux, l'inspecteur faisant au passage un signe rapide à ses hommes qui étaient rassemblés à une autre table.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là, parfait ! s'écria la maire, ravi. Parfait, parfait. Je pense que vous ne connaissez pas encore ma fille, Chloé ? »

Il poussa avec fierté sa progéniture, qui semblait assez peu ravie d'être là et préférait restée collée au jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait plutôt que de se présenter. Le garçon eut un sourire gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux, avant de tenter de s'éloigner de Chloé – sans succès.

Kaito et les autres la saluèrent brièvement. La jeune fille ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'apprécier les repas officiels, mais plus encore, elle avait l'air de détester les gens en général.

« Et je vous présente un de mes bons amis, Gabriel Agreste. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de lui ? C'est un excellent styliste, vous savez. Et talentueux.

— Enchanté », lâcha le styliste avec réserve, avant de se répéter en japonais.

Les autres firent de même, avant de se tourner vers la dernière personne à ne pas avoir été présentée : le jeune garçon blond qui essayait toujours de s'éloigner de Chloé sans que cela ait l'air trop impoli.

Le styliste le remarqua et poussa le garçon devant lui.

« Je vous présente mon fils, Adrien. »

Le garçon eut un sourire timide avant de s'incliner légèrement. Il croisa alors le regard de Saguru et son visage s'éclaira.

« Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le détective, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce que le Britannique connût le garçon.

Saguru les ignora et salua le blondinet :

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, Adrien. J'accompagne simplement la Brigade du Kid à la demande de mon père pour les aider à communiquer avec la Police de Paris. Mais je suis plutôt surpris de te voir toi. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Oh, et bien, mon père voulait que je l'accompagne, répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire. Lui et le maire se connaissent bien… et puis mon père a déjà eu plusieurs fois dans les mains l'objet que Kid veut voler, alors il voulait venir en personne…

— Je vois. En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir », fit Saguru dans un sourire.

Le jeune mannequin lui sourit, avant de s’asseoir à côté du détective.

Les trois lycéens regardaient l'échange, médusés. Le Britannique finit par soupirer et se tourna dans leur direction.

« Oui, je le connais. Ma mère travaille dans le domaine de la mode, et c'est un des partenaires commerciaux internationaux de Gabriel Agreste, d'accord ? – Il se tourna vers Kaito – D'ailleurs, la fois où je t'ai appelé depuis Paris, je l'accompagnais à un défilé auquel elle avait contribué.

— … ah. »

Les Japonais regardèrent un moment le jeune mannequin qui se mit à gigoter sous l'attention qu'il recevait. Il préféra prendre le menu et le fouiller du regard.

« Alors… s'est-il passé quelque chose de notable depuis la dernière fois ? demanda Saguru en se tournant vers Adrien.

— Oh, et bien… ah, c'est vrai ! »

Il reposa le menu et fixa le détective avec excitation.

« Mon père a enfin accepté que j'aille au collège !

— Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi pour toi, lui répondit Saguru avec un sourire.

— Pardon ? fit Kaito en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Tu veux dire que tu n'allais pas à l'école avant ?

— Non, répondit Adrien en secouant la tête. Mon père préférait que je reçoive une éducation à domicile. Ça l'inquiète que je sorte seul… mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que je pouvais aller au collège et il a enfin fini par accepter ! finit le blondinet avec un grand sourire.

— Et même qu'il est dans _ma_ classe ! Pas vrai, Adri-chou ? s'incrusta Chloé qui en avait assez d'être ignorée par son ami d'enfance.

— Heu… oui, c'est vrai… »

Kaito souffla. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Adrien aurait préféré être partout sauf là où il était en ce moment, soit, avec cette fille qui s'accrochait à son bras tellement fort que c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas se le déboîter. Il secoua la tête et préféra se présenter :

« Au fait, enchanté, je m'appelle Kaito Kuroba, ravi de te rencontrer !

— Adrien Agreste, tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit poliment le garçon. Tu es un ami d'Arthur ? »

Kaito cligna des yeux.

« Heu…

— Disons plutôt que c'est un camarade de classe que j'ai le malheur de devoir supporter à longueur de journée, mais qu'on l'aime bien quand même, intervint Saguru dans un sourire, avant d'ajouter en japonais, face au regard perdu du magicien : oui, c'est de moi qu'il parlait. Mon second prénom est européen, c'est ma mère qui avait insisté. En fonction du pays où je me trouve, j'utilise l'un ou l'autre, c'est plus pratique de cette manière. »

Kaito le regarda un moment.

« Arthur ? Sérieusement ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis », le coupa le Britannique avant de retourner vers son ami français pour continuer sa conversation interrompue.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car à ce moment-là le magicien explosa de rire en frappant son poing contre la table.

« Ar… _Arthur_? C'est vraiment ton nom ici ?

— Un problème avec ça ?

— Mais… tes parents… ont vraiment fait exprès… c'est pas possible autrement! continua Kaito qui avait du mal à rire et parler en même temps. Je croyais que ça allait déjà assez loin quand tu avais juste les mêmes initiales que Sherlock Holmes et le kanji de la recherche dans ton nom… mais maintenant en plus tu as le prénom de _l'auteur_?

— Tais-toi ou je te fais manger ton assiette. »

Le magicien hoqueta avant de reprendre, tant bien que mal, son souffle.

« Et… et… et bien, si je m'attendais. »

Il respira doucement avant de laisser un rictus s'installer sur son visage, et de lâcher :

« Mais n'empêche… tu imagines à quel point ç’aurait été gênant si tu avais été fan de Miss Marple ? »

Une veine apparut sur le front du Britannique, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et préféra ignorer royalement le fauteur de trouble pour se tourner vers Adrien. Le magicien, lui, finit par reprendre son calme et attrapa son menu pour cacher le large sourire qu'il abordait toujours.

« Et donc ? Tu apprécies le changement ?

— Évidemment ! On a tellement plus de libertés quand on va à l'école ! Oh, bien sûr, je dois continuer les séances photos et tout ça, mais au moins je me suis fait des amis et…

— Mais, Adri-chou ! Et moi alors ? intervint de nouveau la blonde à côté de lui.

— Je veux dire… d'autres amis, Chloé. Je t'aime bien, mais… plus on est de fous plus on rit, non ?

— Grmbl…

— Enfin, bref. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre de nouveau… ah ! Évidemment ! Tu as entendu parler de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ? »

Kaito tendit discrètement l'oreille. Tout était bon à prendre, et ce garçon paraissait très enthousiaste. Parfait pour obtenir des informations.

« Non, qui est-ce ?

— Les super-héros de Paris, bien sûr !

— … super-héros ? répéta Saguru qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

— Oui ! Ils protègent Paris du Papillon ! Le Papillon akumatise les gens pour attaquer Ladybug et Chat Noir, tu vois, continua le jeune mannequin sur le ton de la confidence.

— « Akumatise » ?

— Oui, il utilise des Akumas, des espèces de papillons noirs qui lui servent à contrôler les gens ! Dès qu'il sent que quelqu'un est dans une colère noire ou… broie du noir de manière un peu plus importante que la moyenne, on va dire, il envoie ses Akumas pour les faire rentrer dans un objet auquel tient la personne et après…

— Adrien ! »

Le garçon s'interrompit d'un seul coup en entendant la voix tranchante de son père et se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Oui, Père ?

— Cesse de parler de ce genre de chose à table !

— Très bien, Père. »

Le garçon s'enfonça dans sa chaise, la mine contrite. Kaito fusilla – discrètement – Gabriel Agreste du regard. Il avait interrompu son fils là où ça commençait à devenir intéressant !

Chloé secoua la tête avant de les fixer d'un air supérieur.

« Vous savez, Ladybug m'a déjà sauvée plusieurs fois des Akumas. Pas vrai Adri-chou ? Ils semblent toujours m'en vouloir, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

— C'est vrai… »

Kaito se dit que si Ladybug devait sauver cette Chloé régulièrement de personnes devenues folles de colère et qui lui en voulaient pour des raisons inconnues, c'était que la fille du maire ne devait pas être très fréquentable…

« Adrien, tu pourrais me donner plus de détails ? demanda Saguru, son mode détective activé, en prenant garde de parler à voix basse pour éviter que le styliste n'entende.

— Ah, et bien… on ne sait pas trop. Le Papillon a commencé à sévir à Paris il y a quelques mois… alors Ladybug et Chat Noir sont arrivés pour réparer les dégâts…

— Tu disais tout-à-l'heure que le Papillon « akumatisait » les gens pour attaquer ces… Ladybug et Chat Noir, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça, il rêve de mettre la main sur leurs Miraculous.

— Leurs quoi ?

— La source de leur pouvoir, si tu préfères. Ladybug possède des boucles d’oreilles qui lui donnent le pouvoir de création et Chat Noir a une bague qui lui confère celui de destruction… le Papillon doit avoir envie de mettre la main dessus… apparemment, si on rassemble les deux, il paraît qu'on peut… »

Le jeune mannequin haussa soudain les épaules et eut un petit rire gêné en se frottant les mains. Il tritura un instant la bague qui était à son doigt avant de replonger dans son menu, alors que son père continuait de lui jeter des regards appuyés depuis sa chaise.

Kaito, lui, enregistra les informations qu'il venait de recevoir avec soin. Ce garçon semblait plutôt bien informé, car certains détails qu'il avait donné ne figuraient pas dans le _Ladyblog_ qu'il avait épluché au cours de l'après-midi – l'idée que quelque chose pouvait se passer en rassemblant les deux « Miraculous », notamment. Et pourtant, ce site semblait être le plus complet du web.

Comment un site amateur tenu par une collégienne faisait pour être presque plus à jour que les sources officielles, en revanche , il n'en savait rien…

« Mais par contre… j'aimerais savoir… comment se fait-il que la population fasse comme si de rien n'était ? demanda alors le magicien. Je veux dire… ça pourrait en terroriser plus d'un, non ?

— Oh, et bien… on a un système d'alerte mis en place en cas d'attaque d'Akuma, bien sûr. Mais je pense que c’est surtout grâce au pouvoir de Ladybug…

— Comment ça ?

— Elle possède le pouvoir de création… mais elle s'en sert aussi pour réparer les dégâts causés par une attaque, comme ça, instantanément ! Elle peut aussi soigner toutes les blessures en même temps ! Elle est tellement géniale… »

Le collégien s'interrompit, le regard rêveur. Kaito ricana silencieusement. Clairement, le petit mannequin avait un sérieux béguin pour la super-héroïne…

« Kaito… de quoi vous parlez depuis tout-à-l'heure ? Aoko ne comprends pas le français… se plaignit l'amie d'enfance du magicien avec une moue boudeuse.

— Ah, et bien… »

Il valait quand même mieux la prévenir de la situation, non ? Si jamais un autre démon attaquait pendant leur séjour, c'était plus prudent qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agissait…

Il lui fit un résumé de toute la conversation, et à la fin, Aoko avait les yeux écarquillés de panique.

« Des démons qui attaquent Paris en contrôlant les gens ? Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi personne n'en parle ?

— Je ne sais pas… j'avoue que ça me turlupine… à mon avis ça ne peut pas juste être l'impression de sécurité qu'offre le pouvoir de Ladybug… il doit y avoir autre chose…

— C'est aussi quelque chose qui m'inquiète, intervint l'inspecteur Nakamori en entrant dans la conversation. J'ai eu quelques informations des policiers avec qui nous sommes censés travailler, mais tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que dans ces moments-là, la seule chose à faire c’est courir dans la direction opposée et laisser les super-héros faire le travail… même la Police ne peut qu'évacuer les gens ou éventuellement essayer de retenir les… démons… en attendant que Chat Noir et Ladybug arrivent… »

Le policier avait l'air inquiet et contrarié. Ça se voyait que la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il triturait sa fourchette dans tous les sens au lieu d'avaler ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

« Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre… Aoko pensait que Chat Noir était un voleur. Depuis quand est-il un super-héros ?

— Apparemment, il ne s'agit pas de la même personne, répondit l'inspecteur. Le voleur auquel nous avons eu affaire au Japon a officiellement déclaré qu'il cessait ses activités, et ce garçon qui protège Paris a affirmé qu'ils n'avaient que l'animal-thème comme point commun. La seule fois où Chat Noir a été accusé de vol, il s'est avéré que c'était en fait le fait d'un imposteur. »

Les deux lycéens hochèrent la tête, tandis que l'inspecteur soupirait avant de continuer :

« En tout cas, si jamais un de ces démons attaque, je veux que vous vous mettiez en sécurité le plus vite possible. Je sais que tu es du genre à toujours aller voir ce qu'il se passe, Kaito-kun, mais cette fois, s'il-te-plaît, reste tranquille si ça déraille.

— D'accord… »

Kaito avala son assiette sans entrain.

Quand il eu fini, il sentit qu'on tirait sa manche et il se retourna pour voir Akako qui lui tendait discrètement un papier plié en quatre. Il l'attrapa et le déplia sur ses genoux pour le lire.

_« L'Âme représente le Papillon. Les deux sont Psyché. Mais je doute que le Démon soit celui dont tout le monde parle. Ce serait trop facile. Et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de qui peut être l'Ange. Peut-être la personne qui est contrôlée ? »_

Kaito prit un stylo dans une de ses nombreuses poches et écrivit rapidement :

_« Il faut attendre de voir. Le Démon est soit celui qui contrôle les gens, soit la personne contrôlée elle-même, soit le papillon qui sert de lien entre les deux. Mais on ne peut pas déterminer qui est quoi pour le moment. Pour l'Ange, je ne sais pas non plus. Il faudra attendre pour voir. »_

Il repassa le papier à Akako qui lut la réponse et lui jeta un regard vaguement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous envoyez des mots doux ? »

Kaito manqua de s'étouffer, et se tourna vers Aoko qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« _Ahōko_! Ça va pas, non ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— Allons, inutile de nier… vous aviez un rendez-vous ce week-end, après tout… »

Kaito devint écarlate et préféra détourner le regard en poussant son assiette à fromage au loin pour pouvoir se frapper la tête contre la table. Cette stupide excuse d'Akako allait le suivre un bon moment…

Il vit Adrien, à côté du Britannique, qui semblait être en grand conflit avec lui-même – et avec sa veste, aussi, accessoirement. Le garçon finit par souffler, excédé, avant de se tourner vers le magicien, et lui demanda :

« Tu n'aimes pas le fromage ?

— Je n'ai plus très faim, en fait, fit le lycéen en haussant les épaules.

— Ah. Dans ce cas, ça te dérange si je prend ta part de camembert ? »

Kaito cligna des yeux. Avant de baisser les yeux sur l'assiette qu'il venait de repousser. Il haussa les épaules et la lui tendit.

Le mannequin le remercia avant de prendre le triangle de fromage avec empressement. Il inclina doucement de la tête avant de prendre un air naturel. Il le posa sur son assiette, puis, alors qu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait – Kaito le fixait discrètement du coin de l’œil – il prit le morceau avec rapidité et le glissa sous la table. Quand il ressortit les main une seconde plus tard, le camembert avait disparu.

Le magicien cligna des yeux. Ce gosse venait vraiment de planquer un morceau de fromage dans ses fringues ?

… oh, et puis, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Il pouvait très bien avoir un petit creux une fois sorti du restaurant…


	6. Chapitre Sixième

Adrien s'écroula sur le lit de son immense chambre en soufflant. Instantanément, son Kwami sortit de sa cachette pour aller se percher sur une des étagères qui se situaient en contre-haut.

Le jeune mannequin, bien que ravi d'avoir pu croiser un vieil ami au cours du dîner, était malgré tout soulagé d'en avoir fini. Il détestait les repas officiels encore plus que Chloé, et _elle_ les haïssait déjà avec passion. Passer la soirée entouré d'adultes aux conversations barbantes n'était pas la meilleure manière possible pour manger le dernier repas de la journée – quoique, être seul dans la salle à manger du manoir Agreste n'était pas très palpitant non plus.

Il regarda l'horloge d'un coup d’œil. Il était tard, mais il ne se sentait pas fatigué pour autant. En fait, être resté assis toute la soirée à écouter son père et André Bourgeois décrire la cible de Kid aux policiers dans les moindres détails avaient fini par le faire remuer sur sa chaise.

Or, il connaissait le meilleur moyen possible pour décompresser.

Il sourit avant de lancer :

« Plagg !

— Oh, non… soupira le Kwami de la voix fatiguée et hautaine qui le caractérisait. Tu ne comptes quand même pas sortir à cette heure-ci ?

— Si, fit Adrien avec un sourire un peu inquiétant. Et en plus, tu as eu trois camemberts pour te charger à bloc. _Dont_ un que j'ai dû extorquer à quelqu'un pour éviter que tu n'ailles le chercher toi-même parce que, je cite : « Abandonner un morceau pareil serait un crime de lèse-majesté ». Tu n'as aucune excuse pour te plaindre. Transforme-moi ! »

Le chat volant eut à peine le temps de se plaindre qu'il était aspiré à l'intérieur de la bague du garçon. Celle-ci passa alors d'un gris métallisé à un noir d'encre orné d'une patte de chat vert fluo, et tout le corps du mannequin se recouvrit de son costume de Chat Noir. Avec un sourire, il fit tourner dans sa main le bâton télescopique qui était apparu en même temps que sa combinaison, puis ouvrit la fenêtre et se jeta dans la nuit.

***

Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, Marinette n'avait pas vraiment de raisons valables pour avoir endossé son costume à pois cette nuit-là. Surtout sachant qu'elle avait un contrôle de mathématiques le lendemain et qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à le réviser.

Mais voilà : Alya lui avait envoyé un message sur son portable pour lui dire qu'Adrien allait rencontrer les policiers de la délégation japonaise qui venait d'arriver, et elle avait interrompu l'assemblage d'une veste – oui, elle avait toujours son contrôle de maths à réviser… et non, elle ne procrastinait _absolument_ pas – pour rêvasser sur le jeune mannequin, comme cela arrivait assez souvent. Et puis finalement, à force de rêvasser, elle avait finalement décidé de se transformer pour aller jeter un coup d’œil en personne à ce dîner auquel assistait Adrien.

Non, elle ne souffrait pas de problèmes obsessionnels, merci bien.

Elle voulait juste jeter un petit coup d’œil. Petit coup d’œil qui s'était transformé en un temps plus ou moins long ; elle n'aurait pas pu le dire, elle avait la flemme de regarder sur l'écran de son yo-yo high-tech (avec connexion internet, oreillettes, et GPS inclus, ce truc était décidément très pratique).

Quand tout le monde avait fini par quitter le restaurant (elle avait vraiment dû rêvasser devant le visage d'Adrien pendant un long moment… mais elle aimait le regarder quand il parlait aux gens… (non, pour la dernière fois, elle n'était _pas_ un stalker dérangé)), elle avait continué à se balancer de toits en toits jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la Tour Montparnasse.

La vue qu'il y avait de là-haut était vraiment magnifique, surtout de nuit.

Elle respira doucement. En général, elle ne se transformait que quand un Akuma attaquait la ville ou dans une situation de crise en général, mais il y avait du bon parfois, à juste se balancer pour le plaisir. Et en plus, elle ne risquait pas de se dé-transformer tant qu'un super-vilain ne l'obligerait pas à utiliser son Lucky Charm.

Oui, décidément, c'était bien plus tranquille la nuit…

C'est alors que Chat Noir atterrit brusquement devant elle. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise et son compagnon eut un sourire amusé en voyant sa réaction.

« Surprise de me voir, ma Lady ? »

Elle toussa avant de retrouver ses esprits. On dirait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu besoin de prendre l'air, ce soir.

« Et bien, j'ai vraiment réussi à te surprendre, on dirait. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir un chat sur ton balcon, pas vrai ? » continua Chat Noir avec un sourire satisfait.

La super-héroïne, dépitée, se frappa le visage du plat de la main. Elle n'était _même pas_ sur son balcon.

« Et sinon, est-ce que je t'ai manqué depuis la dernière fois ? continua le héros au costume de félidé. Oui, sûrement, vu que tu est venue exprès jusqu'ici pour me voir…

— Je ne pensais pas vraiment te croiser ici, Chat Noir.

— C'est ton subconscient qui a dicté tes pas, dans ce cas. J'ai vraiment dû beaucoup te manquer depuis la dernière fois ! »

La super-héroïne soupira.

« La dernière fois, c'était hier, chaton. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu mal se passer durant ce laps de temps…

— Bah, on ne sait jamais. Il peut s'en passer, des choses, en une journée… peut-être que mon absence prolongée a fini par te faire ouvrir les yeux sur mon charme félin et… »

Ladybug lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête pour le faire taire.

« … enfin bref, passons. Alors, que fait une aussi charmante coccinelle toute seule dehors à cette heure ?

— Je pourrais te retourner la question. Mais si tu veux savoir, j'essayais juste de remettre à plus tard du travail… _déjà_ en retard.

— Ma Lady, prise à procrastiner ! fit mine de s'offusquer Chat Noir. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça…

— Oh, c'est bon, le coupa Ladybug. Pourquoi tu es là, toi, d'ailleurs ?

— Les dîners sont horriblement barbants, presque autant que les adultes qui y assistent. J'avais besoin de décompresser après ça.

— Un dîner ? »

Chat Noir secoua la tête.

« Ouais, une sorte de… repas de famille, en quelque sorte ? »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais Adrien ne pouvait pas vraiment aller dans les détails sans se faire mettre à jour – pas que ça le dérangerait, mais les identités secrètes étaient censées rester secrètes…

« Je vois… tiens, en parlant de dîner, je suis allée jeter un coup d’œil à ce groupe de policiers japonais qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui…

— Tu es allée surveiller la Brigade du Kid ? Quand ? demanda Chat Noir, surpris.

— Oh, juste un coup d’œil tout-à-l'heure quand ils mangeaient au Grand Paris avec le maire et Gabriel Agreste. Je voulais voir de quoi ils avaient l'air, on ne sait jamais… »

Ce n'était pas… tout à fait… la vraie raison, mais au moins cette excuse avait du sens : après tout, ces gens n'étaient pas habitués à vivre sous la menace du Papillon. Si les Parisiens avaient appris à tenter de contrôler leurs émotions pour éviter de se faire déborder par la colère – les cours de méditation zen étaient très populaires à la capitale en ce moment – le chef de ces policiers étrangers semblait avoir comme mot d'ordre de crier le plus fort possible dès que la moindre petite contrariété arrivait ; ça lui était arrivé une ou deux fois pendant le temps qu'elle était à la fenêtre. Il faudrait surveiller ça.

Sous son costume, Adrien était en train de hurler d'excitation à l'idée que sa Lady avait été aussi proche de sa véritable identité, à vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui (bon, d'accord, elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, mais peu importe). Il se concentra néanmoins afin de ne pas laisser transparaître son état sous-jacent de fan-boy avancé en face de sa partenaire.

« Et alors ? Tes pronostics ?

— Si jamais le chef de leur brigade se fait akumatiser, il faudra venir se battre avec des boules Quiès level 999. »

Chat Noir eut une toux amusée.

« Je prends note. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de la Brigade du Kid…

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour ce voleur ? L'arrêter ou…

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Ladybug en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'un toit. C'est vrai que c'est un criminel qui sévit depuis deux décennies, il serait grand temps que quelqu'un finisse par l'arrêter… mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas l'air vraiment dangereux…

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas essayer de l'arrêter quand même ! J'ai particulièrement envie d'aller _chat_ -boter son cambriolage ! » s'exclama Chat Noir.

La super-héroïne se retint de s'enfoncer le visage dans les mains en entendant le mauvais jeu de mot de son coéquipier.

Son homologue ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé à penser à la perspective de se mesurer au voleur. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais la ceinture de cuir qui constituait sa queue de chat était en train de s'enrouler sur elle-même en remuant et le spectacle aurait été assez amusant à voir s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le regarder.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça… mais ce voleur a l'air d'être plutôt populaire auprès des gens… l'arrêter signifierait se mettre tout son fan-club à dos, et il est encore plus monumental que le nôtre… ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose qu'avec les Akumas… »

Chat Noir haussa les épaules.

« Ce type a l'air d'adorer les challenges, or, par un fabuleux hasard, il se trouve que c'est également mon cas. Et même s'il ne finit pas en prison, j'ai bien l'intention de l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le fourreau ! »

Ladybug réfléchit un instant. Elle savait que Kid avait de grandes chances de rendre l'objet volé une fois le cambriolage fini, mais s'il _parvenait_ à le voler à la base, cela jetterait un coup au système de protection du Louvre ET à la Police de Paris…

Chat Noir n'avait pas tort. Même s'ils n’essayaient pas de l'arrêter – ce qui serait de toutes façons une mauvaise idée avec tous les fans du voleur sur place qui étaient connus pour toujours couvrir la fuite de leur idole avec joie – l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le fourreau serait un bon moyen de mettre en valeur les capacités de protection de Paris…

Mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas envie d'être responsable de l'emprisonnement de qui que ce soit… sauf le Papillon, mais le Papillon était une tout autre histoire.

Elle se redressa.

« Bon, écoute. On va sur place, et on empêche le Kid de voler sa cible par tout les moyens, mais si on doit choisir entre récupérer le fourreau et arrêter Kid, on choisit le fourreau, ça te va ?

— Ce type n'a pas l'air du genre à s'avouer vaincu facilement, mais… ça marche pour moi, ma Lady ! »

La jeune fille sourit avant de se relever.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que je rentre, maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? On a tout notre temps, on ne risque pas de se dé-transformer ! Pour une fois qu'on peut discuter tranquillement…

— Mais mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter, chaton.

— … entendu. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Sa partenaire lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Était-ce une manière _absolument pas subtile_ pour essayer de déterminer l'endroit où j'habite que je viens d'entendre ?

— Heu… peut-être », concéda Chat Noir, l'air gêné.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, mais était malgré tout amusée. Elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de la part de Chat, tout les deux étant parfaitement au courant des règles évidentes de sécurité de tout super-héro sain d'esprit.

« Bon, j'y vais.

— Entendu… à bientôt, Buginette ! »

Ladybug se retint de lever les yeux au ciel au surnom et décolla, accrochant son yo-yo à toutes les structures suffisamment hautes pour pouvoir lui donner de l'élan pendant sa course.

***

Bientôt, elle arriva sur le toit de la Boulangerie/Pâtisserie Dupain-Cheng et elle se glissa par la trappe qui menait à sa chambre. Là, elle se dé-transforma et sa Kwami sortit de ses boucles d'oreilles pour voleter mollement dans la pièce, les bijoux perdant leurs tâches rouges pour redevenir d'un noir uni.

Marinette sourit et lui tendit une assiette de cookies que la petite créature engloutit avec avidité. Puis elle s'assit à son bureau pour finir ses devoirs plus qu'un peu négligés. Sauf qu'évidement, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

Elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi Adrien et son père avaient accompagné le maire à ce dîner avec la délégation japonaise, même après être allée jeter un coup d’œil discret au jeune mannequin en tant que Ladybug. Après tout, même si le styliste était ami avec le maire, cela ne pouvait pas justifier qu'il soit invité à discuter avec la Police… peut-être était-ce un simple problème relationnel d'adultes ? Oh, et puis peu importait, après tout.

Elle secoua la tête. Foutu contrôle de maths. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder en regardant les photos d'Adrien qui constituaient son fond d'écran. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver son image sur le net, le jeune mannequin était plutôt populaire. Et il était de notoriété publique que Gabriel Agreste était le styliste préféré de Marinette depuis des années, aussi il n'était pas surprenant de voir des photos d'Adrien posant pour les créations de son père un peu partout dans sa chambre… enfin, elle espérait. Mais elle les cachait quand même au-cas-où si besoin il y avait.

Elle eu un petit rire. Dire que quand elle avait rencontré le jeune garçon pour la première fois, quelques mois auparavant, il lui avait fait une si mauvaise impression qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait le détester ! La situation avait bien changé. Elle ne connaissait personne sur cette Terre qui était plus gentil qu'Adrien, après tout.

Elle finit ses révisions sans entrain alors que Chat Noir lui revenait en tête. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Cet histoire de dîner de famille l'intriguait également. De quel genre de dîner s'agissait-il ? Quelque chose de simplement familial ou de plus mondain ?

En fait, elle ne savait pas du tout quel genre de personne il était sous son masque… elle se demandait parfois comment son partenaire gérait sa double identité et le fait de devoir cacher son statut de super-héro à ceux qu'il connaissait… en tout cas, pour elle, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Elle avait arrêté de compter les fois où elle avait brusquement dû faire faux bond à ses amis ou arriver en retard au collège à cause d'un akuma…

Elle aurait bien aimé, parfois, pouvoir connaître la véritable identité de Chat Noir, discuter avec lui sans masque et sans avoir à mentir pour protéger leurs identités, se confier à quelqu'un sur la situation sans avoir à sortir en cachette la nuit pour traverser la ville, ou simplement pour avoir _quelqu'un d'autre_ dans la même situation qu'elle et qui pouvait la comprendre, voire couvrir ses arrières, même hors du costume… mais c'était trop risqué.

Si jamais le Papillon découvrait l'identité de l'un d'entre eux, il fallait à tout prix éviter que l'autre se fasse mettre à jour dans le même temps. Et par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de révéler leurs identités. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque.

Mais, si elle était un peu triste de cette situation, elle savait cela devait être bien plus difficile à vivre pour Chat Noir : après tout, il était amoureux de Ladybug, et il avait beau être une tête brûlée qui passait son temps à faire des jeux de mots stupides ou à lui donner des surnoms bizarres, elle savait que ses sentiments étaient sincères à son égard, alors même qu'il ne connaissait ni son nom ni son visage.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partager ses sentiments. Son cœur était à Adrien, et Chat Noir était juste un ami pour elle. Certes, un ami très important, qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde, mais…

Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié-là et qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, ça ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Peut-être espérait-il que ses sentiments évoluent un jour…

Elle soupira. Sa vie était vraiment, _vraiment_ , beaucoup trop compliquée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arf. Je déteste écrire les trucs qui se rapportent à la romance. Raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Mais peu importe.


	7. Chapitre Septième

« Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur…

— Il pleut… Aoko n'aime pas la pluie…

— Il va falloir t'y habituer, alors. C'est courant ici.

— Maaaaiiisheeu… »

Kaito secoua la tête, dépité. Aoko était dans cet état depuis qu'elle avait tiré les rideaux de sa chambre le matin même. Après tout, elle avait prévu de se promener dans Paris, et ces plans tombaient un peu à l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire…

Le jeune magicien soupira.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller au Louvre, dans ce cas ? On peut aller rendre visite à ton père, et ce sera une bonne excuse pour visiter le musée… »

Son amie d'enfance se redressa soudain.

« Ah ! C'est une bonne idée ! Aoko veut voir la Joconde et la Victoire de Samothrace !

— Et bien si tu veux les voir, il va falloir t'habiller et descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner…

— Compris ! »

La lycéenne mit son camarade dehors pour pouvoir se changer – même si ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence pour Kaito, s'il voulait voir ses sous-vêtements, il le pouvait, qu'elle se change derrière une porte ou non… mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire poursuivre par un balai furieux aujourd'hui. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

Préparer un cambriolage dans une ville envahie de papillons démoniaques, avec des super-héros dotés de super-pouvoirs qui avaient de super-chances d'apparaître pour lui mettre des super-bâtons dans les roues, entre autres.

Il avait commencé la veille à décortiquer toutes les vidéos qu'il avait pu trouver sur eux, et en cela, le Ladyblog s'était révélé être une véritable mine d'informations. C'était à se demander qui était cette Alya Cézaire pour Ladybug : elle lui avait plusieurs fois accordée des interviews privées et avait même reconnu publiquement qu'elle adorait son travail… en fait, Kaito avait presque l'impression que cette Ladybug était aussi fan du blog d'Alya Cézaire qu'Alya Cézaire l'était de Ladybug elle-même !

Il ne savait pas non plus comment faisait cette fille pour toujours se retrouver, à quelques exceptions près, en première loges lors des attaques du Papillon. Et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir. Il faudrait qu'il aille rencontrer incognito cette fille…

Quand il descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel, il vit Akako qui était en train de manger sans grand appétit. Hakuba devait déjà être au Louvre avec la Police française et la Brigade à l'heure qu'il était. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de la sorcière qui était en train de touiller le contenu de sa tasse sans le boire. Lui-même se servit un grand bol de chocolat tout en continuant de regarder les vidéos sur sa tablette.

Au bout d'un moment, il secoua la tête et se tourna vers la sorcière.

« Alors ? Ça va mieux depuis hier soir ?

— La présence s'est estompée… soupira Akako en fixant sa cuillère. Bien sûr, elle est toujours présente, mais pas plus que quand nous sommes arrivés hier… je dois me concentrer pour la sentir.

— Tu penses pouvoir en déterminer l'origine ?

— Impossible, elle est beaucoup trop faible et diffuse… – La sorcière secoua la tête. – J'aurais aimé t'être un peu plus utile, mais…

— Ne dis pas ça, tu en fais déjà beaucoup », répliqua le magicien.

À ce moment-là, Aoko entra dans la salle de restaurant et se dirigea vers eux avec enthousiasme, aussi ils se décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de changer de sujet.

« Et donc, ce Papillon est à Paris depuis plusieurs mois… commença Akako, avant d'être interrompue par une Aoko apparemment très motivée qui s'écria avec ferveur :

— Celui-là, si Aoko l'avait en face, il finirait avec un balai sur le crâne !

— Tu sais, je pense que si on pouvait le trouver aussi facilement, Ladybug et Chat Noir auraient déjà réglé le problème eux-mêmes… fit remarquer Kaito avec un sourire.

— Même ! Comment ose-t-il faire cela à la population de Paris ? Ce type est monstrueux !

— Je sais, Aoko… par contre évite de trop t'énerver, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une super- _Ahōko_ en colère dans la nature…

— _Bakaito_! Si jamais un de ces papillons essaye de transformer Aoko en démon, elle lui fera sa fête avant !

— Ne prend pas trop le risque non plus, s'il-te-plaît… »

La lycéenne se mit à bouder – même si Kaito pouvait voir qu'elle faisait semblant – avant de s'asseoir pour manger en compagnie de ses camarades. Puis le groupe remonta pour se préparer à sortir.

Aoko semblait ravie d'aller visiter le Louvre, mais honnêtement Kaito y voyait surtout l'opportunité de pouvoir aller sur place directement pour pouvoir éventuellement modifier ses plans en fonction d'un changement de configuration des lieux importun, ou de quelque chose d'imprévu… et aussi pour voir l'organisation de la Police en prévision du vol. Il aurait lieu le lendemain soir, après tout, les forces de l'ordre n’avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

Akako donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer, mais le magicien pouvait voir ses yeux qui fouillaient l'environnement, comme en quête de quelque chose d'invisible. Sans doute essayait-elle de repérer la présence qui l'avait surprise la veille. Mais vu son expression, elle n'y parvenait pas.

***

Ils arrivèrent au Louvre un peu plus tard, et purent rentrer sans trop avoir à attendre en appelant le père d'Aoko, qui envoya un policier à leur rencontre pour les escorter.

Il suivirent l'agent Takamura jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'exposition, et Aoko salua son père avec excitation.

« Papa ! Vous vous en sortez avec la protection de la pierre ?

— J'espère… ce n'est pas comme si on avait déjà pu empêcher Kid de voler quoi que ce soit, mais bon… si on arrive à boucher toutes les sorties on devrait s'en sortir… nous avons déjà décidé d'un code pour déterminer si la personne en face est un policier ou Kid en déguisement. Nous nous sommes dit que plus tôt nous le mettions en place, moins il aurait de chance d'en avoir connaissance.

— Un code ? Quel genre de code ? demanda innocemment Kaito.

— Ah, ah ! rit Nakamori de bon cœur. Si je te le dis, ça ne sert plus à rien, Kaito-kun ! Imagine que tu sois Kid sous déguisement ! »

Le voleur (qui n'était pas sous déguisement) grommela. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de passer outre cet obstacle…

Il aperçut dans un coin Hakuba qui le regardait d'un air supérieur avec un sourire en coin et il eut une folle envie de le frapper. Mais il ne le fit pas. Non, il attendrait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun témoin et là, il se contenterait de le détruire psychologiquement en l'habillant de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit… et il lui teindrait aussi les cheveux en rose, tiens… quoique, s'il faisait ça, il valait mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour admirer le résultat…

Ignorant le triste sort qui lui était réservé dans la tête de son camarade de classe, le détective lycéen se dirigea vers un policier français pour lui communiquer une instruction donnée par un de ses homologues japonais.

Aoko, elle, se précipita pour admirer tout ce qui était dans la pièce. Bien sûr, elle était incapable de lire tous les panneaux explicatifs, mais les explications étaient traduites en japonais et elle se plongea dans la lecture un moment, avant de repartir et d'aller voir toutes les vitrines.

Kaito et Akako firent de même, avec un peu moins d'entrain, cependant. Le jeune magicien était en train de regarder un plastron abîmé avec un intérêt modéré (il était plus occupé à examiner le système de sécurité de la pièce et les nouvelles caméras en place) quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche.

Il se retourna et vit la sorcière qui était tournée vers le centre de la salle. Sans un mot, il la suivit jusqu'au piédestal où se trouvait le fourreau orné du rubis, dont il ne s'était pas encore approché pour éviter que son comportement n'ait l'air trop suspect (avec tous les policiers autour, s'approcher était assez compliqué), mais si c'était Akako qui l'y traînait…

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il néanmoins à sa compagne en voyant son air grave.

— Il y a quelque chose avec cette arme. Je ressens une énergie qui s'en échappe… une vieille magie.

— Vraiment ? »

Le voleur regarda le fourreau. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux quand on le regardait, c'était à quel point il était bien conservé. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait été fondu, cousu et assemblé la veille. Pourtant, il datait de plusieurs siècles, avait traversé plusieurs guerres et avait sans doute dû, à un moment donné, être laissé sans entretien quelque part… mais cela n'avait eu aucune emprise sur lui.

Kaito ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas croire Akako, mais si ça avait été le cas, l'état de l'arme aurait quand même été suspect.

Il avait remarqué que la relique semblait très bien conservée, mais il avait cru que c'était les photos qui lui donnait une telle impression d'éclat. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

« C'est une magie positive, c'est certain… mais je n'arrive pas à en déterminer la nature primaire… ni l'origine.

— L'origine ?

— Là d'où provient l'énergie. Son noyau, en quelque sorte.

— La pierre, peut-être ? »

Akako secoua la tête.

« Cette pierre semble juste être une sorte de catalyseur… il y a autre chose de plus profond. »

Kaito fixa l'arme et son contenant, qui étaient exposés côte-à-côte dans la vitrine. Le fourreau, constitué de cuir noir et orné de fleurs métalliques qui servaient également d'armature, s'accordait parfaitement à l'épée, dont la lame argentée brillait doucement sous les éclairages du musée et semblait presque être encore particulièrement bien aiguisée.

Le pommeau de l'arme était fait d'un métal rouge qui s'entrelaçait légèrement le long de la garde et, une fois rengainé, le motif s'emboîtait parfaitement avec le rubis qui était fixé à l'endroit où le fourreau et le ceinturon étaient liés ensemble.

C'était une arme assez peu orthodoxe, et si elle avait vraiment été utilisée pendant la Guerre de Cent Ans, ce n'était pas par le simplet de la bande. La personne à qui appartenait ce chef-d’œuvre d'orfèvre devait sans aucun doute être un général très haut gradé.

Kaito admira l'arme pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Nakamori ne le rejoigne devant le piédestal.

« Jolie breloque, pas vrai ? »

Le magicien s'étouffa avant de se tourner violemment.

« Une breloque ? _Ça_? »

L'inspecteur éclata de rire à son regard scandalisé.

« Je l'admets, c'est une sacrée épée… et particulièrement bien conservée, qui plus est. Au point que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas une copie… mais les spécialistes sont formels, c'est juste l'arme la mieux conservée qu'ils aient jamais vu. Vraiment étonnant.

— Ça, je suis d'accord…

— Enfin, passons. Si tu emmenais Aoko visiter le reste du musée ? Il y a beaucoup à voir ici et je préférerais que vous vous éloignez un peu de cet endroit.

— Très bien. »

Le magicien se détourna de la stèle pour aller rejoindre son amie d'enfance qui était en train de regarder des vieilles lettres de rapports divers qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu déchiffrer même si elle avait parlé le français couramment, et l'entraîna dans une autre salle. Au bout d'un moment, Akako les rejoignit, même si elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œils à la pièce dont elle venait de sortir.

« Kaito ! Aoko veut aller voir la Joconde !

— Mais c'est à l'autre bout du musée… autant regarder les autres salles avant, on ira la voir après… »

La fille de policier bougonna mais accepta. Il visitèrent au cours des heures qui suivirent diverses périodes de l'Histoire, de l'Antiquité à la Renaissance, et Kaito se retint de faire une remarque à Akako quand il tombèrent sur un tableau qui représentait un bûcher de sorcière du Moyen-Âge. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne l'aurait pas bien pris…

À un moment, Kaito s'assit sur un banc central avec Aoko (qui commençait à être plutôt fatiguée), tandis que la sorcière examinait avec intérêt le tableau qui présentait le Radeau de la Méduse.

« Aoko commence à être fatiguée… et si on s'arrêtait de visiter et qu'on allait manger ? Ça doit être l'heure, non ?

— Je pense aussi… tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter un sandwich ? Il y a des buvettes à l'entrée.

— D'accord ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Akako, et lui demanda :

« Akako-chan, tu veux nous accompagner ou on se retrouve ici ?

— Allez-y sans moi, j'aimerais continuer à regarder, répondit succinctement la sorcière, en jetant un coup d’œil à Kaito qui lui donna la chair de poule pour une raison inconnue.

— D'accord ! Tu veux qu'on t’achète quelque chose à manger ?

— Ce sera inutile, mais merci de l'offre, Nakamori-san. »

Les deux amis d'enfance se détachèrent donc de la sorcière et rejoignirent l'entrée du Louvre pour s'acheter de quoi casser la croûte.

« C'est vraiment bien, ce musée, par vrai Kaito ? demanda Aoko alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table pour manger.

— C'est vrai… mais ç'aurait peut-être été mieux avec un peu moins de monde…

— C'est parce que c'est les vacances pour une partie du pays en ce moment et que les gens viennent, c'est le père d'Aoko qui l'a dit. »

Kaito hocha la tête. Le Louvre ne devait pas être ravi de devoir bloquer une pièce d'exposition pendant une période touristique à cause de lui… enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix non plus…

« On dirait que la pluie s'est arrêtée, fit soudain le magicien de regardant à travers la pyramide de verre qui constituait le toit au-dessus d'eux ; il se fit la remarque que c'était là-haut qu'il apparaîtrait, le lendemain soir…

— C'est vrai… on pourra aller se promener dehors, dans ce cas !

— Bonne idée. »

Kaito éteignit la tablette qu'il avait allumé pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Il avait réussi à trouver le nom du collège où allait Alya Cézaire et par chance, ce n'était pas trop loin d'ici… il pouvait toujours s'arranger pour diriger Aoko dans la bonne direction et croiser la française « par hasard » à la sortie des cours…

Il avait vraiment envie de rencontrer la jeune fille qui semblait tellement informée sur les super-héros de Paris…

« Aoko a fini de manger ! On retourne visiter ?

— J'arrive, j'arrive. »


	8. Chapitre Huitième

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le collège et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, fuyant le cours comme s'ils avaient un Akuma aux trousses. Sauf Marinette, qui avait réussi, allez savoir comment, à faire tomber toutes ses affaires par terre et qui alla les ramasser en grommelant, avec Alya qui piaillait joyeusement à côté d'elle.

Quand elles sortirent, elles virent avec surprise Adrien et Nino qui les attendaient… ou plutôt, Nino qui attendait sa petite amie et Adrien qui attendait avec Nino, sans doute pour retarder le moment où il devrait rentrer chez lui.

Marinette se mit à émettre des sons étranges quand Adrien lui fit un signe de la main et elle se cacha derrière Alya, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

L'apprentie journaliste prit la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna au-dehors, leurs amis respectifs les suivant derrière.

« Alors, Marinette, tu t'en es sortie avec le contrôle de math ? demanda Adrien pour faire la conversation alors que les deux tourtereaux discutaient dans leur bulle quelques pas devant eux.

— Oh… heu… b… bien… enfin, non… heu… c'était… heu…

— Pas trop bien donc ? » demanda le jeune mannequin avec un sourire.

Marinette hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle se frappa mentalement la tête pour son bégaiement, et tenta de trouver quoi répondre quand elle entendit un cri de surprise devant elle.

Elle se tourna et vit qu'Alya avait percuté un passant de plein fouet en bas des escaliers qui permettaient de quitter le bâtiment. Elle se précipita vers son amie pour vérifier que tout allait bien, inquiète, mais Alya était déjà en train de se relever en fixant la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans, manifestement un touriste vu ses traits étrangers. Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'excuser, avec un accent que Marinette n'arrivait pas à placer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne vous avez pas vu… j'étais en train de discuter et…

— Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, je vous assure, le rassura Alya avec un sourire contrit. J'aurais dû regarder où j'allais…

— Vous veniez de sortir, vous ne pouviez pas me voir. C'est moi qui suis en faute. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour me pardonner ? Je peux vous payer une boisson, si vous voulez…

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je…

— Kaito ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Adrien, qui regardait l'étranger avec surprise et se rapprocha du groupe. Le touriste cligna des yeux un moment, de même que la fille qui l'accompagnait, qui se mit à lui parler dans leur langue avec rapidité.

Finalement, le garçon se tourna vers le mannequin et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« Ça alors ! Adrien Agreste ! J'ignorais que tu allais dans cette école ! Décidément, le monde est petit !

— En effet… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Nous avions visité le Louvre ce matin quand il pleuvait. Maintenant qu'il fait soleil Aoko voulait aller se promener dehors, et j'ai malheureusement percuté cette demoiselle sur le chemin… »

Marinette cligna des yeux. Ce touriste – qui parlait à présent dans un français impeccable – semblait bien connaître Adrien, mais…

Elle se redressa soudain. Mais oui ! Ces deux-là avaient dîné au restaurant la veille avec lui ! Elle les avait aperçus quand elle faisait sa « promenade » la veille en tant que Ladybug… cela voulait dire qu'ils faisaient partie du groupe qui accompagnait les policiers venus protéger le fourreau du Kid ?

« J'ignorais que tu avais un accent… je ne l'ai pas entendu quand on a mangé hier…

— Oh, ça… – le garçon eut un rire gêné – je venais de percuter la demoiselle, alors il a dû ressortir sans que je m'en rende compte…

— Je vois. Où sont Arthur et l'autre fille qui vous accompagnait ?

— Ils sont toujours au Louvre, Hakuba est ici en tant qu'interprète et Akako voulait visiter encore un peu… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit moment, quand Nino s'approcha, indécis.

« Heu… mec… tu le connais ? »

Adrien se retourna, avant de cligner des yeux.

« Oh, c'est vrai, vous ne les connaissez pas. Je vous présente Kaito Kuroba et Aoko Nakamori, ils accompagnent la Brigade qui est venue du Japon. Nous avons fait connaissance hier, quand j'ai accompagné mon père à un dîner avec le maire, et il se trouve que nous avons un ami commun.

— Oh, je vois… fit Alya, l'air concentré. Et pourquoi ils accompagnent la Police jusqu'en France ?

— C'est simple, fit le garçon – Kaito – avec un sourire. Aoko est la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori, qui dirige la Brigade du Kid. Quand à moi, j'ai été invité par la personne qui sert d'interprète entre les forces françaises et japonaises.

— Et c'est un bon magicien, à ce que j'ai compris, ajouta Adrien. Il a aidé plusieurs fois la Brigade à comprendre la manière dont Kid avait volé quelque chose… »

Le garçon eut un rire gêné.

« Oh, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ou deux… mais bref. Je dois toujours un café à cette demoiselle, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas tous avec nous ?

— Je ne pense pas que mon père acceptera… tenta de refuser Adrien, mais Alya le fit taire et s'écria :

— Ce sera avec plaisir ! Et puis tu as l'air d'être drôlement calé sur le Kid… ça m'intéresse !

— Vraiment ? Je serais ravi d'en parler, dans ce cas. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'en connais un petit paquet sur lui… répondit Kaito avec un sourire.

— Oui, mais, mon chauffeur… tenta à nouveau Adrien, mais cette fois ce fut Nino qui le coupa :

— Allez, pour une fois, mec ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire à ton vieux qu'il y avait des embouteillages ou un truc du genre ! »

Le mannequin finit par souffler et se dirigea vers la longue voiture noire qui attendait devant les grilles. Un instant plus tard, il revint, son sac de cours en moins.

« Je ne connais pas très bien la ville, commença Kaito, alors je pense que vous serez plus adepte que moi pour trouver un bon endroit…

— Avec plaisir ! Oh, et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Au fait, moi c'est Alya Cézaire !

— Enchanté, Alya.

— Et eux deux, ce sont Nino Lahiffe et Marinette Dupain-Cheng, des amis d'Adrien et moi ! »

Kaito se tourna vers les deux collégiens et s'inclina légèrement avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers la fille qui l'accompagnait – Aoko, si la mémoire de Marinette ne lui faisait pas défaut – pour lui parler en japonais. Il lui traduisait sans doute la conversation, car la collégienne entendit les prénoms des français à quelques reprises.

Les six jeunes se dirigèrent alors à la suite d'Alya vers un café pas trop bondé et s'installèrent tous autour d'une table.

***

Le plan se déroulait de manière un peu imprévue, mais Kaito n'allait pas se plaindre. À la base, il voulait se faire passer pour un simple touriste auprès de la jeune Alya Cézaire, mais la présence imprévue d'Adrien dans le cercle de ses amis était une aubaine sur laquelle il eût été stupide de cracher. Le garçon avait eu l'air d'être à la page quand il lui avait parlé la veille…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'Adrien semblait en connaître autant sur Ladybug, le Papillon, et tout le reste : s'il connaissait personnellement la gérante du Ladyblog, un des sites les plus complets du net, il devait obtenir tous les détails sans problèmes.

Mais pour pouvoir obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait, il allait falloir orienter la conversation en conséquence…

« Alors comme ça, tu es déjà allé sur plusieurs lieux de cambriolage… commença Alya avec un ton professionnel, en le fixant avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

— Et bien… le dirigeant de la Brigade du Kid est mon voisin, donc oui, il m'est souvent arrivé d'accompagner Aoko quand elle allait voir son père.

— Et tu es un magicien…

— Oui ! J'ai l'intention de commencer une carrière professionnelle quand j'aurais fini mes études.

— Ouah ! Mais c'est génial, ça ! fit Alya, excitée. Tu es doué, alors ? »

Kaito sourit et se contenta de faire apparaître une tulipe dans sa main. Les quatre français fixèrent la fleur, subjugués, tandis qu'Aoko levait les yeux au ciel en voyant son ami d'enfance qui faisait encore son intéressant.

« Kaito… tu recommences…

— Ils me demandaient si j'étais doué en tant que magicien, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !

— Oui, oui… est-ce qu'ils servent des jus de fruits ici ? Aoko ne peut pas lire la carte… »

Kaito lui traduisit la liste avant de retourner vers Alya.

« Excuse-moi, de quoi étions-nous en train de parler, déjà ?

— De la magie.

— Ah, oui ! J'ai appris auprès de mon père. Tu le connais peut-être ? Il s'appelait Tōichi Kuroba, il était renommé dans le monde entier !

— Vraiment ? fit Alya en cherchant immédiatement le nom sur son portable. Ah, effectivement, il est drôlement célèbre ! Il… »

La jeune fille grimaça soudain.

« Il est mort ? Je suis vraiment désolée…

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura Kaito. Mais bref. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu avoir un bon niveau très tôt, je lui dois beaucoup.

— Je suppose que ça doit être bien pratique pour la Brigade d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour les aider.

— Oh, je ne les ai aidé qu'à de rares occasions, souffla le magicien, amusé. Vu que je suis plutôt fan du Kid, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir capturé…

— Tu es un fan ? réagit immédiatement Alya en se redressant. Et pour quelles raisons ? »

_Parce que je suis génial, bien sûr, mais je ne vais pas dire ça_ , pensa Kaito en clignant des yeux.

« Et bien… déjà, en tant que magicien moi-même je ne peux qu'apprécier sa dextérité. Il est exceptionnellement doué, après tout, même s'il utilise ses talents pour voler.

— Je vois…

— Et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire pour le cambriolage de demain ! Il arrive toujours à trouver quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire… comme cette fois ou il marchait dans les airs…

— Il marchait dans les airs ? Vraiment ? »

Kaito lui expliqua alors comment c'était passé le cambriolage de l'aigue-marine « Merveille Bleue ». Un serveur arriva pendant qu'il parlait et ils commandèrent leurs boissons, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« … et la figure de proue a été retrouvé dans le side-car ? Vraiment ?

— Oui. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

— Je vois… »

Alya semblait être un véritable puits de questions. Mais Kaito n'était pas dérangé, et répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Il a l'air d'être plein de ressources… je me demande comment il s'en sortira face à Ladybug et Chat Noir…

— S'ils viennent ! Ils n'ont fait aucune annonce pour confirmer leur présence, intervint Nino.

— Oh, mais moi, je suis sûr qu'ils viendront… répondit Adrien avec un sourire. Chat Noir adore les challenges, après tout !

— C'est vrai. Et face à des super-pouvoirs, je ne pense pas que Kid fera long feu !

— Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûre… il est imprévisible, cela pourrait lui être d'une grande aide… »

Les français se mettaient à discuter avec animation pour savoir si oui ou non Kid faisait le poids contre les super-héros. Kaito s'étira sur sa chaise avant de se tourner vers Aoko, qui avait fini son verre de jus de pomme depuis un bon moment.

« Ça va ?

— Aoko ne comprends pas ce que vous dites… c'est pas marrant… »

Le magicien fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire. D'un geste, il sortit son paquet de cartes et commença à les mélanger et les tendit à sa camarade, qui sourit à son tour avant d'en prendre une.

Les autres virent ce qu'il se passait et arrêtèrent leurs échanges pour observer.

« Bien… tu as bien retenu la carte ?

— Oui. »

Kaito la prit alors pour la montrer aux autres – c'était un trois de carreau. Puis il la remit dans le deck et mélangea, faisant également faire de même aux autres. Quand ce fut finit, il fit choisir deux cartes à Alya. L'une d'elle, sans surprise, était le trois de carreau. L'autre…

« Heu… je ne sais pas lire les hiraganas, désolée… » fit la lady-blogueuse en la tendant aux deux japonais. Aoko, qui était la plus proche, se saisit de la carte pour la lire.

Dessus, il y avait marqué _« Aoko a une culotte à pois roses. »_

_« BAKAITOOOOOOOO ! »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux étaient partis dans une course-poursuite entre les tables, Kaito riant ouvertement en évitant habilement les coup de balai d'Aoko. Comment elle avait mis la main sur l'objet ménager était néanmoins un mystère.

« Heu… quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Nino, mais personne ne répondit, les autres étant tout aussi perdus que lui.

Les serveurs arrivèrent alors, légitimement furieux de voir leur café démoli à coup de balai, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de pouvoir atteindre les deux japonais toujours pris dans leur course-poursuite, car une explosion retentit soudain à l'extérieur, accompagné de cris divers et variés, dont une puissante alarme qui semblait résonner dans tout le quartier et un très reconnaissable et très paniqué « AKUMAAAAAAAAA ! ».

Tout les clients et employés arrêtèrent soudain se qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et le café fut vidé en quelques secondes. Aoko et Kaito cessèrent leur course-poursuite et firent comme les autres autour d'eux, qui se dirigeaient vers une porte à l'arrière du magasin qui donnait sur un escalier.

Mais alors qu'il s’apprêtait à entrer dans la cave du restaurant, manifestement aménagée pour les attaques récurrentes d'akumas, Kaito se rendit compte qu'il avait été séparés du groupe de collégiens français. Il fouilla autour de lui, avant d'apercevoir Nino qui peinait à avancer, plaqué contre un mur. Il navigua dans sa direction et une fois à sa hauteur, lui demanda :

« Tu sais où sont les autres ?

— Non, répondit le garçon en secouant la tête. Je suppose qu'Alya est aller tout filmer, comme d'habitude… mais j'ai perdu Adrien et Marinette. Je les ai vu partir dans la mauvaise direction, j'espère qu'ils vont bien… »

Le magicien jura mentalement. Il espérait que les trois collégiens, étaient en sécurité.

« Par où ils sont partis ?

— En direction des toilettes, fit Nino en désignant l'endroit du doigt – une porte à proximité de la sortie. Je voulais les attendre pour être sûrs qu'ils descendent avant qu'on ferme la cave, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus…

— Je vois. Descends, je m'occupe d'aller les chercher, d'accord ? »

Le jeune DJ hocha vivement la tête avant de suivre les derniers clients qui descendaient les escaliers. Kaito, lui, alla en direction des toilettes et appela les deux collégiens.

Personne ne répondit.

Il pinça les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, où devait sans doute se trouver Alya en premières loges, et que les deux derniers de la bande avaient manifestement rejointe.

Hors de question de laisser des enfants se faire blesser tant qu'il pourrait l'empêcher.


	9. Chapitre Neuvième

Quand Kaito sortit du café, il tomba sur une rue complètement dévastée. L'endroit, auparavant rempli de passants de tous âges, n'était plus désormais qu'un champ de ruines, de débris d'immeubles et de morceaux de goudron arrachés au sol. Il se força à rester calme, sachant pertinemment que la panique ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Alya, Marinette et Adrien et qu'il s'assure qu'ils étaient tous trois en sécurité, mais cela ne pourrait se faire s'il n'était pas maître de ses émotions. Il souffla.

_« Imagine que tu es à un cambriolage. Le Démon, c’est la Police. Une police motivée et compétente. Avec quelques détectives. Les enfants, c'est Akako ou Jii-chan. Tu dois juste t'assurer que rien ne leur arrive tout en évitant de te faire arrêter. »_

Le jeune magicien se lança dans le sillage frais que le démon avait creusé dans l'asphalte, suivant le bruit assourdissant désormais étouffé par la distance. Alya, fidèle à son âme de reportrice, devait sans doute déjà se trouver au plus près, mais il restait à savoir à quelle distance d'elle se trouvaient ses deux camarades, qui l'avaient sans doute suivie par inquiétude.

Il venait de tourner à un angle de rue quand il manqua de percuter une jeune femme qui se tenait debout, immobile ; le choc était clairement visible sur son visage, et elle triturait de ses doigts fébriles un sac de marque couvert de poussière. Elle portait un tailleur déchiré par endroits, un des talons de ses chaussures était brisé, et ses cheveux formaient les réminiscences de ce qui semblait avoir été un temps un chignon serré. En gros, elle ressemblait à la figurante rescapée d'un film catastrophe.

Elle se tourna vers le lycéen qui s'était arrêté au dernier moment, et Kaito vit qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le magicien se sentit alors obligé de demander :

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

C'était apparemment la mauvaise question à poser, car la jeune femme explosa soudain en sanglots.

« Je ne voulais pas, j… je vous jure que je ne voulais pas, il faut me croire, il faut me croire, je ne voulais pas, je…

— Pardon ?

— Le… l'Akuma… je… je vous jure qu… que ne voulais p… pas que ça se passe comme ça ! »

Kaito tenta de la calmer et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraîchement sortie d'une de ses poches. La femme la prit et avala quelques gorgées avec des mains tremblantes, avant de s'adosser à un mur poussiéreux. Elle souffla avant de murmurer :

« … merci.

— Je vous en prie, c'est naturel. Vous allez mieux ?

— Oui, beaucoup mieux, je… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Navrée. Je suppose que je suis encore sous le choc… c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions…

— Vous avez l'air de penser que vous êtes responsable de ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Kaito.

— Oui, mais… je vous assure que ce n'était pas volontaire ! Elle est la seule à avoir eu une telle réaction….

— Comment ça ?

— Et bien… je travaille dans une société de rachat-revente en temps que gestionnaire interne, et je… enfin…

— C'est une cliente qui a été escroquée ?

— Je vous demande pardon ! se redressa la femme avec vigueur. Notre société est tout à fait respectable ! »

Elle secoua la tête avant de s'expliquer.

« Non, en fait… nous avons dû faire plusieurs remaniements dans note boîte et Mlle Tolsteïk… c'est l'Akuma… a due être licenciée. Elle ne l'a pas bien pris, comme vous pouvez le voir…

— Je vois. Alors le démon risque de venir à votre rencontre ?

— Le démon ? – La femme sembla perdue un moment. – Oh, l'Akuma ? Non, il est déjà venu me chercher. Soit dit en passant, être trimballée à bout de bras par une arme de destruction massive n'a rien de plaisant. Mais Ladybug et Chat Noir sont venus à mon secours il y a quelques minutes à peine. Ils m'ont laissée là et sont partis à sa poursuite. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû rattraper Tolsteïk à l'heure qu'il est…

— Je vois. Juste en passant, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu passer des enfants – des collégiens ? L'une d'entre eux doit essayer de tout filmer, je pense…

— Hum… je ne sais pas. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas la tête à observer les gens…

— Je vois. Merci beaucoup, madame !

— Je vous en prie… mais soyez prudent… »

Kaito hocha la tête avant de continuer sa route. Décidément, il ne faisait pas bon vivre à Paris. Le sens des normalités de Kaito était peut-être grandement biaisé, mais il était à peu près certain que se transformer en démon à cause d'un perte d'emploi n'était pas preuve d'un environnement sain.

Il regrettait de plus en plus d'être venu à Paris, même avec un rubis aussi rare à la clef.

***

Il couru encore pendant quelques minutes avant de retrouver le Démon. Ou plutôt, il manqua de se faire décapiter par un projectile orange fluo alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et retourna se cacher derrière l'angle aussi sec.

Quand il tenta de jeter un coup d’œil prudent vers l'autre rue, il aperçut alors trois personnes en train de se battre.

… c'était quand même bien plus impressionnant en vrai.

Ladybug tentait de coincer les bras de son opposant à l'aide de son yo-yo, mais sans succès. Celui-ci, une créature humanoïde qui portait une sorte de _dogi_ orange et jaune fermé par une ceinture rouge vif, répliqua en en lui renvoyant une nouvelle bardée de projectiles, que Kaito parvint à identifier comme étant des _bo-shuriken_ quand quelques-uns atterrirent à proximité de lui. Il secoua la tête. Ce Démon avait beau être dans le thème « combattant japonais », il ne savait manifestement pas se servir d'une arme de jet correctement. Il n'essayait même pas d'attaquer directement en même temps, rien étonnant à ce que ses adversaires puissent tout esquiver sans problème.

Le magicien préféra laisser le soin aux super-héros de s'occuper du Démon et partit à la recherche d'Alya. Des trois collégiens, elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance de se trouver au plus près de la scène, du moins de l'avis de Kaito. Il contourna la scène par une ruelle adjacente, tout en retournant près du champ de bataille à chaque ouverture pour y confirmer l'absence de la reportrice.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives qu'il parvint à identifier la jeune fille, qui était en train de commenter avec animation la scène tout en filmant avec son portable. Il se précipita vers elle et l'atteignit au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa cachette pour suivre le trio de combattants qui commençaient à s'éloigner.

« Alya !

— Kaito ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? s'exclama la reportrice en le dévisageant avec surprise, son portable toujours braqué vers la scène de combat.

— A ton avis ? Je suis venu m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien, c'est dangereux par ici !

— Comment ça, « nous » ?

— Adrien et Marinette sont sortis en même temps que toi, tu ne le savais pas ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla es yeux, inquiète.

« Non, je ne les ai pas vu depuis le début de l'attaque… tu es sûr qu'ils sont partis ?

— Certain. Il ne sont jamais venus se mettre en sécurité avec les autres. »

Alya se mordit la lèvre un instant.

« Écoute, je dois continuer de m'occuper de mon _live_ , fit-elle en désignant son portable qui filmait toujours, même s'il n'y avait plus grand-chose dans la rue. Toi, essaie de les retrouver, mais ne t'approche pas trop d'accord ? Je les appellerai quand ce sera fini.

— Mais, et toi…

— Je suis habituée et je sais quoi faire. Ladybug m'a mise au parfum il y a longtemps niveau sécurité. Occupe-toi de Marinette et Adrien. Je les chercherai aussi moi-même de mon côté après. »

Sur ce, elle se précipita à la poursuite des super-héros tout en lançant quelques excuses à ceux qui suivaient le direct.

Kaito secoua la tête. On ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attaquait en filmant ce genre de chose, après tout elle était déjà bien plus prudente qu'au tout début des attaques où son filmage lui avait valu d'être kidnappé par un des Démons, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était rassuré pour autant.

Le magicien décida courir également et de suivre la jeune fille. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux autres, mais s'ils avaient leurs portables, ils devaient savoir où se trouvait Alya. Donc soit ils s'étaient éloignés et étaient en sécurité… soit ils étaient tout aussi près d'elle que lui et c'était très mauvais.

Il continua sa course le long des rues, entendant de loin les cris du combat. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre l'angle de la rue qu'il fut presque submergé d'une vague de coccinelles qui manqua de le recouvrir entièrement. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, tandis que les coccinelles poursuivaient leurs courses. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Un immeuble complètement écroulé était en train de se reconstituer de lui-même. De l'autre côté de la rue, des arbres découpés en tranches étaient en train de se recomposer, toutes leurs feuilles perdues se replaçant à leurs place sur les branches. Un pigeon qui s'était fait toucher par un _bo-shuriken_ eut soudain son aile libérée du pic qui la maintenait au sol et les plumes recouvertes de sang redevinrent immaculées.

En quelques secondes, la ville avait été complètement réparée. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il devait avouer que c'était assez impressionnant, même ce n'était pas la chose la plus exceptionnelle à être jamais arrivée dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment, en revanche, et il se précipita en direction des deux super-héros qui s'étaient posés au sol à côté d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière était à genoux et semblait perdue, ce à quoi Kaito en conclu qu'elle devait être la Mlle Tolsteïk dont il avait entendu parler plus tôt et qui avait été possédée par le Démon.

Il s'approcha des deux super-héros qui étaient en train de se féliciter d'un « Bien joué ! » enthousiaste, et les atteignit presque au même moment qu'Alya, ce qui devait signifier qu'elle avait pris un chemin plus long que le sien. Ou bien qu'il était plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle était à quelques mètres quand elle commença à crier quelque chose à propos d'une interview, mais le magicien l'interrompit en arrivant avant. Les deux héros eurent l'air surpris de le voir, à l'inverse d'Alya dont ils avaient manifestement l'habitude de la présence.

« Excusez-moi… commença Kaito. J'étais à la recherche de deux personnes qui ont disparu pendant l'attaque et je me demandais si vous les aviez croisé…

— C'est Marinette et Adrien ! rajouta Alya en arrivant enfin à côté de lui. Vous les avez déjà croisé, non ? »

Les deux semblèrent surpris, et Ladybug eut un rire haché en faisant alterner son regard entre les deux civils.

« Marinette? Heu, et bien… il me semble que je l'ai aperçue pas loin, mais… attendez, Adrien ? – Elle sembla beaucoup plus inquiète d'un seul coup. – Adrien a disparu pendant l'attaque ?

— Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, ma Lady ? demanda Chat Noir qui avait l'air sincèrement intéressé. Je l'ai vu vite fait il y a un moment, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas trop traîner. D'ailleurs, en parlant de traîner… c’est pas tout ça mais je ne vais pas tarder à me dé-transformer, alors… »

Sur ce, il fit une légère courbette et se saisit de son bâton. Kaito l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à propos d'une princesse et de comportement irresponsable, mais il ne pu en entendre plus qu'il était déjà parti.

« Je… je vais faire pareil. J'espère que vous retrouverez vite Adrien… et Marinette, aussi, j'espère que vous retrouverez les deux, enfin, vous m'avez compris, je… rah ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Ladybug envoya son yo-yo en l'air et le bip sonore de ses boucles d'oreilles se perdit dans le vent alors qu'elle quittait la place.

Alya soupira et éteignit son portable.

« Bon… pas d'interview pour cette fois…

— Désolé, Alya. Si je ne t'avais pas retenu plus tôt, tu aurais peut-être pu…

— C'est vrai que je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir filmé la fin du combat contre Fight-Girl, l'interrompit l'apprentie journaliste, mais je peux comprendre que tu te sois inquiété pour Adrien et Marinette… ça leur arrive souvent de disparaître en plein milieu d'une attaque et je me fais tout le temps un sang d'encre… »

Kaito, qui était en train d'essayer de garder son fou rire silencieux depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom du Démon, reprit son sérieux et fixa Alya, qui avait porté sa main à sa poitrine, comme si elle se mettait à serrer un pendentif ou quelque chose du genre. Sa main refermée dans le vide retomba pendant qu'Alya soupirait, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« Il y a des fois où j'ai l'impression qu'il va leur arriver quelque chose sans que je puisse rien y faire… parfois, c'est dur à vivre. »

Kaito regarda la reportrice en silence. L'inquiétude d'Alya envers ses deux camarades de classe ressemblait un peu à celle de Jii à son égard juste avant un cambriolage. D'une certaine manière, il pouvait la comprendre.

Il s'approcha de la jeune journaliste et mit une main sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait guère faire grand-chose d'autre pour lui remonter le moral.

Il entendit alors un bruit de course derrière eux et se retourna, pour voir Marinette qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de récupérer son souffle que Kaito était déjà sur elle.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça au beau milieu d'un attaque ? s'écria le magicien. Tu crois peut-être qu'une personne qui part tout filmer ce n'est pas assez risqué ?

— Je…

— Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si tu avait été blessée par le Démon ? Et ne me sors pas que tout est réparé maintenant, appuya Kaito en empêchant la jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche d'en placer une. Même si tout est calme maintenant, tu aurait pu être blessée et peu importe à quel point on guérit vite, ça n'efface pas le souvenir de la douleur. »

La jeune collégienne baissa la tête, intimidée.

« C… c'est vrai… pardon. C'est juste que… je m'inquiétais pour Alya et…

— Tu n'aurais pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider si tu t'étais retrouvée sous les décombres, crois-moi.

— Oui, c'est vrai… désolée. »

Kaito était sur le point de continuer sa remise à l'ordre quand il entendit un second bruit de course et vit Adrien arriver dans son champ de vision.

« Ah, enfin ! Je ne savait pas où vous étiez et je…

— Ça vaut pour toi aussi, d'ailleurs, l’interrompit le magicien avec un regard sévère.

Le jeune mannequin cligna des yeux, perdu.

« Heu… j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

— Non, t'inquiète, fit Alya. C'est juste Kaito qui nous a révélé la part de mère poule qui était caché en lui et qui enguirlandait Marinette pour s'être mise en danger.

— Et tu n'es pas mieux ! continua le magicien. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment Hakuba m'aurait lynché s'il avait appris que je t'ai laissé aller sur un champ de bataille ! »

Adrien cligna des yeux un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouve si drôle, toi ? fit Kaito, proprement agacé.

— Non, c’est juste que… en général, quand on me fait des remarques, on ramène toujours ça à mon père. Ça m'a fait bizarre que tu parles d'Arthur dans une situation pareille…

— Oui, et bien ton père aussi, il me tuerai, je pense, s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le jeune garçon mit sa main dans les cheveux, gêné, et Alya préféra changer de sujet.

« On ferait mieux de retourner au café, Nino doit se faire un sang d’encre.

— Bonne idée. »

Les quatre se mirent n route, mais Kaito s'arrêta en sentent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit pour voir qu'il avait deux messages, un d'Aoko qui datait de plusieurs minutes auparavant et qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu dans la panique ambiante, et un de Jii qu'il venait de recevoir. Celui de sa camarade s'inquiétait de son absence dans l'abri du café, tandis que celui du vieux complice demandaient des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'attaque – il semblait avoir entendu sa voix dans le direct d'Alya, même si son visage n'était pas apparu à l'écran.

Il soupira avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche. Il verrait plus tard.

Ils avaient à peine descendu l'avenue que son portable se remit à vibrer de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, et il grogna. Il sortit de nouveau l'appareil pour voir que Hakuba et Akako s’étaient ajoutés à la liste. Il soupira pour jeter un coup d’œil.

Il ignora royalement le message du détective et préféra ouvrir le mail de la sorcière. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il ne contenait que quelques mots succincts.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent. »_


	10. Chapitre Dixième

Kaito fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Akako de lui envoyer ce genre de message ; en général, elle préférait venir elle-même sans s'annoncer, même quand elle faisait une prédiction. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait décidée à envoyer un mail pareil ?

« Kaito ? »

Il releva la tête. Les trois collégiens étaient déjà plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant lui, et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de marcher depuis qu'il avait lu le message de la sorcière.

Alya s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Il y a un problème ?

— Non, non, j'ai juste reçu un message… enfin, plusieurs. C'était des gens qui m'ont entendu dans ton direct et qui s'inquiétaient.

— Oh, je vois. Mais tu vas pouvoir les rassurer, dans ce cas. »

Le magicien hocha la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un policier français. Oups.

« Oui ?

— Vous étiez à proximité lors de l'attaque ? »

Il avait posé la question aux quatre jeunes, qui s'entre-regardèrent.

« Moi, oui, fit Alya. Je suis la gérante du Ladyblog.

— Hum ? Oh, oui tiens, je te reconnais, toi, fit soudain le policier avec un air réprobateur. Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher d'un combat, non ? »

Alya grommela. Ce n'était manifestement pas la première fois qu'elle croisait cet officier-ci.

Alors que l'apprentie journaliste essayait de justifier pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois la raison d'être de son blog, Kaito préféra s'éloigner discrètement – sans pour autant quitter le groupe, bien sûr, mais simplement pour appeler Akako. Il ignorait si elle accepterait de lui parler de ce qui l'inquiétait au téléphone, mais au moins pourrait-il avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait.

***

Alors qu'il se glissait entre deux voitures de police, il croisa une ambulance où s’affairaient des médecins. Une femme était assise à l'arrière du véhicule, une couverture métallisée posée sur ses épaules. Kaito la reconnut alors comme la femme qu'il avait supposé être le Démon. Il s'approcha du groupe, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, et entendit un médecin qui demandait des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'attaque.

« Je ne sais pas… j'étais au dojo en train de m'entraîner… et puis après c'est le trou noir… »

Un dojo ? Voilà qui expliquait au moins l'apparence du Démon. La pauvre femme avait due être en train d'évacuer sa colère sur un sac de sable ou face à un adversaire quand le papillon l'avait possédée.

« Bien, je sais que cet événement a dû être traumatisant, mais j'aimerais que vous respiriez doucement. Y a-t-il quelque chose ou quelqu'un envers qui vous étiez particulièrement énervée à ce moment-là ? »

La magicien haussa un sourcil en comprenant ce que tentait de faire le médecin : il cherchait à savoir qui était la personne contre qui le Démon s'était déchaîné avant l'arrivée de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, sans doute pour la retrouver.

Il pensa soudain à la femme qu'il avait croisé en chemin et qui était en pleine crise de panique. Il ne faudrait pas traîner avant de la retrouver.

Il s'approcha donc d'un autre médecin et le tira par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

— Non, mais je voudrais vous informer que j'ai croisé la victime d… de l'Akuma en arrivant ici.

— Vraiment ? – Le médecin se redressa. – Et où se trouvait-elle ?

— Je ne pourrais pas vous dire de nom de rue, mais elle se trouvait dans cette direction. – Il pointa l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé plus tôt. – C'est environ à cinq minutes si on court. J'espère que ça peut vous être utile…

— Totalement, merci mon garçon. »

Le médecin alla prévenir ses collègues et un policier eut tôt fait de partir en compagnie de l'un d'eux pour aller chercher Mlle la responsable de la gestion interne.

« Dis donc, toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir le policier qui se disputait avec Alya plus tôt.

« Et bien… j'avais croisé la victime en arrivant alors j'étais venu aider », trouva rapidement Kaito.

Même si ce n'était pas la raison initiale de son éloignement, cela suffirait amplement. Le policier le fixa un instant, comme s'il essayait de trouver une faille dans l'excuse du jeune japonais.

« Bon, et bien maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller avec les autres. Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu, ici. »

L'homme de loi le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où Alya, Marinette et Adrien étaient regroupés et les trois collégiens s'approchèrent de lui, surpris.

« Kaito ? Où étais-tu passé ?

— Rien, je… voulais juste rassurer quelqu'un qui m'avait envoyé un message…

— Oh ! Tu aurais pu le faire ici, tu sais.

— Oui, mais avec le policier…

— Bah, il est parti maintenant si c’est ça qui t'inquiète, fit remarquer Adrien.

— C'est vrai… »

Après tout, aucun des trois jeunes français ne parlait japonais, alors la conversation ne serait pas très risquée… il finit par reprendre son portable et sélectionna le numéro d'Akako dans le répertoire. Il eut à peine à attendre deux sonneries qu'il entendait la voix de la sorcière au bout du fil.

_« Kuroba-kun, enfin ! Tu avais éteint ton téléphone ou quoi ?_

— Ah, désolé Akako. J'ai juste été pris dans l'attaque du Démon et c'était assez tendu…

— _Tu étais là-bas ? Et bien… tu te mets toujours dans les ennuis, à ce que je vois…_

— Oh, c'est bon, hein. De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté. Puis Akako soupira.

_« J'ai ressenti des pulsations au cours de la dernière demi-heure. Les énergies étaient plus rassemblées et puissantes que jamais._

— Comment ? s'exclama Kaito. Tu veux dire que tu a réussi à en identifier l'origine ?

— _Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, malheureusement,_ répondit la sorcière. _Mais concernant l'énergie diffuse dont je t'avais parlé… j'ai réussi à en saisir une partie. Ce n'était pas aussi précis que je l'aurais voulu, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques informations qui pourraient être utiles._

— Lesquelles ?

— _Et bien, toute l'énergie qui se trouvait diluée dans l'air a commencé par se concentrer à un endroit… je ne l'ai senti que parce que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi avait disparu. Et ensuite, même si ce n'était pas précis, j'ai pu sentir qu'elle se divisait en deux._

— Évidemment… le Papillon et le Démon…

— _En effet,_ répondit Akako. _Mais il y a quelque chose d'intéressant : c'est que les deux sources sont liées._

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— _Et bien… il y a deux noyaux. Et ces deux noyaux sont reliés par un fil énergétique. C'est sans doute grâce à ça que le Papillon peut transmettre ses ordres et recevoir les informations de son pantin._

— C'est vrai que ça a du sens… mais donc ça veut dire que tu pourrais localiser sa cachette s'il repassait à l'attaque ?

— _Si j'arrive à suivre le fil jusqu'à l’autre extrémité, oui. Techniquement. »_

Les deux lycéens restèrent en silence pendant un moment. Ce qu'Akako venait de dire aurait pu aider la Police à mettre la main sur le Papillon… si seulement il avait été possible de leur transmettre des informations. Kaito savait à quel point la sorcière était prudente sur ses pouvoirs, fait qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais cela signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour ça. Encore une fois.

Kaito soupira. Si ces informations avaient pu être collectées plus tôt, elles leur auraient sans doute été d'une grande utilité, mais à présent, il n'y avait aucune chance que le Papillon attaque de nouveau avant plusieurs jours au moins. Ils seraient déjà repartis au Japon quand ça arriverait.

_« Il y a autre chose dont il faut que je te parle, en revanche… »_

Le magicien sortit de ses pensées, surpris.

« De quoi ?

— _Et bien… j'étais toujours au musée quand l'attaque a eu lieu._

— Oui, et… ?

— _L'épée. Elle a réagi aux énergies._

— Quoi ? L'épée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kaito, la curiosité piquée au vif.

— _Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit trouver quelque chose d'étrange avec l'épée… et bien, quand l'attaque du Démon a eu lieu, j'ai senti l'énergie qui s'en dégageait devenir plus condensée. Comme ça m'intriguait, je suis retournée là où les policiers la stockaient et j'ai pu m'approcher vu qu'une partie d'entre eux était sortie pour aller protéger la population…_

— Viens-en au fait, Akako.

— _Oui, oui. Bon, alors. J'ai sondé l'épée, et j'ai réussi à repérer le noyau… ou plutôt, l'endroit où il est censé être placé._

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Le joyau est un catalyseur, je l'ai compris immédiatement. Mais l'épée a perdu sa source d'énergie principale, et par conséquent elle s'est mise à capter celle qui se trouvait autour d'elle Ce faisant, j'ai réussi à trouver des creux autour de la garde._

— Des creux ?

— _Hum. C'est sans doute de là que partait l'énergie, mais j'ignore à quoi cela servait. Sans doute à enchanter la lame…_

— C'est possible de faire ça ?

— _Ça n'a plus été fait depuis des siècles… mais oui. »_

Kaito tria lentement les informations de la sorcière. Le fait que l'épée avait été enchantée à un moment dans l'Histoire était assez inentendu, mais pas impensable quand on songeait à son état et à sa qualité. Cela pouvait éventuellement être inquiétant, mais tant qu'on approchait pas de magie à proximité, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…

Globalement, le plus important en premier lieu restait quand même le lien entre le Papillon et ses Démons. Même si lui et Akako ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre eux, il pouvait toujours essayer de prévenir les deux jeunes super-héros d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça leur faciliterait la tâche, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

_« Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Kuroba-kun. Essaie de ne pas te mettre encore dans les ennuis, compris ? »_

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et la magicien ne put que fixer le combiné qui bipait doucement.

« Kaito ? »

Il se retourna. Adrien le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ça avait l'air plutôt grave vu comment tu parlais…

— Et bien… d'une certaine manière, oui… mais c'est personnel et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. »

Le jeune mannequin hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Kaito lui en fut reconnaissant ; il avait déjà suffisamment à penser pour réfléchir en plus à des excuses.

Il soupira et se décida à appeler Aoko – qui se mit à hurler dans le combiné dès qu'il eût obtenu la connexion, mais sinon allait bien – et Jii qui semblait extrêmement soulagé d'entendre sa voix et à qui il fit un compte-rendu rapide de sa conversation avec Akako avant de raccrocher.

Il pensa un instant à jeter un coup d’œil au message de Hakuba avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir supporter les remontrances du détective, ni ses remarques sur la courtoisie de répondre aux messages qu'on lui envoyait si jamais il commettait l'erreur de laisser le sien en « lu ». Il verrait plus tard.

Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses à penser.


	11. Chapitre Onzième

Aoko n'était pas stupide. Elle savait voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et en ce moment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Kaito et Akako se chuchotaient des trucs dans un coin de la pièce, et leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop sérieux pour que se soit pour des broutilles.

Quand Kaito était enfin revenu en compagnie des trois français qui avaient disparus – elle ne se souvenait que du nom d'une des filles, qui s'appelait Ariya ou quelque chose comme ça, pas que ça lui soit d'un grande utilité vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler avec eux – elle s'était précipitée sur son ami d'enfance pour obtenir des réponses : pourquoi il ne s'était jamais mis à l'abri avec elle, pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à son message et avait attendu aussi longtemps pour l'appeler…

Même si elle n'aimait pas l'avouer, elle s'était énormément inquiétée pour son ami d'enfance et savoir qu'il était parti, pour la énième fois, au devant du danger… Elle soupira. Kaito avait toujours été bien plus courageux qu'elle, mais elle ne savait jamais si c'était une bonne chose.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et se retourna, pour voir Hakuba qui était arrivé dans le salon de l'hôtel.

« Oh, Hakuba-kun. Tu es déjà rentré du musée ?

— En effet… les effectifs au Louvre se sont grandement rétrécis quand la nouvelle de l'apparition du Démon s'est répandue dans la police, et puisque nous n'avions plus grand-chose à faire là-bas…

— Vous pensez pouvoir attraper le Kid, cette fois ? »

Le détective soupira.

« Ça, je serais bien incapable de te le dire, Nakamori-kun. À chaque fois, on dit que cette fois cela la bonne, et à chaque fois, force est de constater que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Mais cette fois vous êtes en territoire inconnu, peut-être que ça changera la donne ! »

Hakuba sourit.

« C'est vrai. Enfin, ça ne l'a jamais beaucoup dérangé, mais j'ai bon espoir que les super-héros locaux viennent lui compliquer la tâche.

— C'est vrai ? Ils ont prévenus la Police ? s'écria la jeune fille.

— Chut ! Pas si fort ! » répliqua Hakuba en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

Il jeta un regard en direction de Kaito et d'Akako qui étaient toujours en train de discuter dans un coin et Aoko soupira. Peu importait depuis combien de temps ils se fréquentaient, Hakuba était toujours persuadé que Kaito et Kid étaient la même personne… alors même qu'elle avait réussi à plusieurs reprises à prouver son innocence. Que lui fallait-il pour comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route ?

Il retira doucement sa main avant de répondre à la question.

« Si tu veux savoir, non, je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'il y ait eu une annonce officielle… mais les policiers français sont certains qu'au moins Chat Noir sera présent. Reste à savoir si sa partenaire sera avec lui ou non.

— Vraiment ? Comment peuvent-il savoir quelque chose comme ça ? »

Hakuba haussa les épaules.

« Ils ont simplement dit que depuis le temps, ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre comment il fonctionnait et qu'il serait incapable de laisser un tel challenge lui passer sous le nez.

— Oh… un peu comme Kid, en quelque sorte, fit Aoko.

— C'est vrai. »

Le détective secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le canapé où ses deux invités étaient en train de se disputer le plus silencieusement possible et Aoko, intriguée, le suivit.

« Dis-moi, Kuroba…

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança l'interpellé sans tourner la tête.

— Étant donné que tu n'as pas daigné répondre à mon message, je vais me permettre de te poser la question en personne : que faisais-tu avec Adrien aujourd'hui ? »

Aoko tourna la tête, surprise, avant de s'écrier :

« Ah ! Ça, c'est parce que nous étions partis nous promener quand il a commencé à faire soleil et que ce _bakaito_ est rentré dans une de ses amies quand elle sortait de l'école, alors on les a invités à boire un verre pour se faire pardonner.

— Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez à proximité du collège d'Adrien et… – Il sortit son portable pour montrer la page d'un site Internet aux tons noirs et rouges. – … de la gérante du Ladyblog ? »

Kaito se redressa, agacé.

« Bon alors, d'une, je ne savais pas que c'était leur école, merci bien, et de deux, il me semble que j'ai le droit de me balader où je veux dans Paris, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation signée !

— Certes… mais j'ai le droit de me questionner… il se trouve que je ne crois pas du tout au hasard, Kuroba, tu le sais. Alors permets-moi d'être légèrement dubitatif quant à ton excuse… »

La magicien ne répondit même pas. Il se retourna vers Akako pour continuer la conversation que Hakuba avait interrompu comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Même si c'était possible, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait.

— Je trouvais simplement que tu te compliques trop la vie. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, tu sais ?

— _Moi_ , oui, mais…

— OH ! Je n'ai pas fini cette conversation, Kuroba ! » s'écria Hakuba, excédé.

Kaito se détourna d'Akako pour mieux se disputer avec le détective et Aoko soupira. Ce n'était pas près de se terminer, à ce train-là. Elle se tourna un instant en direction de sa camarade, qui s'était tue pour observer la dispute entre les deux garçons d'un air vaguement intéressé.

« Dis, Akako-chan…

— Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Nakamori-san ? » demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers elle.

Aoko hésita. Elle avait toujours un peu du mal à parler à sa jolie camarade, bien plus à l'aise qu'elle quand il s’agissait de conversation.

« Et bien… je me demandais simplement si tu avais l'intention d'aller assister au cambriolage du Kid demain soir où si tu restais ici…

— Hum… et bien, j'irai sans doute y faire un tour… pourquoi cette question ? »

Aoko déglutit.

« Et bien, en fait, c'est que… je… je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule à l’hôtel, mais je n'ai pas non plus très envie d’aller au cambriolage sans pouvoir parler avec qui que ce soit dans la rue, et Kaito est du genre à toujours partir tout seul dans une direction parce que « Môssieur » veut une meilleure vue, alors…

— Oh. Je vois. Et bien, cela ne me dérange pas d'y aller avec toi si tu veux, Nakamori-san. Sauf si tu préfères rester ici malgré tout…

— Oh, non non, pas du tout, ce sera parfait ! M… merci, Akako-chan ! »

Aoko secoua la tête, soulagée. L'idée de savoir qu'elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui communiquer serait grandement rassurant, surtout sachant qu'elle faisait partie des rares personnes dans la foule à porter un panneau _anti_ -Kid qui faisait régulièrement d'elle la cible de fans un peu trop zélés… et elle n'aurait pas Keiko avec elle, cette fois.

Elle releva la tête pour voir les deux garçons toujours dans leur dispute et souffla, excédée.

« … et par conséquent, c'est dans mon droit de…

— Harceler les autres n'est toujours pas devenu un droit !

— … n'as pas pas de comportement suspect et…

— SILENCE ! »

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant le cri excédé d'Akako.

« Je sais qu'il est difficile pour les représentants de la gent masculine de contrôler leurs hormones en présence d'autres mâles…

— Erk ! »

Les deux mâles pointés du doigt sursautèrent d'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné que la lycéenne ignora.

« … mais j'apprécierais fortement que vous baissiez un peu le ton pendant vos joutes. Voire que vous quittiez la pièce pour aller vous disputer ailleurs. »

Kaito se mit à grommeler pendant que Hakuba bafouillait une vague excuse. Ce dernier tenta alors d'attraper le poignet de l'autre garçon pour le traîner dehors, mais le magicien se recula d'un bond, s'assurant de mettre son bras hors de portée du détective.

Hakuba cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, sans succès, et Aoko finit par soupirer : il ne risquait pas d'arriver à grand-chose comme ça. Elle se clissa derrière son ami d'enfance et lança son bras avec rapidité. Kaito, dont l'attention était focalisée sur Hakuba, ne put esquiver à temps et la jeune fille attrapa le poignet du magicien d'une poigne ferme.

Poigne qui fut immédiatement relâchée quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger furieusement sous le tissu. Elle se recula d'une bond, et une colombe sortit de la manche du magicien comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Elle alla se poser sur le dossier du canapé, et jeta un regard mauvais à Aoko avant de réarranger ses plumes ébouriffées.

« Yume ? »

Elle était pourtant certaine que Kaito n'avait emmené aucune de ses colombes avec lui pendant le voyage ! Il aurait dû les laisser dans la soute pendant tout le vol, en compagnies des habituels chiens et chats, mais n'avait récupéré aucune cage à l'aéroport. De plus que les cacher sur lui n'aurait pas été possible, sachant que la présence de la colombe n'aurait pas pu rester ignorée à la fouille corporelle de l'aéroport et que ç’aurait été de toutes façons très dangereux pour la fragile créature, qui supportait assez mal l'altitude. Alors comment Yume pouvait-elle se trouver ici ? Sans compter qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue une seule fois jusqu'à présent alors qu'ils étaient à Paris depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures !

Hakuba pensait avoir songé à la même chose car il s'approcha du magicien avec un regard suspect.

« Kuroba, d'où sort cette colombe ?

— De quoi je me mêle ? répliqua le garçon en lissant doucement les plumes de son oiseau.

— Il n'était pas avec toi pendant le voyage ! Je veux savoir d'où il sort !

— Déjà, c'est « elle », pas « il », et de deux, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Hakuba souffla, excédé.

« Tu peux nier autant que tu veux sur le Kid, mais je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour emmener cet animal avec toi. Tu n'avais aucune caisse dans tes bagages et on l'aurait repéré à la fouille des portiques.

— Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, tu ne le savais pas ?

— On parle de trafic d'animal illégal, là !

— Tout de suite les grands mots… »

Aoko soupira. Kaito et Hakuba pouvaient être tous aussi exubérants l'un que l'autre.

« Kaito… pas la peine d'être aussi défensif… Aoko ne voit pas où est le problème à ce qu'on sache… »

Le magicien fixa un moment son amie d'enfance avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules.

« Bon, si tu insistes… j'ai demandé à une sorcière locale de me la téléporter magiquement parce que c'était plus pratique comme ça. »

Hakuba se mit à tousser de manière frénétique et Akako se mit à fusiller Kaito du regard pour une raison inconnue – Kaito lui répondit d'un sourire en coin pour une raison toute aussi inconnue. Aoko, pour sa part, se contenta de soupirer. Évidemment qu'il allait sortir une explication, complètement tirée par les cheveux pour éviter de répondre…

« Oh, peu importe, après tout, du moment que tu ne vas terroriser personne avec. Tu as de quoi la nourrir pendant le séjour ? »

La magicien secoua la tête d'un signe affirmatif avant de reporter son attention vers le colombidé qui se mit à voleter doucement autour de lui. Aoko soupira. Un des jeux préférés de Kaito était de cacher ses colombes dans les endroits les plus improbables et elle était prête à parier que son père n'arriverait pas à repérer la moindre plume blanche de toute la durée de leur séjour à Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que voulez-vous. Un magicien sans ses colombes est comme un plat de pâtes sans fromage fondu. Il a moins de saveur.


	12. Chapitre Douzième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre introduit le cambriolage du Kid que vous attendiez tous, et que j'espère que vous aimerez parce que je me suis cassée la tête pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de plausible. C'est plus difficile qu'on croit de faire ces trucs. Et en plus je n'étais pas allée au Louvre (et à Paris en général) depuis des années donc j'ai dû m'aider de Google Earth, c'était pratique, tiens.

Le vent battait fort au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas la personne qui se trouvait sur la plate-forme, et dont la cape volait doucement dans la nuit. Elle tenait un petit appareil électronique noir au-dessus de sa tête, l'air concentré. Quand elle jeta un coup d’œil aux résultats, elle hocha la tête, manifestement satisfaite, avant de placer l'objet dans un sac où se trouvaient déjà des bombes aérosol récemment vidées par ses soins. Elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité ; du moins pour ce soir.

Son aile se déploya et la silhouette décolla, filant vers l'est.

***

La place du Louvre était bondée.

Des centaines de personnes se massaient partout où ils pouvaient dans l'espoir de pouvoir apercevoir le cambrioleur international ; on pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs endroits des pancartes d'encouragements, écrites en français, en anglais, et un nombre étonnamment important en japonais. C'était assez inquiétant, d'une certaine manière, de penser qu'un criminel puisse être aussi acclamé.

Mais si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, ce n'était pas pour le Kid que Marinette se trouvait présentement sur la place. Bien sûr, elle songeait à aller se transformer en Ladybug dans quelques minutes, mais pour le moment elle était surtout à la recherche d'Alya, qui avait disparu mystérieusement au cours de l'après-midi. Et elle n'avait répondu à aucun message depuis une bonne heure. Elles étaient pourtant censées se retrouver devant la pyramide à onze heures, et il était déjà presque minuit !

Elle soupira. La reporter amatrice était bien du genre à aller quelque part et complètement oublier ce qui ne concernait pas son scoop du moment.

Elle était en train de longer les grilles installées par la Police en fin d'après-midi quand elle aperçut enfin une tête familière prolongée d'un téléphone portable en mode vidéo, même si ce n'était pas exactement celle qu'elle cherchait.

« Nino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers Marinette.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je filme. C'est pour Alya. Elle voulait se placer ailleurs pour avoir une meilleure vue plus tard, alors elle m'a demandé de filmer l'arrivée de Kid d'ici pour le blog.

— Tu sais où elle est en ce moment ?

— Pas du tout, fit le DJ en secouant la tête. Mais ça doit être quelque part où elle n'est pas censée être, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Alya était toujours prête à prendre des risques pour obtenir la meilleure vidéo possible, et ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle avait éteint son portable pour économiser sa batterie avant le moment venu, et cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas la contacter avant le début du cambriolage.

Elle soupira en tournant son regard vers l'ouest, où devait se trouver la tour Eiffel, quelque part au loin.

_Chat Noir, j'espère que ton indic avait raison…_

***

Chat Noir n’était pas au Louvre. Il savait que Ladybug s’y trouvait – ils s’étaient mis d’accord la nuit dernière, au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé juste après la dernière attaque d'akuma – mais elle n’était pas transformée ; sinon, sa position serait affichée sur le GPS intégré à son bâton.

Il soupira. Il aurait préféré être sur place, mais il savait que quelqu'un devait aller vérifier la situation de la tour et sa partenaire avait déjà une excuse pour être au musée en tant que civile – une amie qui l’avait invitée, apparemment. Adrien, pour sa part, avait essuyé un refus quand il avait demandé à son père et se trouvait officiellement dans sa chambre en train de bouder.

Pour le moment, il était aux alentours de la tour Eiffel qu’il avait presque atteinte. Il avait entendu la Police discuter au dîner jeudi soir, et il savait que Kid serait là-bas avant le vol et qu'une équipe de policiers était chargée de surveiller l'endroit. Il en avait informé sa Lady (en gardant la manière dont il avait reçu ces informations pour lui) et elle avait accepté qu'il aille jeter un coup d’œil en premier lieu. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le confronter avant qu'il n'arrive au musée.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'écran de son bâton. Minuit moins cinq. Il n'avait pas pu arriver plus tôt à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père, mais espérait que le voleur se trouverait encore là-bas.

Néanmoins, quand il atterrit au premier étage, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était silencieux, vide, et pesant. Il s'éloigna du bord et alla vers l'intérieur de la plate-forme, pour voir des formes immobiles un peu partout sur le sol. Des policiers.

Paniqué, le super-héros chercha le pouls du plus proche et sa respiration, avant de souffler, soulagé. Apparemment, ils étaient juste inconscients. Soit assommés, soit gazés. Sûrement la seconde option, s'il se fiait à ce qu'il connaissait du voleur. Il étendit son bâton pour monter à l'étage supérieur et se retrouva face au même spectacle. En soupirant, il pris un des talkies-walkies des policiers et l’enclencha.

« Allô ? »

Après un court silence, une réponse grésilla.

_« Base à équipe 2, quelle est votre situation ?_

— Heu… mauvaise, je dirais. Ils ont tous été gazés.

— … _qui êtes-vous ?_

— Chat Noir.

— _Oh, je vois, alors vous êtes là-bas. Savez-vous si Kid est toujours dans la tour ?_

— Aucune idée. Je vais monter au sommet pour voir. »

Il rallongea son bâton de nouveau. La plate-forme du troisième étage était vide, sauf pour un sac rempli de bombes aérosol vides et ce qui semblait être un anémomètre.

« On dirait que je l'ai raté. Il doit être en direction du musée en ce moment.

— _Ça ne m'étonne pas. Se faire la distance tour Eiffel-Louvre en planeur doit prendre un peu de temps… pouvez-vous revenir au musée ?_

— Pas de problème. Ladybug y est déjà, normalement.

— _Compris. Revenez à l'entrée, quelqu'un vous recevra. »_

Il s'élança dans le ciel. Il mettrait du temps à retourner au musée, mieux valait se dépêcher.

***

Plus que quelques minutes avant minuit. la foule devenait de plus en plus impatiente et ça commençait à agacer profondément Marinette.

_Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent, à ce voleur…_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Nino qui la secoua comme un prunier avec une main, l'autre tenant toujours son portable.

« Marinette, regarde ça ! »

Il pointait un petit point blanc dans le ciel. Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quoi à cette distance… mais à cette heure-ci, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le voleur de joyaux. Les gens finirent par l’apercevoir et se mirent à crier dans un joyeux imbroglio de langues.

Il tourna un peu au-dessus du Louvre, faisant de petits signes de la main à son public.

Puis les cloches de Notre-Dame de Paris résonnèrent au loin, sonnant minuit. Certains Japonais se mirent à compter avec enthousiasme, et furent bientôt suivis par la foule qui compta jusqu'à douze dans trois langues différentes.

Puis Kid entama sa descente et il atterrit sur la pyramide au moment même où la foule criait le douzième coup. Marinette le vit replier son aile et se dresser au sommet de la structure. Il déplia les bras et sa voix éclata dans l'air, comme soufflée depuis des hauts-parleurs (ce qui était probablement le cas) :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! Je vois que certains de mes merveilleux spectateurs ont fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici… »

Il lança alors quelques mots en japonais qui provoquèrent l'hystérie des fans nippons, avant de continuer :

« Et pour mes chers Parisiens qui me font l'honneur de m'inviter ce soir, un grand merci à vous. »

Il s'inclina alors, sa cape volant derrière lui. Quand il se redressa, il annonça :

« À présent, que la magie envahisse celle magnifique ville des lumières ! Laissez-moi vous montrer mon nouveau tour sans plus tarder ! »

Des fusées quittèrent les angles du palais du Louvre pour s'élever dans le ciel, avant d'exploser en trois gerbes lumineuses. Marinette fixa les bouquets bleus, blancs et rouges pendant un instant avant de reporter son attention vers le voleur… enfin, là où il s'était trouvé auparavant.

Le sommet de la pyramide était vide.

_Zut…_

Les lumières dans le ciel se reflétaient sur la pyramide, provoquant des tâches de couleurs qui voguaient sur toute la surface du verre. Elle les regarda un moment, jusqu'à remarquer quelque chose qui descendait en flottant au milieu. Une forme blanche. Elle se concentra dessus et reconnu soudain ce dont il s'agissait.

C'était Kid ! À l'intérieur de la pyramide ! Mais comment avait-il fait ? Il ne pouvait pas traverser le verre !

« Géant ! T'as vu ça Marinette ? s'écria Nino qui suivait la descente avec son portable.

— Oui, mais j'ai raté le moment où il est passé à travers le verre.

— Moi aussi. Je filmais le feu d’artifice…

— Ça devait être le but.

— Bah ça a marché. Désolé tout le monde… » fit le DJ à ceux qui suivaient le direct.

Marinette, elle, se détacha de son camarade de classe pour trouver un endroit discret afin de se transformer. Si Kid avait trouvé un moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur, il valait mieux faire de même.

***

Les policiers qui se trouvaient sous la pyramide n'avaient rien entendu. Une équipe gardait un œil sur la petite pyramide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, dans l'hypothèse où il s’agissait de celle-là et non de la grande, mais la probabilité était mince et ils avaient peu d'espoir de voir le voleur par ici.

C'est pourquoi ils furent si surpris quand un écran de fumée s'étendit soudain à l'intérieur. Quand elle se dissipa, Kid se trouvait adossé contre la petite pyramide de pierre. En temps normal, il y aurait sans doute eu un rictus amusé sur le visage, mais cette fois il était impossible de le distinguer : en effet, il portait un masque à gaz qui dissimulait ses traits.

« Kid ! »

Les policiers tentèrent de l'attraper, mais aucun ne parvint jusqu'à lui. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches sur le sol en quelques secondes.

***

Saguru, lui, n'était pas avec les policiers : il avait estimé que la probabilité pour lui de capturer Kid baisserait significativement s'il restait en leur compagnie. Il n'avait rien contre les policiers, bien sûr, mais Kuroba n'aimait rien tant que de tromper les foules, et plus il y aurait de gens avec lui, plus ses tours seraient efficaces. Et puis, pour être honnête, Saguru ne voyait pas trop l’intérêt. Il était beaucoup plus intéressant de chercher autour et dans le musée tous les indices lui permettant de deviner quel était le tour de Kid.

Quand il avait vu le tour, il avait eu trois théories principales concernant l'astuce qui avait été utilisée. C'était pour déterminer laquelle était la bonne qu'il était dans un couloir du dernier étage en ce moment même. Une équipe de télévision se trouvait actuellement sur une plate-forme installée sur le toit Sud, et la police était dispersée à la fois dans les étages et sur les toits Sud, Nord, et Est des trois façades entourant la pyramide.

Enfin, en théorie.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes censés être l'équipe du toit Est ?

— Ben… oui. »

Les policiers qui se trouvaient devant lui déglutirent. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute si Kid les avait assommés et enfermés dans les toilettes, les délestant au passage de leurs talkies-walkies, mais se faire retrouver ligoté ainsi n'était jamais plaisant. Et pour ce petit groupe de policiers, en grande partie composé de français, c'était sans doute la première fois, ce qui était encore pire.

« Y retourner maintenant ne servira pas à grand-chose. Contentez-vous de retourner à l'entrée, je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

Il partit sans laisser aux policiers le temps de répondre et courut en direction du toit dont il avait mémorisé tous les accès au-cas-où. L'endroit était vide de toute forme humaine, bien sûr. En revanche, c'est autre chose qui attira son attention. Il y jeta un coup d’œil, intéressé, avant de prendre son téléphone portable pour zoomer en direction de la pyramide.

« Je vois… c'était donc ça. »

***

Marinette dut chercher un moment pour trouver un endroit vide ; la place était si bondée que les avenues adjacentes étaient également peuplées.

« Là ! fit la kwami en désignant un endroit vide depuis la sacoche de la collégienne.

— Parfait. Ne perdons pas de temps, Kid est déjà à l'intérieur. Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Une fois la petite divinité aspirée dans le bijou et le costume de Ladybug apparu, la super-héroïne envoya son yo-yo en direction du musée et s'envola.

_Si j'arrive à repérer une entrée gardée, ils me laisseront entrer… normalement._

Elle avait dû aller à l'arrière du musée pour trouver une cachette convenable, donc elle devait d'abord retourner de l'autre côté… à moins que…

Un mouvement derrière une fenêtre attira son attention. Un groupe de policiers se trouvaient dans une des pièces du deuxième étage. Intriguée, elle se percha à une des fenêtres et tapota la vitre. L'unité réagit d'un seul mouvement et le groupe parvint à lui ouvrir, non sans difficultés – l'état des gonds témoignait du peu d'activité de la fenêtre.

« Ladybug ! Vous n'imaginez même pas combien on est contents de vous voir. Comment est la situation, dehors ?

— Kid est entré dans le musée en traversant la pyramide il y a un peu plus de cinq minutes.

— Il a _quoi_?!

— Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris non plus, mais il est à l'intérieur. Je vais essayer de le rattraper. Vous savez par où se trouve la salle d'exposition où Kid doit aller ? »

Les policiers eurent soudain l'air légèrement fuyant.

« Ben, en fait, on aimerait déjà savoir où on est…

— Pardon ?

— Le petit anglais nous a demandé de rejoindre l'entrée, mais il est parti sans nous dire quelle direction il fallait prendre… »

Marinette soupira. De toute évidence, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur eux. Elle sortit de la salle et jeta un coup d’œil dans le couloir, fixant les œuvres d'art avec intérêt, avant de reporter son attention sur un petit panneau qui disait « Vous êtes ici » dans huit langues différentes.

« Ah ! Ça y est ! Je vois où on est. »

Elle partit en courant en direction de l'entrée, ne souhaitant pas perdre une seconde.

« Hé, attendez ! C'est par où l'entrée ?

— Regardez le panneau, il faut juste tourner à gauche !

— Mais… »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer et fila vers la salle d'exposition.

***

Kaito eut un petit rire derrière son masque alors que les policiers succombaient à son gaz soporifique. En temps normal, il aurait bien discuté un peu avec eux (s'il on pouvait appeler ça comme ça les railleries qu'il s'amusait à leur envoyer), mais le tour de la soirée avait déjà été effectué et il n'avait pas envie de traîner sachant que deux super-héros n'allaient probablement pas tarder. Même s'il aimait les challenges, il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques : la magie était toujours dangereuse, et elle l'était d'autant plus quand elle était dans le côté adverse.

Il s'élança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'aile dédiée à l'exposition du moment, gazant tout le monde sur son passage. Au détour d'un couloir, il remit son déguisement et couru vers la pièce où se trouvait l'épée.

« Alerte ! Kid a réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment !

— Quelle est la situation à l'entrée ? demanda l'inspecteur Nakamori depuis l'intérieur.

— Il a rendu tout le monde inconscient avec du gaz, monsieur. »

Il voulu entrer dans la pièce, mais se fit stopper un autre policier.

« Un instant ! Hum… _l_ _'_ _orange_ _et les citrons_ _de la nature morte dégagent un parfum d'agrumes_. »

Ah, oui, le code. Au moins, ce policier-là avait le sens de la poésie. Les trois autres fois qu'il avait dû répondre au cours de la soirée, ses « collègues » ne s’étaient pas trop foulés. Il était quand même plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à deviner à la fois le code français et le code japonais en quelques minutes à peine.

« _Cinq d_ _es fruits_ _sont_ _dans_ _le_ _panier._ »

Le policier hocha la tête et lui libéra le chemin. Réprimant un rictus satisfait, Kaito entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa cible le plus naturellement possible.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il fut de nouveau arrêté par une voix derrière lui, féminine et beaucoup plus jeune.

« Une petite seconde ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui se posent la question : NON, NOTRE-DAME N'A PAS BRULÉ. Quand j'ai commencé à créer cette histoire, je me suis basée sur une time-line réelle et j'ai décidé de m'y tenir malgré mon rythme d'écriture. Nous sommes donc dans la nuit de pleine lune du samedi 31 mars 2018 et NOTRE-DAME EST TOUJOURS DEBOUT MOUHAHAHA (peu importe) (vous noterez mon rythme d'écriture excessivement rapide, bien sûr).


	13. Chapitre Treizième

Le policier qui se trouvait encore dos à Ladybug se retourna doucement en direction de l'entrée, le visage dénué d'expression.

Marinette, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, resserra sa prise sur son yo-yo en prévision mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser un air satisfait imprégner son visage en voyant la réaction (ou plutôt l'absence de réaction) de l'homme en face d'elle, bien plus éloquente qu'un aveu. Elle ignora la Police qui s'était mise à crier toutes sortes de voix en même temps et s'avança vers le voleur.

« C'est étrange que vous soyez le seul à vous en être sorti, alors que tous les autres ont été assommés en chemin… n'est-ce pas, Kid ? »

Dans un soupir, le voleur retira son déguisement et un nuage de fumée plus tard, le voleur se trouvait de nouveau dans son costume blanc. Les policiers se mirent à paniquer (surtout la partie française qui n'était pas trop habituée à ce genre de comportement).

« Vous êtes observatrice, mademoiselle, félicitations. Si je puis vous poser la question, néanmoins, où se trouve votre compagnon ? Toujours en route ?

— Comme si j'allais te le dire.

— Et bien, mademoiselle, je vais devoir prendre mon bien et je vais vous laisser…

— Pas si vite ! »

Ladybug lança son yo-yo en direction du voleur, qui esquiva avec adresse.

« Pas mal, mademoiselle, mais je me demande si vous serez aussi efficace… avec ça ! »

Il lâcha encore quelques bombes soporifiques tout en mettant un masque à gaz sur son visage. Tout le monde s'écroula, à l'exception de Kid et de Ladybug qui avait rapidement mis son yo-yo devant sa bouche.

« C'est vraiment un outil intéressant que vous avez là, mademoiselle. Votre yo-yo et le bâton de votre partenaire vous permettent de respirer quel que soit l’environnement, même sous l'eau… mais le revers de la médaille est évident : vous ne pourrez plus utiliser vos armes à partir de maintenant. »

Avec rapidité, il glissa la clef qu'il avait dû voler à quelqu'un dans la serrure de la vitrine et récupéra l'épée avant de s’élancer dans le couloir, bousculant la super-héroïne au passage. Elle tenta de le poursuivre, mais elle était handicapée par l'usage contraint de son arme et était bien plus lente que d'habitude, même si elle retenait sa respiration de temps à autres pour se projeter en avant ; quant à Kid, il larguait de temps à autres une nouvelle bombe pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver un usage adéquat de son yo-yo.

Mais, alors que le voleur se hissait sur une fenêtre, il failli se faire renverser par un bâton télescopique pointé en direction de son ventre. Chat Noir se tenait devant lui, un masque à gaz sur le visage et un autre dans la main. Kid bloqua le coup de justesse avec l'épée qu'il avait volé, et le bruit de l'impact résonna dans la pièce. Chat Noir ne tenta pas de répliquer, et préféra rejoindre sa partenaire pour lui donner son masque supplémentaire, qu'elle enfila avec rapidité.

« Merci, Chat Noir.

— Je t'en prie, ma lady. C'est un policier à l'entrée qui me les as donnés quand je lui ai dit l'état des troupes à la tour Eiffel. Je me suis suis dit que ce serait plus pratique pour se battre. »

Les deux firent face au voleur, qui sembla juger plus prudent de cacher l'épée dans sa cape. Ladybug eut pourtant l'impression qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose alors qu'il y jetait un coup d’œil.

L'attaque de Chat Noir avait contraint Kid à s'éloigner de la fenêtre, et il dû partir dans l'autre direction. Il sortit un de ses pistolets, qui s'avéra être un lance-grappin qu'il utilisa pour atteindre l'étage supérieur, où les deux super-héros le suivirent sans peine. Il se baissa alors vers ses chaussures, qui se transformèrent en espèce de patins à roulettes à moteur. Les deux français s'arrêtèrent, surpris, et Chat Noir s'écria :

« Hey, c'est trop classe, ça ! Je peux avoir les même pour mon anniversaire ?

— On n'a pas le temps, Chat Noir, il faut le rattraper ! »

Hélas, alors qu'ils s'élançaient à sa suite, ils se rendirent compte que les patins étaient très rapides. Kid les avaient semé en tournant à un angle de couloir et le temps qu'ils atteignent ce niveau, il avait disparu.

« Zut…

— Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Continuons à chercher ! »

***

En effet, Kaito n'était pas allé très loin. En fait, il s'était contenté de rentrer dans la première pièce qu'il avait trouvé, et qui n'était pas aussi vide qu'il l'avait supposé. S'y trouvait en ce moment une douzaine de policiers qui semblaient aussi surpris que lui, et son entrée s'était traduite par un petit moment de flottement passé à se dévisager mutuellement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Ben… Ladybug nous a dit de tourner à gauche, mais elle ne nous a pas dit où…

— Vous êtes perdus.

— Oui. »

Un autre moment de silence.

« Pour notre défense, ce musée est un vrai labyrinthe. »

Kid hocha la tête. Puis il leur balança du gaz à la figure, tout en mettant son déguisement une troisième fois et en s'écroulant avec les autres – sans son masque, cette fois. Il se contenta de mettre du tissu devant son visage, ce qui était beaucoup plus discret. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivèrent en courant.

« Encore eux !

— Que font ces policiers à l'autre bout du musée ?

— C'est une longue histoire. Vérifie juste que Kid n'est pas caché parmi eux. »

Ils se rendraient immédiatement compte qu'il n'était pas endormi comme les autres ; il allait falloir la jouer fine.

« Pas la peine de chercher, je l'ai entendu partir. »

Les deux autres sursautèrent et Ladybug fut sur lui en quelques secondes.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois réveillé, t… hé, mais je te reconnais, tu es le garçon de l'autre jour ! »

Elle avait une bonne mémoire, dites-donc. Et puis elle était vachement proche… et un peu lourde aussi.

« Bon, ok, j'avoue, je me suis planqué dans les effectifs. C'est, genre, la meilleure place possible pour assister au cambriolage du Kid. S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à l'inspecteur Nakamori. Vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant ? »

Ladybug cligna des yeux un moment avant de le libérer.

« Non mais je rêve… et après tu te permets de faire des remarques pendant les attaques d'Akuma ?

— De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Kaito, perdu.

Ladybug toussa violemment.

« Je suis restée à proximité pendant un moment après la dernière attaque, au-cas-où. Mais peu importe. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas endormi comme les autres ? »

Elle semblait vouloir changer de sujet ; Kaito en était ravi, mais il souffla quand même à la question.

« S'il-vous-plaît, je suis magicien. Je peux voir quand quelqu'un est sur le point de lancer une boule à fumée. Surtout que c'est quelque chose que Kid adore utiliser.

— Je vois. Tu sais où il est parti ?

— J'ai dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas me faire repérer mais j'ai entendu ses pas se diriger vers ce couloir, indiqua Kaito en pointant une direction quelconque.

— Merci. Ah, et au fait, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là ? » demanda Chat Noir en pointant le reste des policiers d'un mouvement de tête.

Kaito eut un bref flash-back.

— Ben… Ladybug nous a dit de tourner à gauche, mais elle ne nous a pas dit où…

— Vous êtes perdus.

— Oui. »

Un moment de silence.

« Pour notre défense, ce musée est un vrai labyrinthe. »

Chat Noir s'écroula de rire dans son coin. Kaito trouva cela particulièrement vexant.

« Chat Noir, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, fit Ladybug. Kid est toujours quelque part dans le musée et il faut le rattraper ! »

Son partenaire se calma avec difficultés avant de hocher la tête.

« À tes ordres, Ladybug. »

Il quittèrent la pièce rapidement et Kaito se retint de rire ; ç'aurait été assez peu professionnel. Il était quand même soulagé que Ladybug ne se fût pas rendu compte qu'il y avait un policier en plus depuis sa dernière rencontre avec cette équipe-là, par contre.

_Bon, maintenant, sortir du musée._

Il allait devoir passer par le toit Est pour s'assurer que Jii avait fini sa part, et pour cela il allait devoir rebrousser chemin pour prendre l'escalier. D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit le fourreau un instant – il avait été caché au niveau de son ventre, aussi Ladybug n'avait pas pu le sentir quand elle l'avait immobilisé. Il savait que c'était une perte de temps, mais il ne pu pas s'en empêcher.

Son regard s'attarda sur le joyau un instant. Il n'avait donc pas eu la berlue, tout-à-l'heure. Il semblait bien plus sombre que depuis le début de la soirée.

***

Il avait gardé son déguisement, mais l'absence de policiers éveillés autour de lui lui permettait d'utiliser son lance-grappin et ses patins pour se déplacer plus rapidement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'emporter ces derniers, à la base, mais en voyant la vitesse des deux super-héros, il les avait rajoutés au paquet d'objets qu'Akako lui avait téléporté en même temps que Yume.

La colombe, à l'abri dans sa veste, portait un récepteur et un micro à l'une de ses pattes au cas où il devrait enclencher quelques-uns de ses plans de secours, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux jusqu'à présent. Le fait qu'Aoko et Hakuba l'aient vue la veille au soir n'était absolument pas prévu, et mieux valait éviter que ce dernier ne voit plus de connexions entre Kid et Kaito que nécessaire.

« Bonsoir, Kid. »

_Tiens, en parlant d'Hakuba…_

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir du dernier étage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vérifier la situation de Jii avant, mais il allait devoir revoir l'ordre de sa soirée.

« Détective-san, toujours un plaisir. »

L'autre haussa les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose que tu as mentionné la tour Eiffel pour pouvoir baisser les effectifs ici ? Tu n'as pas des réserves illimitées de gaz soporifique sur ta personne, après tout.

— Va savoir…

— Tu étais à l'intérieur du musée depuis le début et tu as laissé ton complice atterrir sur la pyramide. Il a enclenché un enregistrement de ta voix au bon moment et il n'a eu qu'à profiter que tout le monde soit occupé par les feux d'artifices pour enclencher un leurre et aller se mettre en sécurité sur le toit, camouflé avec un drap noir. »

Kid hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Tu étais déguisé en policier dès le début pour te cacher dans les effectifs. Cela t'a permis d'immobiliser l'équipe qui se trouvait le plus proche de l'accès au toit Est, situé à l'arrière de la pyramide, pour que personne ne vienne à proximité. Ensuite, tu as pu installer un treuil – qui était encore solidement fixé au toit quand j'ai vérifié tout-à-l'heure – et envoyer deux câbles à l'avance en direction de la pyramide, sachant que ton assistant n'aurait pas pu le faire lui-même.

« L'un d'eux l'a tracté jusqu'au toit du Louvre, qui est plus élevé que que le sommet de la pyramide. L'autre, auquel il était sans doute relié avec un mousqueton, lui a permis de conserver sa trajectoire rectiligne : sans cela, il aurait effectué un arc de cercle qui l'aurait projeté droit vers les fenêtres gardées par les policiers. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'utiliser un simple lance-grappin n'était pas possible ; sans compter que ton complice est bien moins agile que toi.

« Vous n'aviez donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser une petite preuve, la plus inaccessible possible… l'extrémité du second câble, recouverte d'une substance collante qui a permis d'éviter de briser le verre quand tu l'a envoyé… elle est toujours collée au sommet de la pyramide en ce moment même. À voir le bout qui a été ramenée ici, il était possible de la détacher à distance une fois arrivé en sécurité sur le toit, pour ré-enrouler le second câble. Il est probable que la colle se dissoudra d'elle-même au bout d'un moment. L'équipe de nettoyage de la pyramide ne se rendra compte de rien si elle utilise un robot nettoyeur du genre des Robuglass au lieu de travailleurs humains… »

Kid hocha la tête en le laissant continuer.

« Quant au leurre… il devait s'agir d'un de tes ballons gonflables. J'ignore quand tu l'as caché dans le sommet de la pyramide, mais le faire n'est pas très compliqué en soi ; tu n'avais qu'à demander à ta colombe de monter une fois le hall d'entrée vidé par la police pour y coller discrètement un contenant. Si je pouvais moi-même monter jusque là, je pourrais sûrement te retrouver les restes encore fixés au verre. La manière dont le leurre descendait était caractéristique. Même si le bas du ballon était plus lourd que le haut à cause la valve de gonflement lestée, il flottait quand même de manière trop imprécise pour qu'il se fût agi d'un vrai corps. Il a probablement explosé après avoir dépassé la limite du sol, mais les policiers n'étaient plus conscients pour le voir.

« Honnêtement, en voyant ton leurre, je pensais que tu te trouverais dans le hall… mais apparaître en dessous du carrousel était plus logique sachant que plus de policiers s'y trouvaient. »

Kid eut un sourire. Comme d'habitude, Hakuba avait presque tout deviné.

« Impressionnant, détective-san. Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

— Et bien, pour commencer, je vais te mettre en état d'arrestation. Ensuite… »

Un coup de pistolet retentit soudain dans le couloir et Hakuba s'écroula au sol. Une voix familière s'éleva alors derrière Kid.

« Très intéressant, tout ça, mais on devrait peut-être changer de sujet. Ça vous dérange que je me joigne à la conversation ? »

***

Pendant ce temps, deux super-héros se trouvaient dans une aile complètement différente du musée.

« Je pense qu'on l'a perdu.

— On n'a pas encore cherché dans la partie antiquité romaine…

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit. Le temps qu'on a passé à traîner avec Ka… le garçon japonais a dû être suffisant pour nous faire semer. »

Ladybug laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

« Rah ! Ça m'énerve ! Je l'avais juste là ! À portée de yo-yo ! Comment j'ai fait pour le perdre ?!

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma lady. Ça arrive à tous le monde. »

La super-héroïne secoua la tête.

« Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de retrouver les policiers… on pourra toujours les aider quand ils retrouveront sa trace, je suppose… »

Chat Noir hocha la tête d'un air absent. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il se redressa en cherchant quelque chose autour de lui.

« Chat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, j'ai… cru entendre quelque chose…

— Où ça ? »

Il pointa le plafond. Où se trouvait une bouche d'aération.

« Non… quand même pas…

— On peut toujours vérifier… »

Le super-héros en noir allongea son bâton pour atteindre la grille, qu'il enleva après quelques secondes à examiner les joints. Puis il passa la tête dans le conduit et lâcha un juron.

« Chat Noir ? Tu as trouvé Kid ?

— … non. Non, c'est pas Kid.

— C'était quoi, alors ?

— J'ai bien peur que la situation ne soit un peu plus compliquée que prévue…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le chat déglutit avant de répondre et sa partenaire lâcha un juron à son tour. Posée dans le conduit, silencieuse pour une oreille humaine et toute de fils et de métal vêtue, se trouvait une bombe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le cliffy. J'espère que l'astuce vous semblait plausible, j'ai eu du mal à l'imaginer.


	14. Chapitre Quatorzième

À la seconde où Kaito se retourna, il se retrouva confronté à la vision de trois yeux ronds et rouges positionnés en triangle qu’il reconnu malheureusement trop bien. Son corps, lui, se retrouva soudain immobilisé, ses membres accrochés à une immense toile d’araignée aux fils dorés plus résistants que des câbles.

« Bonsoir, Kid. Cela faisait longtemps, depuis la dernière fois.

— Spider ! »

L ’hypnotiseur sourit d’un rictus carnassier.

« Tu as l’air d’être surpris de ma présence ici ce soir… mais nous ne sommes pas si loin de mon cher pays, l’Allemagne. Puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de faire tout le voyage depuis le Japon jusqu’en Europe, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te passer le bonjour.

— Tu n’aurais pas dû te donner cette peine, vraiment, fit Kaito en tentant vainement de se libérer.

— Oh, mais si, vois-tu. Surtout qu’un de nos amis communs a insisté pour ces petites retrouvailles… »

Il y eu un mouvement sur le c ôté gauche de la toile. À force de maints mouvements de tête, fortement restreints par la toile d’araignée sur laquelle il était immobilisé, le voleur pu apercevoir la personne venait d’apparaître à côté de l’illusionniste.

« Snake… pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris…

— Comme on se retrouve, pas vrai ? »

Le mercenaire  à la moustache en guidon de vélo le regardait d’un air satisfait, son éternel pistolet à la main. À la vision de l’arme, Kaito se mit à chercher la présence de Hakuba du regard, se souvenant encore clairement de la chute du jeune détective qui avait suivi le coup de feu. Malheureusement, l’illusion de Spider l’empêchait de le voir.

« Tu dois sans doute te demander ce que je fais là, hein ? fit le mercenaire avec un sourire carnassier. J’étais dans le coin, par hasard, le boulot tu comprends. Et là, figure-toi que mon bon ami Spider ici présent m’informe qu’un certain fantôme horripilant va faire une visite tout près de nous… tu penses bien que je ne pouvais pas dire non. Et cette fois, je me ferai un plaisir de vérifier que tu es bel et bien mort, quand je laisserai ta carcasse derrière moi. »

Le voleur le fusilla du regard, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Snake.

« Oh, et au fait… le vieil homme qui cachait un habit de Kid dans ses affaires, c’était ton complice, pas vrai ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Kaito en tentant de contrôler sa voix du mieux qu’il pouvait, malgré son inquiétude croissante pour le vieil homme.

— Oh, rien. Juste assez pour qu’il ne nous mette plus de bâtons dans les roues. Rassure-toi, tu vas subir le même sort. »

Un corps apparut soudain dans l ’illusion. Celui de Jii, immobile. Kaito serra les dents en cherchant au loin un pouls ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui indiquer qu’il était encore vivant, sans succès. Il ignorait quel était l’état de son vieil ami pour le moment, et il ne pourrait pas le savoir tant qu’il ne serait pas sorti de l’illusion. Il espérait simplement qu’il n’était pas déjà trop tard.

Discr ètement, il tenta de se mordre la langue. Cela n’eut pas beaucoup d’effet, malheureusement.

***

« Une bombe ?

— Ça m’en a tout l’air.

— Tu sais comment on défait ça ?

— Pas du tout. »

Chat Noir et Ladybug se fix èrent pendant quelques secondes. Une chose était sûre, ils n’avaient jamais eu affaire à ce genre de choses auparavant. Finalement, la super-héroïne redescendit à terre et ouvrit son yo-yo pour composer rapidement le 17.

« Allô, ici Ladybug… oui, la vraie. Nous avons trouvé des bombes dans le musée du Louvre, près de l’endroit où se trouvait la cible de Kid. Nous aurions besoin d’aide pour la démanteler le plus tôt possible. »

Elle fut rapidement mise en contact avec une section de d éminage et leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Elle put entendre des ordres donnés dans le fond pour demander à une équipe de partir sur-le-champ, et elle plaça son yo-yo entre elle et son partenaire qui venait de redescendre du faux plafond lui aussi pour que Chat Noir puisse écouter lui aussi.

_« Est-ce que c’est possible d’utiliser simplement le Cataclysme de Chat Noir pour la détruire ?_

— C’est possible, mais dans ce cas je me détransformerais très vite. Et comme il est à usage unique, si jamais il y a d’autres bombes, je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser d’elles.

— _Sans compter qu_ _’il y a le risque que la désintégration ne se fasse pas assez vite et que la bombe explose prématurément,_ fit remarquer un des démineurs.

— _A votre avis, il vaut mieux qu_ _’ils attendent l’équipe de déminage, ou qu’ils désamorcent la bombe eux-mêmes ?_

— _Trop risqu_ _é. On ne sait pas si la bombe a un minuteur ou si elle est commandée à distance._

— _Mais de ce qu_ _’ils nous ont dit, la bombe a l’air difficile d’accès… »_

Il y eu un silence.

_« Bon, vous pouvez peut-être nous aider en attendant que l’équipe de déminage arrive. Si on arrive à voir à quoi on a affaire, on pourra s’en charger plus rapidement._

— Très bien, répondit immédiatement Ladybug avec un hochement de tête décidé. Que doit-on faire ?

— _Pour commencer, montrez-nous la bombe._ »

La super-h éroïne s’accrocha à Chat Noir qui remonta à l’aide de son bâton, tandis que les policiers de l’autre côté enclenchaient une vidéo-conférence. Puis elle enclencha la caméra de son yo-yo.

_ « Alors… commencez par retirer la coque sur la gauche, qu’on puisse y voir plus clair –  _ et avec d élicatesse _ !  _ _ » _

Ladybug fit un signe de t ête à Chat Noir, et celui-ci ouvrit doucement la bombe en faisant passer ses griffes dans la rainure du métal.

« Bien, c'est fait.

— _Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose avec du liquide dedans ?_

— Heu… non, fit la coccinelle en faisant tourner son yo-yo tout autour de l’objet du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

— _Parfait. La bombe n_ _’est pas pourvue d’un système de niveau à mercure, ce sera déjà ça de pris. Qu’est-ce que vous voyez d’autre ?_ »

Chat Noir et Ladybug se mirent  à décrire ce qu’ils voyaient aux agents de déminage tout en illustrant avec la caméra de la coccinelle, et il y eut bientôt une discussion de l’autre côté de la ligne.

_« Bon. Si ce que vous nous décrivez est bien ce à quoi nous pensons, ce ne sera pas trop difficile. Mais comme c’est manifestement un système d’enclenchement manuel à distance, le plus dangereux sera d’arriver à désamorcer la bombe avant que celui qui l’a placée là ne décide de la faire sauter. Commencez par faire sortir la bombe du conduit, on dirait qu’elle n’est pas trop périlleuse à déplacer. Ce sera déjà ça de fait. »_

Ladybug quitta les c ôtés de son compagnon pour qu’il puisse s’exécuter. Bientôt, il la rejoignit bientôt sur le sol, la bombe soigneusement placée dans ses bras. Il la posa par terre et fixa le tout pendant un moment.

_ « Regardez sur le côté droit _ , demanda un des d émineurs _. Vous voyez tous les fils qui d _ _ épassent ? Coupez le troisième en partant du bas. » _

Chat Noir s ’exécuta.

« Fait.

— _Bien, maintenant, rassemblez les fils qui sont reli_ _és au truc vert, en bas. Dans le tas, il y en a un qui est bleu, coupez-le. »_

Le super-h éros, qui avait commencé à avancer ses griffes, se stoppa net en clignant des yeux.

« Heu… ma lady, tu peux m’aider deux secondes ? C’est lequel qu’il faut couper ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

— Je suis un chat, différencier les couleurs, c’est pas notre fort.

— _Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_ » demanda un démineur depuis l’autre bout du fil.

Le f élin eut un rire gêné.

« … je suis daltonien ? »

Ladybug p âlit alors que les policiers au bout du fil grognaient.

_« Bon, et bien dans ce cas, on ne perd pas de temps. Ladybug, vous…_

— Ça ne va… pas être possible non plus, dit la super-héroïne avec lenteur.

— … _et pourquoi ?_

— Parce que les coccinelles ne voient pas les couleurs _du tout_. »

Il y eut un autre silence.

« C’est vrai ça, ma Lady ?

— Ben… en costume, les seuls moments où je vois autre chose que du noir et blanc, c’est quand j’utilise mon Lucky Charm, et même là ce n'est pas la vraie couleur de l’objet, c’est juste une légère surbrillance qui me permet de savoir si ça me sera utile où non…

— Oh, c’est comme ça que marche ton pouvoir, alors ?

— Oui…

— C’est intéressant, ça… »

Il tourna la t ête vers la bombe.

« … sauf qu’on est un peu dans la merde, là.

— … je pense aussi. »

Les d émineurs soupirèrent de concert.

_ « Bon, ben on va devoir faire avec. Le fil est vers le bas… _ – Chat Noir tendit la main. – _ un peu plus _ _ … non, attendez, vous y étiez… pas celui-là… voilà, c'est bon ! Vous pouvez le couper. » _

Chat Noir le sectionna d'un coup de griffe. L ’homme à l’autre bout soupira.

_« Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber en fait. À ce train-là, on risque de provoquer une catastrophe. Soit vous attendez l’arrivée des démineurs, soit l’un de vous va se dé-transformer._

— Mais… »

Un bruit retentit soudain du c ôté de la porte, faisant sursauter les deux collégiens en costume.

« L’équipe de déminage ?

— _Ça m’étonnerait, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. »_

Ladybug se leva pour aller en direction de la porte, qui s ’ouvrit doucement. Une tignasse de cheveux roux se glissa alors dans l’entrebâillement, suivie d’un visage barré d’un sourire éclatant, et orné de deux yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes qui se mirent à briller d’excitation en voyant qui se trouvait à côté d’elle.

Les deux super-h éros, figés par la stupeur, regardèrent Alya se redresser face à eux et brandir son téléphone portable.

« Alya Cézaire, en direct du Ladyblog ! J'ai bien peur d’avoir manqué le Kid, chers spectateurs, mais à défaut, je vais me contenter de nos héros bien-aimés. Ladybug, quelles sont vos impressions concernant Kid le voleur fantôme à l’heure actuelle ?

— Hu ? fit la super-héroïne de manière très éloquente. Heu… attend, attend, _attend_ , comment tu es arrivée là ? »

La coll égienne cligna des yeux un instant.

« Oh, et bien… si ça ne vous dérange pas, je m’étalerais sur mes talents de ninja un peu plus tard, sachez simplement que ça impliquait des toilettes et beaucoup de patience. Concernant ma question… »

Ladybug se frappa le front d ’un poing ganté avant d’interrompre la lady-bloggeuse.

« En fait, tu as raison, on parlera de ça plus tard. Il y a plus urgent pour le moment. »

D ’un geste, elle attrapa la collégienne et la colla devant la bombe. Alya poussa un petit cri à la vue de la machine avant de tousser frénétiquement.

« C’est vraiment important, Alya, il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que les démineurs à l’autre bout du fil te disent pour qu’on puisse démanteler ça.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ?

— Je ne vois pas les couleurs.

— Et moi je suis daltonien. »

La coll égienne regarda tour à tour les deux super-héros.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis la seule à porter des lunettes, ici ? fit-elle d’une voix légèrement plus aiguë que d’habitude.

— Les lunettes ne permettent que de corriger la vision en trois dimensions. »

Alya grommela quelque chose d ’inintelligible, avant de souffler longuement. Cela fait, elle posa son portable par terre et se redressa d'un air décidé. Même si elle n’était pas Rena Rouge en ce moment même, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne pourrait pas avoir sa part d’héroïsme aujourd’hui.

« D’accord, je vais faire de mon mieux. Je dois faire quoi ? »

***

Nino fixait son portable, paniqu é. Une chose était claire, il n’accepterai plus jamais d’aider Alya à faire un truc aussi stupide. Il aurait dû se douter que ça allait mal tourner : Alya était la spécialiste pour se mettre dans des situations toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

C' était censé être un cambriolage avec de la magie, et là, ça tournait plus au mauvais film. Il jeta un œil tout en marchant aux commentaires qui s'affichaient à toute vitesse sur le blog. Tu parles ! Alya était en train de démanteler une bombe avec Chat Noir pendant un cambriolage de Kid le Voleur Fantôme, évidemment que tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie pour écrire des trucs inutiles ou pour paniquer en commentaires !

Il manqua de tr ébucher et se fustigea pour ne pas regarder devant lui. Heureusement, la plupart des gens présents sur la place ne semblaient pas être connectés au Ladyblog en ce moment même, et les « spectateurs » n’avaient pas encore commencé à paniquer… pour l’instant. La police était déjà en train d'évacuer les abords du musée le plus rapidement possible, mais faire ça sans rien expliquer, tout en essayant de garder la foule calme, c’était franchement mission impossible.

Bon sang, savoir Alya toujours  à l'intérieur, juste à côté de la bombe… Il tenta de contacter Marinette, en vain. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas allée trouver un moyen d'entrer en douce pour partir seule à la recherche d'Alya, où ça risquait de mal finir ! Il jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil au direct : inutile, bien sûr, puisque Alya avait posé son portable et qu’on ne pouvait voir que le plafond.

« Allez, on avance ! Et pas de bousculades ! » cria un policier à proximité. Avec un peu de chance, tous le monde serait loin avant que la nouvelle de la bombe se répande… c’est alors que Nino entendit un cri au milieu de la foule, suivi d’un mouvement de panique que la Police eut du mal à contenir, et il comprit que ses prières étaient tombées dans l’oreille d’un sourd.


	15. Chapitre Quinzième

Kaito évalua ses options avant de jurer silencieusement en voyant le peu qu’il avait. Il était incapable de bouger, pris dans la toile de Spider, avec Jii inconscient à côté de lui et Hakuba qui avec une balle dans l’épaule, quelque part à proximité, sans qu’il puisse le voir. Il avait eu beau se mordre la langue jusqu’au sang et se craquer un doigt ou deux, rien n’y faisait. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu’il pouvait résister aux philtres d'amour que lui faisait boire Akako en douce et pas à ça ? On dirait bien qu’il allait avoir besoin d’une aide extérieure pour se sortir de là – peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, la police arriverait ici… ou même les deux gamins en costumes, tiens ! Qu’est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient… il n’aurait peut-être pas dû les semer, tout bien réfléchi. Il jeta un œil à Snake et Spider, qui étaient en train d’argumenter sur le meilleur moyen de le tuer. Le mercenaire était d’avis qu’un bon coup de pistolet serait parfait, alors que l’hypnotiseur préférait l’étrangler avec les fils de son illusion (Kaito préférait ne pas chercher à savoir).

C ’est alors qu’un mouvement de la toile lui fit tourner la tête: un des fils s’était un peu détendu, ce qui libérait très légèrement ses hanches. Spider avait-il relâché la pression ? Il tenta de remuer un peu. Les fils semblaient tous tirés dans la même direction : son torse.

Ah, non, peut- être que Spider était juste en train de le tuer, en fait.

Soudain, les fils qui immobilisaient son poignet se cass èrent net. Paniqué, Kaito regarda les bandits, mais Spider ne semblait rien remarquer. Il ne devait donc pas être responsable… il regarda les fils coupés, qui étaient en train de filer droit vers son torse avant de passer au travers de ses vêtement.

Il v érifia que personne ne le regardait pour bouger son bras libéré. Il ouvrit silencieusement sa veste et pu voir l’épée qu’il avait volé. Le joyau scellé sur le fourreau, même si toujours rouge, avait perdu la teinte sombre qu’il avait acquise quand il avait croisé Chat Noir un peu plus tôt et possédait à présent un cœur doré – de la même couleur que la toile. Instinctivement, il dégaina l’épée le plus discrètement possible et entreprit alors de couper chaque fils qui le retenaient un à un.

Alors qu ’il se débarrassait du dernier lien, le dôme étrange qui le coupait de l’extérieur tomba en morceau et il put de nouveau voir autour de lui – apercevant immédiatement Hakuba, qui était conscient bien qu’au sol, et respirait difficilement en se tenant l’épaule pour limiter le saignement du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Kaito se rendit alors compte qu ’il ne tenait plus l’épée – il pouvait la sentir sous sa veste. De toute évidence, il ne l’avait sortie qu’à l'intérieur de l’illusion… il ne savait pas trop comment c’était possible, mais préféra ranger ça dans la case  _ « Je paniquerai là-dessus plus tard » _ .

Il regarda Hakuba, qui le fixait avec attention. Il avait d û se rendre compte de quelque chose, peut-être à cause d’un changement de posture. Il lui fit un clin d’œil discret et le jeune détective hocha lentement la tête. Puis Kaito se détourna de lui pour regarder l’endroit où se trouvait Jii… mais l’espace était à présent vide.

Merde. Il n ’avait été qu'une illusion de Spider ? Où se trouvait le vrai, dans ce cas ?

Il r éfléchit quelques secondes,avant de commander à Yume de quitter sa cachette discrètement, et la colombe alla se dissimuler près d’une fenêtre, tous ses appareils d’enregistrement activés.

Kaito regarda les hommes de mains. Il devait y en avoir une petite douzaine. Fort heureusement, personne ne prenait attention  à lui. Parfait. Il n’avait plus aucun somnifère, ayant utilisé toutes ses réserves plus tôt, mais il avait bien un petite boule à fumée quelque part. Ce serait assez pour pouvoir s’enfuir et emmener son détective le plus vite possible pour recevoir des soins. Il mit une main dans sa poche, attrapa la petite boule, et la jeta entre lui et les brigands.

Imm édiatement, la fumée s’étala dans la pièce et les mercenaires se mirent à crier. Il n’y prit pas attention, ignorant les cris du genre  _ « Kid ! Il s'enfuit ! » _ et les coups de feu qui pass èrent soudain au-dessus de sa tête : il se précipita, prit Hakuba dans ses bras en prenant garde à ne pas toucher son épaule, et courut vers l’escalier pendant que la fumée était toujours là.

***

Akako se redressa. Aoko, qui  était à côté d’elle, se cramponnait à son panneau anti-Kid. Il était évident qu’il voulait appeler son père mais se retenait.

« Du calme, Nakamori-san. La police sait ce qu’elle fait.

— Mais le père d’Aoko est toujours là-bas… »

La sorci ère soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre l’inquiétude de sa camarade, certes compréhensible, mais ne pouvait hélas perdre de temps là-dessus. Kuroba avait clairement des ennuis, si les informations que lui transmettaient ses corbeaux familiers étaient vraies. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser la lycéenne seule pour aller l’aider : elle lui avait promis de veiller sur elle le temps du cambriolage.

« On va essayer de rejoindre un policier. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra nous dire comment ça se passe. »

Aoko hocha la t ête d’un air piteux. La foule était rassemblée sur l’herbe, à l’écart du musée, et l’ambiance était bien plus morose qu’une demi-heure plus tôt.

Quand la nouvelle de la pr ésence d’une bombe à l’intérieur du Louvre s’était répandue, elle avait craint un mouvement de panique; mais par chance la population de Paris était habituée aux situations de crises avec toutes ses attaques de démons. La sorcière secoua la tête à cette pensée. Dire que ces gens se reposaient presque entièrement sur une paire d’enfants pour résoudre tous leurs problèmes… enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment savoir ça, avec la magie qui les recouvrait et camouflait leur identités.

« Oh! Aoko connaît ce garçon ! »

Akako se retourna. Sa camarade fixait un gar çon avec une casquette autour du cou, des lunettes et une casquette (elle ne voyait pas vraiment l’intérêt en pleine nuit, mais elle était probablement mal placée pour faire des remarques).

« D’où tu le connais ?

— Kaito et Aoko l’on rencontré vendredi. Kaito a bousculé une de ses amies, alors il leur a payé un verre. Aoko n’a pas tout compris parce qu’elle ne parle pas français, mais il y a eu une attaque de démons juste après.

— Je vois. »

Akako utilisa discr ètement un sortilège de traduction automatique et s’approcha du garçon.

« Excusez-moi… »

Il sursauta.

« Oui ?

— Mon amie a dit qu’elle vous connaissait et je me suis dit que nous pouvions passer ce désagréable moment en compagnie de visages familiers. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le gar çon cligna des yeux et fixa la sorcière un moment. Finalement, se regard se vida face à la pression de sa magie rouge.

« Oui, bien sûr, avec grand plaisir, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.

— Parfait. »

Elle se pla ça en compagnie du garçon, jetant des coups d’oeil réguliers au téléphone abandonné dans la main du garçon.

« Akako-chan sait parler français ?

— Pas très bien, mais je me débrouille, » balaya la sorcière.

La vid éo ne l’aidait pas vraiment à savoir où se trouvait Kuroba. Rapidement, elle envoya un message télépathique à ses corbeaux pour s’enquérir de la situation. La réponse qu’elle reçut ne lui plu pas du tout. Grimaçant, elle jeta un léger sortilège de confusion sur les deux personnes qui l’entouraient et s’éclipsa discrètement.

***

Kaito filait dans le mus ée, traversant les salles d’exposition le plus rapidement possible en se fiant à la carte du Louvre qu’il avait mémorisé en prévision du cambriolage. Hakuba, sur son dos, essayait de bouger le moins possible pour éviter d’aggraver se blessures, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus.

Alors que les deux gar çons passaient devant une fenêtre, Kaito aperçut la place Napoléon qui se vidait à une vitesse folle. Il fronça les sourcils. Les gens avaient-ils entendu les coups de feu? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Il sortit son portable et activa le micro de Yume.

_« … veux dire, « on a un problème » ?_

— _C'est ce que je vous dit, boss, les super-h_ _éros sont en train de désamorcer une des bombes. »_

Kaito se tendit. Les fusillades, il connaissait, les bombes, c ’était nouveau.

_ « Comment tu peux le savoir, ça ? _ demanda la voix de Snake.

— _Quelqu'un est entr_ _é en douce et est en train de tout filmer._

— _Merde ! Il faut qu'on se d_ _épêche de faire exploser les autres, alors._

— _Pas maintenant, abruti ! On est encore_ _à l’intérieur ! On était censé être déjà dehors pour les activer._

— _On_ _évacue rapidement, dans ce cas_ , fit la voix de Spider _. La police ne va pas tarder_ _à arriver._

— _Et Kid ?_

— _Pas le temps. Il a r_ _éussi, je ne sais comment, à s'échapper de mon illusion, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Il va falloir revoir le plan. Plus tard. Et puis on a toujours son complice pour pouvoir faire pression._

— _Allez, grouillez-vous, on se casse ! S'il y en a un qui tra_ _îne, je n'hésite pas à le faire exploser ! »_

Quand il n'y eu plus que des bruits de pas, Kaito  éteignit son micro et se dépêcha de dévaler tous les escaliers avec rapidité, prenant tous les raccourcis qu’il pouvait trouver en se souvenant au mieux de la configuration des lieux, mais cela lui prit quand même une bonne poignée de minutes afin de dénicher une sortie de secours. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut dehors, et bien caché dans une ruelle sombre et discrète, qu'il se permit de respirer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hakuba.

« Tu me prêtes ton portable deux secondes ?

— Poche… poitrine… »

Kaito fouilla  à l'endroit indiqué et tapa rapidement le code PIN (Hakuba le changeait toutes les deux semaines; il connaissait celui-là depuis le troisième jour). Il chercha la vidéo dont l'homme de main avait parlé, et ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur le blog d’Alya — pas qu'il en était ravi, par contre. Elle allait finir par s’attirer des ennuis. Il envoya rapidement un texto pour prévenir Nakamori de la présence d'autres bombes, avant de se tourner vers le détective.

« Tu peux bouger ?

— Pas… trop violemment… mais oui. »

Le voleur hocha la t ête avant de reprendre son déguisement de policier et de remettre Hakuba sur son dos.

« Je vais aller te trouver une belle petite ambulance, tu vas voir. Reste en vie en attendant, ok ?

— Comme si j’allais mourir… avant de t'avoir arrêté.

— Ah, ah, détective-san, toujours à faire de l'humour. »

***

Ginzo Nakamori souffla. Il n ’avait vraiment pas pensé que les choses prendraient une telle tournure.

Oui, il savait pour ce Papillon, pour ces d émons qui attaquaient la capitale française. Mais il ne pensait pas devoir faire face à une attaque terroriste ici. Surtout que ce n’était ni son domaine d’activité, ni son territoire. Il était juste là pour filer un coup de main pour un cambriolage censé être sans danger, pas pour superviser une évacuation ou une opération de déminage. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il avait appris pour l’existence de la bombe, et avait dû s’empêcher d’appeler immédiatement Kaito pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas à l’intérieur - il le connaissait, ce gosse.

Il sursauta quand un message arriva sur son portable. D ’un mouvement rapide, il le sortit de sa poche pour jeter un oeil. Un message de la part d’Hakuba écrit deux fois, une fois en Français, et une fois en Japonais.

_« Autres bombes à l’intérieur. Terroristes en train de quitter les lieux pour les faire exploser. KID »_

Il ne chercha m ême pas à savoir comment le voleur avait mis la main sur le portable du lycéen et alla prévenir l’équipe de déminage.

***

Alya et Chat Noir formait une bonne  équipe. La collégienne servait d’intermédiaire entre les démineurs qui indiquaient la marche à suivre, et le super-héros qui coupait les fils à coup de griffe. Finalement, sous les instructions de l’équipe de déminage, ils arrivèrent à venir à bout de la bombe au bout de quelques minutes et purent enfin se remettre à souffler, exténués, devant la carcasse désormais inutilisable.

_ « Bon travail, Ladybug, Chat Noir, mademoiselle Cézaire. À présent, je vais devoir vous demander d’évacuer immédiatement les lieux. On nous a confirmé la présence d’autres bombes à proximité, et nous préférons ne pas vous impliquer davantage. _

— Vous voulez dire que ce n’était pas la seule ? demanda Alya d’une petite voix.

— _En effet. Nos coll_ _ègues sont arrivés sur les lieux et ont déjà commencé à ratisser la zone, et les policiers ont déjà évacué les alentours proches du musée. Nous voudrions éviter que vous soyez pris dedans, alors quittez l’endroit, s’il vous plaît._

— Compris. »

Ladybug raccrocha avant de se relever. Chat Noir attrapa Alya et les trois quitt èrent la pièce en passant par la fenêtre pour atterrir directement à l'extérieur.

« Ce n'était pas Kid, fit Ladybug en atterrissant.

— Ça, il n’y a pas de doute, répondit Chat Noir en reposant l’apprentie journaliste sur le sol. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de placer une bombe là où des gens risquent d'être blessés. Mais ça ne nous dit pas qui est responsable. »

Les deux super-h éros se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Avant de sursauter en entendant Alya pousser un cri derrière eux.

« Mon portable ! J’avais oublié !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Ladybug, sourcils froncés.

— Je voulais une interview tout à l'heure, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié que j’avais un direct en court… »

Ladybug jura.

« Au moins, tout le monde est prévenu, c’est déjà ça… tenta Chat Noir.

— Tu parles, ça a dû provoquer un mouvement de panique, oui.

— La Police a déjà dû se charger de l’évacuation, à l’heure qu’il est, donc ça devrait aller…

— J’espère que t… »

À peine Ladybug n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion retentissait derrière eux.


	16. Chapitre Seizième

Kaito s’était attendu à l’explosion des bombes d’un moment à l’autre. Mais il ne pensait pas que l’une d’elle serait aussi près de la sortie qu’il avait utilisé.

Par chance, Hakuba et lui s’était un peu éloigné du musée et ne se retrouvèrent pas pris dans l’explosion, mais ils étaient encore assez proches pour que les débris puissent les atteindre. Kaito, qui avait posé Hakuba au sol quand il avait envoyé son message, dû récupérer son camarade de classe pour aller se mettre en sécurité. N’ayant pas le temps de le remettre sur son dos, il le maintint sur ses épaules à la manière des pompiers et se mit à courir pour chercher un endroit suffisamment protégé.

Hakuba gémit de douleur en se prenant un débris et Kaito grimaça. Il espérait que le détective ne serait pas trop touché : sa blessure par balle était suffisamment sérieuse pour avoir à rajouter autre chose.

Apercevant un abri à poubelles qui avait réussi à résister à un gros débris qui se trouvait à moitié encastré dans le toit, il se dirigea dans cette direction. Malheureusement, il n’eut pas le temps d’y arriver sans dommage : un débris qu’il n’avait pas réussi à repérer à temps heurta les garçons et les projeta à terre. Le choc fit perdre son souffle à Kaito pendant quelques minutes, et il dût finir le trajet à genoux, un bras contre son corps, traînant Hakuba derrière lui jusqu’à l’intérieur de l’abri à poubelles.

Une fois à l’abri, il se pencha pour vérifier l’état du détective. Celui-ci s’était évanoui sous le choc survenu plus tôt, et il avait une nouvelle entaille au niveau de son front à cause du débris qui les avait heurté. Sa première blessure, qui était toujours en train de saigner fortement, était pleine de poussière.  
Kaito dût s’y reprendre à deux fois pour sortir son mini-kit de secours, son bras étant dans un état bien pire qu’il ne l’avait pensé au premier abord. Il sortit avec difficulté une serviette et un peu d’eau, puis entreprit de nettoyer la blessure par balle ainsi que l’entaille sur le front de Hakuba, avant de désinfecter celle-ci et de la bander. Il n’essaya pas de retirer le projectile qui se trouvait dans l’épaule du détective, en revanche : il était parfaitement au courant qu’essayer de faire ça dans un endroit aussi sale ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. De toute manières, avec son bras en miettes, il serait bien incapable de récupérer tous les débris.

(Il était bien placé pour connaître la difficulté de l’opération, ayant dû demander l’aide de Jii à plusieurs reprises quand un cambriolage prenait une tournure un peu trop dangereuse.)

Il souffla en s’affalant contre le mur.

« Merde… »

Le voleur frappa alors le sol d'un coup de poing rageur. Puis il jeta un œil en direction du musée, la vision apocalyptique qui s’offrit à lui le faisant grimacer. Il remercia mentalement la police (et Alya dans une moindre mesure) pour avoir permis l’évacuation du parvis, avant de penser aux démineurs qui se trouvaient probablement encore à l'intérieur.

« Snake, cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes… »

Que le mercenaire veuille le tuer était une chose. Attaquer Hakuba, qui était ouvertement à la poursuite de Spider depuis des mois, était compréhensible également. Mais qu’il implique d’autres personnes innocentes juste parce qu’elles étaient sur son chemin, et qu'il aille jusqu’à provoquer un attentat à la bombe pour parvenir à ses fins, était différent.  
La prochaine fois qu'il verrait sa maudite face moustachue, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

***

Pas si loin de là, dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle volaient des centaines de papillons blancs, une silhouette se redressa.

« Hum… c’est un bien triste spectacle auquel nous avons dû assister. Que de destruction, et ce n’est même pas de ma faute, pour une fois… quand je pense que notre magicien avait fait un numéro vraiment étonnant, un coup de maître, et que tout a été réduit en miettes… quelle rage et quelle rancœur anime désormais son âme… ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Je pense que ces criminels ayant détruit un des trésors de Paris méritent bien une petite punition… »

Le Papillon tendit la main en l'air, et un petit lépidoptère immaculé s'y posa en silence avant d'être entouré d'une cage de doigts. Une fumée violette sortit des paumes de l'humain qui le tenait, et le papillon absorba l'énergie jusqu'à se teindre lui-même de la même couleur.  
Les mains se desserrèrent alors et l'insecte battit lentement des ailes avant de décoller.

« Envole-toi mon petit Akuma, et noircis le cœur de ce magicien hors pair ! »

Le papillon noir se faufila entre les vitraux pour s'élever au-dessus des toits de Paris, traversant le ciel sans étoile de la capitale, jusqu'à atteindre l’abri presque enseveli sous les décombres dans lequel le voleur s’était caché.  
Celui-ci ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, et n'eut pas le temps de reculer que l'Akuma entrait déjà à l'intérieur de son monocle.

Le contact entre le Papillon et sa cible se fit instantanément, et une voix résonna à l’intérieur du lien psychique.

« Qui est là ? Répondez ?  
— Oh… c'est rare de croiser quelqu'un d'aussi alerte, répondit le super vilain. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis le Papillon. Mon nom te dit-il quelque chose ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

« Vous êtes celui qui transforme les gens en démons ?  
— Hum… je n'irais pas jusque là. Je me contente simplement de leur donner ce dont ils ont besoin pour remplir leur objectif ou… pour corriger une injustice dont ils ont été victimes…  
— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le Papillon eut un rictus amusé.

« La vraie question, est : qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ? Tu souhaites punir ces gens qui ont fait exploser ces bombes pendant ton cambriolage, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je… pense, mais…  
— Et bien, je peux te le donner. Je peux te donner le pouvoir de retrouver ceux qui ont gâché ton spectacle, de leur donner la punition que tu considères qu'ils méritent… tout ce que tu as à faire en échange, c'est retrouver les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Pour un voleur de joyaux, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? »

Le voleur resta silencieux un moment, avant de finalement répondre :

« … oui.  
— Parfait, dans ce cas… »

Le papillon envoya son pouvoir à travers le lien, et il put sentir le voleur s’en recouvrir, formant un cocon autour de son corps qui ne tarda pas à se déchirer pour en laisser sortir le tout nouvel Akuma du Papillon.

« Bien… à toi de jouer, maintenant. N'oublie pas ta part du contrat, Poker Face. »

***

Saguru grogna. Très honnêtement, il était surpris de se réveiller : entre la balle de pistolet et les blessures qu’il avait reçu pendant l’explosion de la bombe, il était chanceux d’être encore en vie.  
Ou alors il était tout simplement mort et dans l’au-delà, même s’il était surpris qu’il y ait vraiment quelque chose du genre.

En tout cas, son corps était bien moins douloureux que tout à l’heure : il ne ressentait même plus la douleur de sa blessure par balle, qui l’avait fait souffrir pendant de longues minutes avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse. Et il s’était déjà fait tirer dessus par le passé pour savoir que ce n’était pas juste le corps qui s’habituait à la douleur. L’hypothèse la plus probable était qu’il avait été anesthésié, mais la surface sur laquelle il était allongé était trop dure pour être un lit d’hôpital, ou même un simple brancard.  
Il secoua la tête avant d’ouvrir les yeux.

Et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un masque.

Il sursauta avant de faire un bond en arrière, mais une main attrapa son bras pour le maintenir en place. Il balaya son environnement du regard, notant qu’il était toujours dehors, dans la ruelle dévastée par les bombes, mais en dessous d’un abri qui semblait destiné aux poubelles mais qui avait été vidé.

Il fixa alors la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. On ne pouvait pas voir son expression, car elle était cachée derrière un masque de théâtre argenté au motif d’un visage en train de pleurer, le sourire à l’envers. Il était impossible de voir des yeux à travers les fentes.  
La personne portait un costume en queue-de-pie complètement noir, qui recouvrait une chemise rouge sombre resserrée au cou par un noeud-papillon. Il portait un haut-de-forme en velours tout aussi noir que le costume, qui était agrémenté d’un ruban argenté, de la même couleur que le masque et le noeud-papillon.

Cet accoutrement, à lui seul, était assez suspect, mais le plus menaçant aux yeux de Saguru était le fourreau qui se trouvait accroché à sa taille, où était rangé un katana. Le fourreau était orné de piques, de trèfles, de cœurs et de carreaux sur toute la longueur, et en haut du fourreau se trouvait une énorme pierre précieuse qui brillait d’une lumière violette.

Quand il vit cette pierre, Saguru n’eut aucun mal à comprendre qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« K… _Kid_ ?  
— Pas pour le moment, détective-san. Ne bouge pas, je n’ai pas fini.  
— Fini quoi ? »

L’homme masqué ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient posées sur son épaule, à l’endroit où il avait reçu la balle. Il n’y avait plus rien, ni sang, ni même un trou dans le tissu.

« Que…  
— J’éviterais de bouger si j’étais toi. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, j’ai un message à transmettre. »

Il sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche — quelque chose qui s’avéra être son téléphone portable, qu’il se souvint vaguement avoir laissé à Kuroba pendant qu’ils s’enfuyaient. Le démon — parce que c’était manifestement ce que Kid était devenu — déverrouilla son portable et pianota quelques secondes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je suis simplement en train de m’assurer que mes nouvelles cibles sont prévenues de mon arrivée. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, pas vrai ? »

***

Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient protégé Alya de l’explosion, s’interposant grâce à leurs costumes magiques pour stopper un maximum de débris.

« Tout va bien ?  
— Je… je crois. »

La collégienne était en état de choc. Et très franchement, les deux autres n’étaient pas beaucoup mieux.

« Oh, oh, oh… c’est quoi ce carnage…  
— Je… ne sais pas combien il y avait de bombes à l’intérieur, mais c’est moche… »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent un instant.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais réparer ça avec ton Lucky Charm ?  
— Aucune idée. Il faudra que je demande. »

Alya se cramponnait à son téléphone.

« C’est de ma faute, si je n’avait pas filmé ça, ils n’auraient jamais tout fait exploser maintenant…  
— Ne dis pas de bêtises, la coupa Ladybug. Ils avaient l’intention d’activer ces bombes à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le moment, il faut rejoindre les autres. On ne peut pas te laisser là, et il faut qu’on aille aider la Police tant qu’on est là.  
— C’est vrai qu’aucun de nous n’est limité par le temps. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où se trouve l’équipe la plus proche.  
— Comment tu sais où ils sont ? demanda Alya.  
— J’étais en communication avec eux avant de rejoindre Ladybug, c’est eux qui nous ont filé les masques… d’ailleurs, maintenant que j’y pense, on en a fait quoi ?  
— Perdu en chemin. Mais je pense que ce n’est pas le plus important pour le moment.  
— Oh… ok.»

Chat Noir attrapa Alya et fila vers le groupe de policiers, Ladybug à sa suite.

***

Ginzo regarda autour de lui en grimaçant. Le spectacle n’était pas beau à voir : le palais du Louvre était à terre, et la pyramide était réduite à l’état de poudre fine qui recouvrait tout d’un tapis tranchant.  
Par chance, la police avait pu évacuer les civils à temps, mais les membres de l’équipe de déminage avaient été pris dans l’explosion. Plusieurs groupes de sauvetage étaient déjà en route pour leur porter secours, si par chance ils étaient toujours en vie.

« Inspecteur, je pense que vous devriez voir ça… »

Il se tourna vers un de ses subordonnés, qui se tenait à côté d’un agent français. Les deux étaient en train de fixer un téléphone portable.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?  
— La mineure qui était à l’intérieur et a aidé à désamorcer les bombes a filmé depuis son blog…  
— On sait, le coupa son supérieur. C’est quoi le problème ?  
— On a continué à jeter des coup d’oeil de temps à autres, histoire de voir où la fille et les super-héros se trouvaient, mais la vidéo a été interrompue d’un coup. »

L’inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Elle a juste éteint son téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça.  
— Non, on dirait que ça a été piraté. Et la personne est en train de parler en Japonais.

Ginzo jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus l’épaule de son subordonné. Un masque blanc se trouvait en gros plan sur l’écran.

« C’est qui, ça ?  
— Il s’est présenté en tant que Poker Face. Pour le moment, il s’est simplement excusé de l’interruption et indiqué qu’il avait un message à transmettre.»

La personne au visage masqué continuait de parler, toujours en Japonais.

_« … est à l'intention de Snake et de Spider. Je sais que vous regardez toujours. »_

Il fit une courte pause, comme pour s'assurer que les destinataires du message puissent écouter, puis il secoua la tête.

_« J’ai supporté vos fusillades bien trop longtemps, mais cette fois, vous êtes allés trop loin. Cette histoire est entre nous, et je ne vous laisserai pas impliquer d’autres personnes là-dedans. Alors préparez-vous à me voir arriver, parce que je vais vous trouver, peu importe où vous vous cachez. Et si vous ne voulez pas augmenter votre sentence… »_

Les fentes servant d'yeux au masque se mirent à briller.

_« Je vous conseille de sortir de votre trou. »_

Le masque disparut alors d’un coup, la communication coupée. Ginzo et son subordonnés se regardèrent un instant.

« Il n’y a pas un adage qui dit que quand les choses commencent à aller mal, c’est que ça va encore empirer après ?  
— On discutera de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut aller rejoindre des autres. »

Le policier français parla sans que les deux Japonais ne comprennent un autre mot que ‘Démon’.

« Trouvez-moi Hakuba. On va avoir besoin de lui. »

***

Le trio ne put atteindre sa destination, leur route se trouvant soudain coupée par un corps qui atterrit devant eux avec tant de force que le sol trembla sous le choc.  
La silhouette se redressa en silence. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché à la fois par l'ombre de son chapeau et par un masque de théâtre au rictus rieur, mais le pistolet au design singulier qu'il tenait d’une main ferme était une indication suffisante de ses intentions.

Ladybug se plaça devant Chat Noir et Alya avant de lancer :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Déclinez votre identité ! »

La personne pencha légèrement la tête, avant de répondre :

« Poker Face.  
— Pardon ?  
— Vous pouvez m'appeler Poker Face, même si mon nom n'est pas vraiment important. Pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, mais je reviendrai vers vous très vite. »

Les super-héros se concertèrent du regard, avant de voir le symbole du Papillon apparaître sur le masque de leur vis-à-vis.

« Un Akuma ? Comme si c’était le moment ! » fit Ladybug.

Pendant ce temps, Poker Face se mit à parler — au Papillon, apparemment.

« Mais si je prends leurs Miraculous maintenant, qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous ne me retirerez pas mon enveloppe avant que je puisse réaliser mon objectif ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l’Akuma secoua la tête.

« Compris. »

L’Akuma posa une main sur le fourreau qu’il portait à la taille, avant de dégainer un sabre. Chat Noir se mit en position de combat après avoir laissé Alya reposer les pieds par terre. Ladybug, elle, fronça les sourcils en voyant le fourreau qui était accroché à la taille de leur adversaire.

« Il y a une pierre précieuse là-dessus… elle n’est plus de la même couleur, mais… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est Kid, ça ?  
— On dirait bien, » fit son compagnon.

Alya pointa la tête de derrière Ladybug et leva son portable qui filmait toujours.

« Heu… comme vous pouvez le voir, il semblerait que le Voleur Fantôme connu sous le nom de Kid soit la nouvelle victime du Papillon… oh ? On dirait que ma vidéo s’est coupée toute seule… AH ! »

Le voleur s'était déplacé si vite qu'on avait eu du mal à le voir bouger, et il se tenait à présent derrière le groupe. Le portable d'Alya tomba à terre, tranché en deux.

« Pour commencer, mademoiselle… je tiens à dire que mon nom à l'heure actuelle n'est plus Kid, mais Poker Face. Et deuxièmement, je me suis déjà occupé de votre vidéo tout à l’heure, ne m’en voulez pas. Votre site m’a été bien utile. À présent, j’ai une petite course à faire auprès de vos amis. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j’espère ? »

Sur ce, il rangea son sabre et tira en l’air avec son pistolet. Une corde munie d’un lance-grappin en jaillit, et l’Akuma se propulsa en direction du toit le plus proche pour surplomber la place. Instantanément, les deux super-héros le suivirent à l'aide de leurs armes respectives, et Poker Face se dirigea en direction de la tour Eiffel, ses deux poursuivants à sa suite.

Alya se retrouva seule au milieu de l’avenue. Elle jeta un oeil à ce qu’il restait de son portable.

« Heu… je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? »


	17. Chapitre Dix-Septième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tiens, c'est le premier avril, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... publier un nouveau chap, tiens, pour le coup les gens ils seront surpris!"
> 
> Plus sérieusement. Il y a une partie dans ce chapitre qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs, alors je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance : PERSONNE NE MEURT DANS CE CHAPITRE. (Après, bon, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment indispensable de le dire, mais c'est moi qui ai écrit la scène alors j'ai du mal à juger. Mais dans le doute...)

« Je rêve ou on est en train de tourner en rond ? »

Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient poursuivi Poker Face depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes : l’Akuma utilisait son lance-grappin avec autant d’agilité que Ladybug son yo-yo, et était difficile à rattraper.

« On dirait bien, répondit Chat Noir. Peut-être qu’il s’est perdu ?  
— Nous sommes littéralement sa mission et nous sommes juste derrière lui. À mon avis, il essaye de gagner du temps, mais j’ignore pourquoi.  
— Si tu le dis, ma lad… ah ! Il s’est posé ! »

Les deux super-héros atterrirent sur le sol à la suite du voleur.

« Bien ! fit le héros vêtu de noir. Et si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris et parlions tranquillement ? »

Aucune réponse. Chat Noir se retourna vers Ladybug, confus, tandis que la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec l…  
— LADYBUG, DERRIÈRE TOI ! »

La coccinelle se baissa instinctivement au cri de son compagnon, évitant de justesse la main de Poker Face qui ne manqua ses boucles d’oreilles que de quelques millimètres. Elle envoya son yo-yo en arrière, forçant le voleur à reculer. Chat Noir, lui, frappa l’autre Poker Face, toujours immobile, et ce dernier tomba dans un bruit sourd.

« Un mannequin, on dirait.  
— Je vois. Il faut faire attention, c’est à la fois un voleur de bijoux et un magicien. Il doit avoir plus d’un vilain coup dans ses manches.  
— Tu crois que c’est ça, son pouvoir ?  
— Peut-être. Il faut attendre pour voir, répondit Ladybug en se protégeant d’un tir de cartes en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo. Je n’ai jamais vu des cartes à jouer aussi aiguisées, dis-donc.  
— Tu crois que l’Akuma est dans le pistolet ? demanda Chat Noir en sautant pour esquiver une autre salve.  
— Je ne pense pas. Si l’akuma est dans une arme, il y a plus de chances pour que ce soit son épée, elle détonne comparée au reste du costume. Mais on ne peux pas écarter d’autres possibilités. Je soupçonne aussi son masque. »

Chat Noir hocha la tête, avant d’agripper son bâton dans une posture de combat. Il s’élança alors vers l’Akuma qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Hum… on dirait que tu seras le premier… tant mieux, plus vite j’en aurai fini ici, plus vite je pourrai aller déterrer mes rats. »

Sur ce, il dégaina son katana. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux adversaires vêtus de noir étaient pris dans une joute enflammée. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et précis et le combat plus ou moins égal, malgré la différence claire dans leurs écoles respectives.

« Essaye de le désarmer, Chat Noir, fit Ladybug quand la lame de l’Akuma trancha un mur d’un seul coup. Il est trop dangereux avec ce sabre.  
— Compris ! Vois si tu peux l’immobiliser. »

La coccinelle lança son yo-yo pour essayer de ligoter l’Akuma, qui se baissa au dernier moment. Le fil s’accrocha à la place au bâton de Chat Noir, ce qui le coupa dans son élan. Ladybug relâcha immédiatement sa prise avant de ré-attaquer.

« LB, t’aides pas là !  
— Désolée ! »

Le héros secoua la tête, avant de se remettre en position.

C’est alors que quelque chose de sombre boucha sa vue. Quelque chose qui s’avéra être le chapeau haut-de-forme de l’Akuma, que ce dernier avait ôté pour l’envoyer dans sa direction. Chat Noir, pris au dépourvu, perdit son élan, ce qui permit à son adversaire de quitter le combat.

« Hé ! Ça se fait pas, ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais tricher pendant un duel !  
— Chat Noir, c’est un Akuma, pas un samouraï, fit Ladybug en cherchant le magicien du regard. Essaie de détruire le chapeau, pour voir. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que l’akuma est dedans. »

Chat Noir regarda autour de lui à son tour, sans succès. Poker Face avait profité de la distraction pour disparaître une nouvelle fois. Secouant la tête, il ramassa le chapeau…

… avant de pousser un cri très masculin quand une explosion de confettis et de serpentins jaillit depuis l’intérieur. De surprise, il en lâcha le couvre-chef.

« Très amusant, comme réaction. »

Poker Face se tenait assis nonchalamment sur une table de restaurant, derrière le duo.

Ladybug réagit au quart de tour, yo-yo au point, et à sa grande surprise, l’Akuma se laissa ligoter sans même résister. Elle cligna les yeux, avant de s’approcher avec précaution, Chat Noir derrière elle. Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus son haut-de-forme pour masquer la vue, le masque de Poker Face était parfaitement visible.

« Tiens… c’est bizarre, ça, fit la jeune héroïne.  
— De quoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas… le masque m’a l’air différent de tout à l’heure…  
— Comment ça ? Il a l’air pareil pour moi.  
— J’ai comme l’impression que son sourire est différent… plus large qu’avant. »

Chat Noir cligna des yeux et regarda. Effectivement, si le masque souriait auparavant, le rictus était à présent presque menaçant.

Pendant ce temps, Poker Face testait lentement les liens qui maintenaient ses bras le long de son corps. Il finit émettre un léger reniflement de dédain.

« Dites-moi… à votre avis, qu’est-ce qui est le plus incroyable avec la prestidigitation ?  
— Que certaines personnes arrivent à prononcer ce mot correctement ? » demanda Chat Noir du tac au tac.

Poker Face fixa le héros en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Certes, je ne peux pas contredire ce point. Mais mis à part ça ? »

Les héros ne répondirent pas et l’Akuma soupira.

« Ils sont capable de rendre l’impossible possible à leur bon plaisir. Ils ont simplement besoin de connaître l’astuce la mieux adaptée à la situation. Mais vous voulez savoir ? »

Il claqua des doigts et un nuage de fumée l’entoura.

« Je n’en ai plus besoin. »

La voix avait résonné derrière eux. Les héros se retournèrent, tandis que le fil du yo-yo retombait sur le sol, son prisonnier libéré de son emprise.  
Poker Face avait bougé de manière si rapide qu’aucun des deux héros ne l’avait vu se déplacer. Sans se presser, il ramassa son chapeau abandonné sur le sol et le remit sur sa tête d’un mouvement ample.

« Hum… téléportation ? » fit Ladybug, pensive.

Poker Face leva alors une main et une boule de feu bleue en jaillit avant de filer dans leur direction. Avec agilité, Ladybug esquiva en s’accrochant à un lampadaire.

« Et bien, on dirait qu’on est fixés sur son pouvoir ! Il va falloir jouer avec beaucoup de précautions, il a l’air d’être plutôt vaste.  
— Compris !  
— Je pense que c’est le bon moment d’avoir un petit peu de chance… _Lucky Charm_ ! »

La super-héroïne jeta son yo-yo en l’air, laissant son pouvoir de création lui fournir ce dont elle aurait besoin pour l’aider dans son combat. Elle ouvrit les bras, réceptionnant l’objet nouvellement créé. Un balai.

« Heu…  
— Tu as l’intention de chasser la poussière, ma lady ? »

Ladybug ne répondit pas à son coéquipier et activa rapidement sa Lucky Vision. Sans résultat. Elle continuait à ne voir que du noir et du gris.

« Mince… est-ce que c’est un truc du genre _« Va chercher maître Fu »_ ? Mais pourquoi un balai ? Je n’en ai jamais vu chez lui, des comme ça…  
— J’espère fortement qu’il a un aspirateur, alors, ma lady, ou il… _AAAH_ ! »

Ladybug, surprise par le cri, se tourna vers son compagnon juste à temps pour le voir s’écrouler au sol.

En deux parties différentes.

« … uh… »

Ladybug lâcha le balai qu’elle avait dans les main. Figée sur place, elle ne pouvait que fixer avec horreur la scène qui était en train de se dérouler juste sous ses yeux.  
Poker Face avait encore son sabre dans une position d’attaque horizontale, et Chat Noir s’était écroulé à ses pieds, tranché en deux par la lame. Il fixait avec des yeux écarquillés la moitié inférieure de son corps, dont les jambes tremblaient légèrement.

« Non… non… Chat… »

Sa main se mit à trembler et elle leva un regard au-delà de la fureur vers Poker Face.

« _Toi_ … espèce de…  
— Allons, pas de vilains mots, fit l’Akuma. Ce n’est pas comme si je l’avais blessé ou quelque chose du genre…  
— _Pas blessé ?_ cria l’héroïne. _TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?!_  
— Je… ne sais pas si c’est normal, mais en tout cas ça ne fait pas mal, » fit soudain Chat Noir depuis le sol.

Ladybug baissa immédiatement les yeux. C’est alors qu’elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu’effectivement, Chat Noir ne semblait pas souffrir. Il n’y avait même pas de sang sur le sol, malgré la taille de la blessure. En fait, l’endroit de la coupure était recouvert d’une espèce de vortex mauve qui empêchait de voir les organes désormais à l’air libre.

« C’est le truc le plus bizarre qui me soit jamais arrivé, je crois. C’est un peu dégueulasse et je devrais vraiment être en train de paniquer, là. Ah, et j’arrive encore à bouger mes jambes, est-ce que c’est normal ? C’est pas normal, hein, c’est bien ce que je me disais. Est-ce que j’ai déjà dit que c’est dégueulasse ? Parce que ça l’est. Genre, beaucoup.  
— Oh, tristesse, soupira l’Akuma. Aucun de vous n’a jamais entendu parler des femmes en rondelles ?  
— Ben si mais, c’est pas, genre… dans une boîte ou un truc comme ça ? fit Chat Noir, qui semblait parfaitement capable de tenir une conversation alors même qu’il était coupé en deux.  
— Comme je l’ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis plus limité par les astuces à mettre en oeuvre en coulisse. Mais n’ayez crainte, très chère, fit Poker Face en relevant la tête. Votre compagnon pourra facilement être reconstitué… enfin, si vous êtes douée pour les puzzles, bien sûr.  
— … les puzzles ? »

Poker Face leva de nouveau sa lame. Ladybug n’eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu’il tranchait de nouveau Chat Noir en plusieurs morceaux différents.

« Je crois que c’est vraiment pas normal que je sente rien… par contre, ma lady, tu pourrais te dépêcher, svp ? fit Chat Noir alors qu’il était en train d’atteindre le total d’une vingtaine de morceaux différents.  
— Je crois… que je vais vomir…  
— Évite, ma lady. Comme je l’ai dit, je n’ai pas du tout mal. Occupe-toi d’aller trouver ton maître Fu. Je t’attends là, ok ? Parce que je peux pas marcher, alors je peux pas vraiment aller avec toi, tu vois… enfin, peut-être que mes pieds pourraient t’accompagner, mais ce ne serait pas cool de savoir qu’ils gambadent avec toi sans moi… ça me ferait les pieds, tiens. Ha ha, t’a compris ? Les pieds… »

Ladybug préféra ne pas répondre à Chat Noir qui n’était clairement pas dans son état mental normal (ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, vu la situation) et prit une grande respiration, histoire de ravaler le contenu de son estomac qui commençait à remonter un peu trop haut. De toute évidence, ce que l’Akuma lui avait fait l’immunisait à la douleur. Le plus vite elle irait chez maître Fu, le plus vite elle pourrait le sortir de cette situation.

« Je reviens vite, ne t’inquiète pas ! »

La jeune héroïne lança son yo-yo et fila en direction de la maison de maître Fu. D’un coin de l’oeil, elle vit Poker Face abandonner Chat Noir à son sort et partir à sa poursuite.

« Évidemment… comment je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui… »

Alors qu’elle passait au-dessus des restes du Louvre, elle vit des policiers rassemblés sur la place. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient lui être utiles. Prestement, elle se posa rapidement au sol juste devant eux.

« L’Akuma est à ma poursuite, occupez-vous de mettre Chat Noir en sécurité ! ordonna-t-elle sans laisser aux policiers la chance d’en placer une. Il est immobilisé près de…  
— Pas si vite. »

Ladybug eut un rictus agacé en voyant des guirlandes de foulards multicolores jaillir soudain de derrière elle. Les morceaux de tissus ligotèrent les policiers de manière serrée en quelques secondes. Ladybug se retourna, pour faire face à Poker Face qui se tenait appuyé nonchalamment sur une jambe.

« C’était très impoli de quitter le spectacle avant la fin, Ladybug. J’étais très déçu. »

L’héroïne cligna des yeux. Elle était de nouveau assez près pour pouvoir voir le masque de l’Akuma en gros plan, et celui-ci avait encore changé. Son expression était à présent bien moins enthousiaste qu’avant : le sourire était à présent inversé, donnant l’impression que le visage était en train de pleurer.  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était presque certain que l’expression du masque était liée aux pouvoirs de l’Akuma, restait à savoir comment exactement.

Elle fixa les policiers qui étaient ligotés contre un lampadaire. Poker Face les avaient délaissés, préférant se concentrer sur elle, et elle regretta l’impuissance actuelle de Chat Noir. Il aurait pu retenir l’Akuma le temps qu’elle aille chez maître Fu.

« Et bien… il est collant, celui-là… »

C’est alors qu’elle remarqua une bouche d’égout dans un coin. Prise d’inspiration, elle envoya le yo-yo vers l’Akuma et profita du moment où il esquivait pour soulever la plaque. Elle envoya cette dernière en direction de son adversaire et sauta dans le trou.

« Bon, maintenant, le semer. »

Elle aurait pu essayer de plonger dans l’eau pour se cacher, mais… non. Elle préféra courir dans les tunnels, ignorant les bruits de course derrière elle. Elle tourna ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus aucun bruit autour d’elle.

C’est alors que ces boucles d’oreilles se mirent à clignoter.

«C’est pas vrai… comme si c’était le moment ! »

Elle ne pourrait pas rester comme ça longtemps. Il fallait qu’elle rejoindre maître Fu dans les minutes qui suivaient. Levant la tête, elle trouva rapidement un bouche d’égout et se hissa vers le haut grâce à la première échelle qui lui tomba sous la main, avant de soulever la plaque avec précaution.  
Rien à l’horizon.

Satisfaite, elle sortit des égouts et replaça la plaque à sa place.

« On dirait que je suis assez près de chez maître Fu… tant mieux…  
— Ladybug ! »

Elle se tourna vers la voix familière et vit Alya, recroquevillée dans un coin. Stupéfaite, elle se précipita vers elle.

« Alya, mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?  
— C’est… l’Akuma. Il m’a attrapée et lâchée ici… ma jambe me fait mal depuis et je n’arrive pas à marcher… »

Décidément, il était doué pour la faire tourner en bourrique, celui-là. Elle commençait à détester les distractions cruelles de l’Akuma.  
… et s’il avait laissé Alya ici, ça voulait dire qu’il savait plus ou moins ou elle était. C’était pas bon, ça. On était beaucoup trop près de chez Fu.

« Évite de bouger, on ne sait jamais, fit-elle à sa camarade de classe. Tu t’es peut-être cassé quelque chose. Tu sais par où il est parti ? »

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête, avant d’approcher une main pour s’agripper au costume de Ladybug.

« Dans… cette direction, je crois ? Mais j’ai vraiment mal, et je ne sais pas où sont les médecins…  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, je soignerai ta jambe une fois que tout sera fini avec mon mi… hé, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Alya avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou et caché son visage dans ses cheveux. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait sa meilleure amie faire un truc pareil. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit des mains frôler ses oreilles.

D’un seul coup, elle se détransforma sur place.

« Que… »

Elle dévisagea Alya avec stupeur. Celle-ci la regardait avec un sourire en coin, qui finit par être obscurci par un nuage de fumée qui laissa la place à un masque d’argent.  
Elle sauta en arrière et tomba sur les fesses.

« Poker Face !  
— Ça marche à tous les coups, fit l’Akuma en se redressant avec agilité. On prend l’apparence d’un visage familier, et les gens baissent immédiatement leur garde. L’inspecteur Nakamori a fini par être vacciné, depuis le temps. Mais pour de nouveaux adversaires…  
— Comment… mais pourquoi Alya ?  
— Elle vous a aidé à démanteler la bombe, et vous parlait de manière trop familière pour qu’il s’agisse d’une première rencontre. Vous lui avez déjà accordé des interviews exclusives, après tout. Cela veut bien dire quelque chose. »

Oh, effectivement. Elle avait oublié.

« Enfin, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir y aller. Merci pour les boucles d’oreilles, en passant, elles sont magnifiques. Et vraiment faciles à voler, je ne comprends pas comment le Papillon a pu échouer pendant tout ce temps. »

Marinette tenta de récupérer les bijoux, mais put à peine les frôler, l’Akuma la bloquant sans peine.

« Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j’ai quelques rats à aller déterrer. Mes hommages, _mylady_. »

Et tout aussi rapidement, il disparut.

***

Pendant ce temps, l’état de Chat Noir n’avait pas beaucoup évolué. Il pouvait sentir chaque partie de son corps, comme si elles étaient encore attachées ensemble, mais il était en trop petits bouts pour pouvoir bouger. Sans parler que l’état d’étrange calme dans lequel il était auparavant commençait à se dissiper, laissant la place à une panique qui se répandait partout dans son corps.

« AAAAAAH ! »

Non, ce n’était pas lui qui avait crié. Il s’agissait d’un policier qui venait d’arriver à côté de lui et venait d’exprimer le fond de sa propre pensée.

« Dites, vous pourriez m’aider avec quelque chose ? » tenta-t-il.

Le policier s’évanouit.

« Bon, tant pis. On réessayera avec le prochain. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour être honnête, l'édition de ce chapitre m'a vraiment posé problème. En particulier la partie concernant Chat en rondelles. A la base, j'hésitais entre ça et la "marche dans les airs" pour montrer les pouvoirs de Poker Face (c'est pour ça que je l'avais mentionné il y a quelques chapitres), mais c'est celui-là qui est resté... ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup hésité. Finalement, j'ai décidé de le garder, et puis on verra bien !
> 
> Enfin bref, j'ai plus ou moins réussi à découper ce qu'il reste et cette histoire devrait compter encore 4 chapitres si tout ce passe bien (mais je n'exclue pas des changements de dernière minutes). A la prochaine !


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huitième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens ici avec le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire jusqu'à présent. Vous avez même droit à un PoV Spider, j'espère que vous aimerez !

« Oh non, oh non, oh non… qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?  
— Du calme, Marinette, tout n’est pas perdu. »

La jeune collégienne était en train de courir le plus vite qu’elle pouvait en direction de la maison de maître Fu, Tikki cachée dans sa sacoche. La kwami était en train d’avaler le cookie de secours qu’elle y transportait juste au cas où elles récupéreraient les boucles d’oreilles.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait… emprunté une trottinette électrique à quelqu’un en chemin, mais c’était pour la bonne cause. Elle frappa à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait et s’engouffra dans l’appartement dès que la porte fut ouverte, sans à laisser au Gardien le temps d’en placer une. Le bruit de la télévision allumée attira son regard, et elle put voir Nadia Chamack avec les ruines du Louvre en arrière plan, qui faisait le point sur la situation.

« Maître Fu, c’est important. Est-ce que vous savez à quoi peut correspondre un balai ? »

Le Gardien, qui n’avait pas pu prononcer une seule parole jusqu’à présent et semblait plutôt sur le point de poser une question n’ayant rien à voir, cligna des yeux pendant une seconde.

« De quoi ?  
— Mon Lucky Charm a créé un balai, mais ma Lucky Vision n’a pas réagi. C’était comme pour la fois où j’ai reçu une théière, qui m’a dirigé vers vous, mais cette fois, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie.  
— Un balai ? fit Fu en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne me dit rien, désolé. Mais Marinette, j’aimerais savoir… qu’as-tu fait de ton Miraculous ? »

La collégienne déglutit et jeta un oeil vers Tikki. La kwami pencha la tête sur le côté et Marinette souffla.

« L’akuma me l’a volé.  
— COMMENT?  
— Mais au moins, j’ai toujours Tikki ! »

La petite déesse coccinelle agita une petite patte depuis la sacoche de Marinette. Fu, lui, soupira.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un t’as vu te détransformer ? »

L’héroïne piétina.

— Pas de civils, mais… l’Akuma a forcément vu mon visage. Il était juste à côté de moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le Papillon…  
— Tu n’a pas à t’inquiéter pour ça, Marinette, fit la petite voix de Tikki. La broche du papillon ne permet que de transmettre les émotions entre le porteur et son champion. Pour le moment, seul l’akuma sait à quoi tu ressembles. Si on arrive à le détransformer avant qu’il ne ramène les Miraculous au Papillon, ton identité devrait être en sécurité.  
— Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu’il a volé un Miraculous, intervint Fu. Le récupérer et la priorité absolue.  
— Je comprends. Maître Fu, me serait-il possible d’emprunter un Miraculous le temps que je récupère m…  
— Non, » trancha le Gardien.

Marinette coupée dans son élan, s’interrompit.

« Mais…  
— Cet Akuma a réussi à voler ton Miraculous en quelques minutes. En prendre un autre en remplacement serait le lui offrir sur un plateau d’argent ! Le Papillon a bien choisi son champion, cette fois. Cet homme est spécialisé dans le vol de bijou sans même avoir de pouvoir. Alors avec…  
— Mais dans ce cas, qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?  
— Te tourner ailleurs. Ton Lucky Charm ne souhaitait pas que tu viennes ici, c’est certain. Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ignores ce que le balai signifie ?  
— Si je le savais, je ne serais pas venue ici ! cria Marinette.  
— Allons, pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, » fit une voix derrière elle.

La collégienne sursauta et se retourna vers l’endroit où la voix avait résonné. La fenêtre.  
Elle eut la surprise de voir une jeune fille qui se trouvait à l’extérieur, comme flottant dans les airs. Elle portait une longue cape dont la capuche ne laissait voir qu’une cascade de cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges.  
La fille posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant d’entrer dans la pièce, et Marinette put voir ce qui l’avait aidé à se maintenir en l’air: un balai.

Oh.

« Que… qui êtes vous ?  
— Tu peux m’appeler la Sorcière Rouge, si tu veux. Il me semble que ton pouvoir a requis mon aide ?  
— Heu… oui, mais… comment vous le savez ?  
— Je te suis depuis un moment. La situation actuelle de Kid ne me plaît pas plus qu’à toi, tu sais.  
— Vous m’avez suivie ? pâlit Marinette.  
— Pas depuis le début, j’avais d’autres choses plus importantes à m’occuper, fit la fille avec un sourire en coin. Mais je suis parfaitement disponible en ce moment. Et pas d’inquiétude, je garderai ton identité secrète.  
— Je… et bien, merci de votre assistance. Si je puis me permettre, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi mon Lucky Charm vous a désigné ?  
— Ma spécialité est la magie rouge. Mais je pense que votre pouvoir m’a simplement désignée car je suis la plus puissante sorcière à la ronde.  
— Sorcière ? Magie rouge ? »

Marinette jeta un coup d’oeil vers Tikki en espérant avoir le soutien de son amie, mais la kwami regardait seulement la nouvelle venue avec intérêt.  
Celle-ci eut un sourire en coin en désignant quelque chose derrière l’héroïne.

« Regarde derrière toi. »

Marinette se tourna. Maître Fu semblait pris dans une transe étrange, les yeux vides, et son kwami Wayzz tentait de le réveille en lui tapotant la joue.

« Que… qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ?  
— Je suis capable de contrôler les hommes à mon bon plaisir. Enfin, tous sauf un, et c’est celui que je suis en train d’essayer de sauver. »

Marinette avait l’impression qu’il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles elle n’aurait pas de réponses avec cette fille.

« Je… je vois. Et vous avez un plan ? »

La sorcière sourit.

« Peut-être. »

***

Saguru se trouvait dans une tente de premiers secours. Il s’y trouvait d’ailleurs depuis un bon moment, et commençait à sérieusement s’impatienter.  
Dès que l’Akuma l’avait laissé seul dans la ruelle, il s’était dépêché d’aller rejoindre les policiers pour les informer de la situation, mais cela s’était avéré inutile vu qu’ils était déjà au courant.

Il avait eu alors la mauvaise idée de leur parler de la fusillade et de la balle qu’il s’était prit dans l’épaule. Il n’avait plus aucune blessure, et ne sentait plus de corps étranger dans son corps, preuve que Kaito… enfin, Poker Face, avait fait le nécessaire pour qu’il ne souffre plus, mais les médecins ne l’avaient pas entendu de cette oreille et l’avaient entraîné vers une tente pour faire un check-up. Chiant.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir neuf ans d’étude de médecine pour savoir qu’il était parfaitement capable d’aider la Police ! D’autant plus que c’était partiellement de sa faute si Kuroba était dans cet état. Il avait été tellement occupé par son monologue et sa fierté d’avoir découvert le tour de la soirée qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué Spider et ses complices. Alors qu’ils étaient arrivés du côté qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision ! Pathétique, vraiment. Et maintenant, Kaito était sous le contrôle d’un fou et à la poursuite du criminel qu’il poursuivait depuis des années.  
Il savait à quel point l’hypnotiseur était dangereux, et même s’il ignorait la raison pour laquelle il s’était de nouveau attaqué à Kid, il était de son devoir de veiller à ce que la situation ne s’aggrave pas.

« Pour la dernière fois, je vous dis que je vais bien !  
— Vous avez été soigné pas un Akuma, nous ignorons quel genre d’effet secondaire cela peut présenter, » répliqua le médecin.

Il grogna. Tout ça ne faisait que lui compliquer la tâche. Il envisagea vaguement l’idée de filer à l’anglaise quand l’inspecteur Nakamori entra dans la tente et alla directement vers lui, en faisant signe au médecin de partir.

«Hakuba-kun ?  
— Oui ?  
— Comment tu te sens ? »

Saguru grogna.

« Parfaitement bien. En fait, je pourrais déjà être dehors à l’heure qu’il est.  
— Évidemment, fit l’inspecteur. Dis-moi, ce « Spider » dont tu a parlé dans ton rapport, depuis combien de temps tu participes à l’enquête, déjà ?  
— Environ trois ans, mais je ne l’ai rencontré en personne il n’y a qu’un an et demi. Il était la principale raison de ma venue au Japon.  
— Et tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il s’attaque à Kid ?  
— Je l’ai déjà dit tout à l’heure, inspecteur, je n’ai pas réussi à collecter ces informations. Je suis sûr à 80% que la seule chose qui les relie est ce tireur que Kid a appelé Snake.  
— Et tu penses qu’il a un lien avec les fusillades. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

« J’en suis certain. »

Les coups de feu qui résonnaient régulièrement à proximité des cambriolages rendaient toujours la division 2 de la Police de Tokyo nerveuse. Nakamori avait espéré y mettre fin après l’arrestation massive du cambriolage du Red Tear, mais hélas cela n’avait pas été le cas, et avait envisagé travailler avec la division 1 à plusieurs reprises.  
De ce que Saguru avait lu, cela durait depuis le tout début du premier Kid : sa première apparition officielle avait été juste après une fusillade qui avait eu lieu à une exposition à la tour Eiffel.  
Nakamori soupira.

« J’aimerais dire qu’on devra compter sur ces super-héros pour nous aider, pour Kid et ces criminels, mais ça risque d’être compliqué.  
— Pourquoi.  
— Ladybug est introuvable et Chat Noir est… impuissant, si l’on peut dire. »

Saguru fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Le démon n’a pas fait son travail à moitié. Nakamura et ses hommes sont encore en train d’aider les Français à le recoller.  
— Pardon, ils sont en train de QUOI ? »

L’inspecteur grimaça.

« Le bon côté des choses, c’est qu’il suffit mettre en contact les bonnes parties et ça se remet tout seul. Le mauvais côté, c’est qu’il y a un paquet de morceaux à récupérer. Je suis presque sûr qu’ils ne les ont pas tous retrouvé, à l’heure qu’il est. »

Ça ne voulait rien dire et ce n’était même plutôt inquiétant. Saguru se demanda un moment s’il avait vraiment envie de savoir, avant de décider que non, certainement pas. Nakamori sembla voir quelque chose dans son regard car il ajouta :

« Ça ne lui fait pas mal, on lui a déjà demandé. Normalement, il devrait juste être un petit peu secoué. »

Oh, merci, c’était rassurant, tiens.

« J’ai pu contacter Aoko, fit l’inspecteur pour changer de sujet. Elle fait partie des gens qui ont été évacués de la place vers le parc à proximité. À mon avis, elle n’a rien à craindre là-bas, ce qui m’ennuie, c’est que je ne peux contacter ni Kaito-kun, ni Koizumi-kun.  
— Je croyais que Koizumi-san était avec votre fille ? demanda Saguru en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Elles se sont perdues dans la foule. Pour le moment elle est avec un garçon que Kaito et elle ont rencontré hier, qui s’appelle Nino je crois, mais leurs niveaux respectifs en Anglais ne leur permet pas vraiment de communiquer. Ils en sont au point d’utiliser Google Trad’, c’est dire. Mais bon, c’est déjà ça.  
— Je vois. »

Il s’était déjà demandé à quel point sa jolie camarade aidait le Kid; en public, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais, même quand Koizumi s’attardait près du bureau de Kuroba, mais il avait déjà entendu certaines conversations codées à la volée ici et là, dans des classes vides ou sur le toit du lycée, quand ils pensaient être seuls. Il avait hypothétisé qu’elle servait d’intermédiaire entre Kid et cet informateur dont le nom de code était Lucifer.  
Si elle avait disparu juste au moment où Kuroba était sous l’influence de ce Papillon, c’était pour une bonne raison.

« Je vois. Quelle est la situation en ce moment ?  
— Kid… enfin, ce qu’il est devenu, est parti à la poursuite de Ladybug. À mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à lui voler son bijou qui lui donne ses pouvoirs, si ce n’est déjà fait. Ce n’est pas pour rien que Kid est un voleur de joyaux professionnel. »

Il n’avait pas tord. Il était bien connu que Kid pouvait voler des joyaux à des places prétendument impossible d’accès.

« Qu’avez-vous l’intention de faire, maintenant ?  
— Les policiers ont commencé à chercher la trace du démon sur les caméras de sécurité, mais il n’y en a certainement pas assez pour quadriller la zone correctement. Et puis si nous n’avons pas réussi à Tokyo, je ne vois pas pourquoi eux y arriveraient. On attend qu’il fasse des dégâts quelque part pour pouvoir retrouver sa trace, mais il est plutôt discret en ce moment.  
— Je vois… puis-je retourner avec vous ? Si jamais vous avez besoin d’un traducteur… »

L’inspecteur le fixa d’un air très peu convaincu. Mais bon, après tout son excuse n’était pas vraiment des plus subtiles.  
Finalement, il soupira.

« Ton épaule ?  
— Je n’ai rien. Honnêtement, c’est comme si je n’avait pas été touché du tout.  
— Dans ce cas… »

Il lui fit un signe et le jeune détective sauta de son lit à sa suite pour quitter la tente avant que le médecin ne se rende compte qu’il était parti.

***

Snake grogna. Le mercenaire était assis sur un morceau de pierre cassée, un des seuls endroits à peu près propres des catacombes où lui et ses hommes étaient cachés en ce moment.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas, ton plan.  
— Patiente un peu, fit Spider qui était appuyé contre une alcôve. Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Kid est dans son état actuel, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? »

L’hypnotiseur fit tourner son téléphone portable dans sa main.

« Nous devons nous assurer que Kid ne puisse pas nous retrouver tant que ces… héros ne se seront pas occupés de lui. Seulement après qu’il sera redevenu normal, nous pourrons nous permettre de le faire chanter. Mais il faudra le faire en dehors de Paris, cela va de soi.»

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à la personnes qui était ligotée aux pieds de quelques hommes de main. Il n’avait été bien difficile de maîtriser le vieil homme, mais peu importe à quel point il était un bon moyen de pression, il ne pouvait être utilisé à sa juste valeur pour le moment.

« On pourrait le tuer, ce serait plus simple, fit Snake en grognant.  
— La gâchette est ta réponse à tous les problèmes qui viennent à ta rencontre, Snake. Il faudra peut-être que tu te remettes en question, un de ces jours. Un otage est toujours plus utile vivant que mort.  
— Je parlais pas du vioque, je parlais de Kid ! Si on l’avait tué directement, on n’en serait pas là. Mais c’est vrai qu’on pourrait très bien buter le vieux maintenant. Ces histoires d’otages, ça me gonfle tout le temps. À chaque fois, il faut s’assurer qu’ils restent en vie, et les nourrir, et tout plein de conneries. »

Spider fixa son « collègue » un moment.

« J’espère que tu te rends compte que t’attaquer à Kid en ce moment serait sans aucun doute l’idée la plus stupide de ta misérable carrière criminelle. »

Snake semblait sur le point de répondre quelque chose d’aussi cinglant que stupide quand un des hommes de main s’approcha de lui.

« Monsieur…  
— Que ce passe-t-il ?  
— Les gars ont entendu un bruit depuis l’entrée des catacombes…  
— Quelqu’un est entré ?  
— C’est possible.  
— … je vois. Tout le monde, rassemblez-vous ici. »

C’est alors qu’un cri retentit dans les couloirs. Suivi de plusieurs autres.

« Merde, merde, merde, fit Snake. C’est quoi, ça, encore ?  
— Reste à proximité de l’otage on ne sait jamais. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors, plus proches, et une silhouette apparut. Son masque au sourire moqueur brillait presque dans l’obscurité, et l’épée qu’il tenait dégainée semblait entourée d’une aura sombre.

« Oh… on dirait bien que Kid nous a trouvé.  
— Navré de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas Kid en ce moment. Mon nom est Poker Face et vous avez quelque chose qui m’appartient. »

Spider réfléchit rapidement. Il tenta d’envoyer une illusion en direction de l’intrus, mais l’attaque fut bloquée sans difficulté, probablement par la magie qui entourait son adversaire. Étant le seul membre de l’organisation doté de pouvoirs paranormaux présents dans ces catacombes, il ne pouvait pas vérifier sa théorie avec d’autres formes d’immobilisation.  
Ses pouvoirs étaient présentement aussi peu efficaces que les balles de pistolets que les hommes de main envoyaient dans la direction de Poker Face : celles-ci étaient bloquées par l’épée, et pour une étrange raison semblaient tomber en poussière à chaque fois qu’elles entraient en contact avec la lame.

« Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? » fit-il pour gagner du temps.

Poker Face pencha la tête.

«J’ai simplement demandé à ma chère compagne de vous suivre depuis notre dernière escarmouche.  
— Ta compagne ? »

L’Akuma leva la main et une colombe s’y posa. Sa couleur blanche contrastait désormais fortement avec les vêtements noirs de son maître.

« Je lui avait donné l’ordre de vous suivre depuis que nous nous sommes quitté au Louvre. Vous auriez pu être un peu plus discrets, vous savez. Vous avez pu échapper à la vigilance de la Police, mais pour quelqu’un comme moi, vous avez laissé plus de traces qu’un troupeau d’éléphants. »

L’oiseau repartit se cacher dans une des manches de Poker Face, qui en tira à la place une longue corde faite de foulards de couleur. Il rangea nonchalamment son épée dans son fourreau pour prendre la corde à deux mains.

Aucun des hommes n’étaient de taille à résister à un démon, et en quelques secondes, tout le monde était ligotés. Les hommes de mains étaient suspendus au plafond de la voûte, mais Snake et Spider étaient toujours au sol, pas libre pour autant.  
Poker Face s’approcha alors de l’otage.

« Hum… un coup à l’arrière du crâne… possible concussion. »

Il passa alors les mains au-dessus du vieil homme. Son manège dura un petit moment, jusqu’à ce que le vieillard se mette à remuer en gémissant. Poker Face leva les mains, avant de claquer des doigts. Le vieil homme, qui était sur le point de lever la tête, disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Mais… il est passé où ? fit Snake qui tentait de se libérer sans succès, écrasant le bras de Spider au passage.  
— Je l’ai emmené en lieu sûr, fit l’Akuma en relevant la tête, affichant l’expression de désespoir que son masque portait à présent. Si j’étais vous, ce n’est pas pour lui que je m’inquiéterais, mais pour vous. »

***

Chat Noir faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Des policiers avaient enfin réussi à l’approcher sans tomber dans les pommes, et après leur avoir longuement expliqué que non, être en morceaux de lui faisait pas mal, mais qu’il préférerait être de retour en entier, ils avaient enfin accepté de l’aider.  
Il avait vraiment de la chance, car il suffisait de plaquer les bouts coupés les uns contre les autres pour que les parties se ressoudent ensemble. Les policiers s’étaient répartis les tâches de rassembler les bouts, de les trier, et de les recoller, et jusqu’à présent il était aux trois-quarts reconstitué et pouvait se tenir assis en tailleur plutôt qu’affalé sur le sol.

C’était comme un espèce de puzzle géant, comme l’avait dit Poker Face. Au moins, il n’y avait que cet espèce de vortex bizarre au niveau des parties coupées, et pas les organes visibles, ou ça aurait été encore plus désagréable pour les policiers.

« Heu… monsieur Chat Noir ?  
— Quoi ?  
— On a un problème avec une des mains. On n’arrive pas… ben… à remettre la main dessus, en fait. Vous avez une idée d’où elle est tombée ? »

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils alors qu’il se redressait en position assise, ses jambes recollées.

« Ma main ? »

Un de ses bras était déjà complet et avait été recollé très vite, alors il devait s’agir de l’autre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il lui manquait la main droite. Elle semblait être coincée quelque part, car il y avait de la pression tout autour d’elle. Comme si elle était dans une poche.  
C’est alors qu’il réalisa.

« Oh non.  
— Quoi ?  
— L’Akuma a emporté la main qui portait mon Miraculous avec lui. »


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuvième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais j'étais distraite par l'écriture d'une autre fanfic (qui est tellement crack qu'il y a peu de chances que je la publie un jour, honnêtement).  
> C'est un chapitre un peu court, je suis désolée, mais c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais couper avant que le chapitre ne fasse subitement trois mètres de long.
> 
> Enjoy !

C’était le branle-bas de combat dans les quartiers de la Police. Personne ne savait où se cachait l’Akuma, et la panique commençait à se faire sentir.  
La recherche de Poker Face sur les caméras de surveillance n’avait rien donné : il avait changé d’apparence plusieurs fois après avoir quitté la place Napoléon, et sa trace avait fini par être perdue.

L’équipe de déminage était toujours en train d’être évacuée des débris du musée, et si pour l’instant il n’y avait aucun mort parmi les secourus, plusieurs d’entre eux avaient leur pronostic vital engagé.

Saguru, lui, essayait du mieux qu’il pouvait de masquer son inquiétude. Il savait que Kuroba n’aurait pas cautionné tout ce que Poker Face avait fait. Il n’était pas dans son état normal et qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant que le voleur magicien avait perdu les limites qu’il s’était fixé à lui-même ?

« Allez, du nerf ! Il faut retrouver sa trace ! » cria Nakamori à ses hommes, pendant qu’un officier français faisait pareil avec les siens.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Chat Noir, assis dans un coin, qui essayait de contacter Ladybug à l’aide de son bâton pour la quinzième fois depuis son arrivée. Après avoir été reconstitué par les policiers, il avait été escorté jusqu’ici en attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer : la discrétion de Poker Face ne lui permettait pas vraiment de chercher lui-même sa position.  
Il soupira en reposant son bâton sur la table en plastique à laquelle il était adossé avant de jeter un regard en coin au détective et de répondre à sa question muette.

« Elle est toujours détransformée, mais je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de son Lucky Charm ou si elle a perdu son Miraculous comme moi. »

Il fixa le vortex qui se trouvait à la place de son poignet tout en parlant. C’était un spectacle étrange, de voir un membre tranché net sans aucune blessure ou perte de sang. Chat Noir avait même assuré qu’il pouvait toujours sentir sa main, enfermée dans un tissu trop serré pour qu’il puisse la bouger librement.

« Une question… demanda Saguru. Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes toujours transformé alors que vous avez perdu votre Miraculous ?  
— A mon avis, c’est parce que ma main est toujours liée à mon corps, d’une certaine manière. Je suppose que je ne me détransformerai que quand Poker Face retirera la bague de mon doigt. »

Saguru hocha la tête. Le pouvoir de ces bijoux était toujours difficile à concevoir pour lui : même si toutes les enquêtes qu’il avait résolu au fil des ans avaient fini par le convaincre de l’existence de la magie (Spider était un des meilleurs exemples), les Miraculous atteignaient vraiment de tous nouveaux niveaux et pour être parfaitement honnête, cela le terrifiait.

« Rah, j’en ai marre, grommela alors l’agent Nakamura en se redressant sur son siège. Si on n’a jamais réussi avant, il n’y a pas de raison pour qu’on y arrive maintenant qu’il a des super-pouvoirs.  
— Et tu veux qu’on fasse quoi d’autre ? Attendre qu’il ressorte de sa cachette ? Qui sait ce qu’il est en train de faire en ce moment, répliqua l’agent Shiroki en levant la tête vers son collègue.  
— Je sais, mais nous savons déjà tous qu’il peut danser autour des caméras sans jamais être pris. On a cherché combien de fois jusqu’à présent ? Des dizaines ! À chaque fois qu’on pense l’avoir, il nous file entre les doigts.  
— Et bien dans ce cas, je pense pouvoir vous être utile. »

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la nouvelle voix. Saguru se tourna d’un bloc vers la fenêtre, pour voir l’embrasure bouchée par deux jeunes filles habillées en rouge, assises côte à côte sur ce qui semblait être un balai.

« Qui êtes-vous ? cria une policière française.  
— Vous n’avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire pour ce détail. Ladybug et moi sommes là pour vous aider.  
— L… Ladybug ? »

La fille à l’arrière fit un signe de la main d’un air contrit et Chat Noir se précipita vers elle.

« LB ? Mais… c’est quoi ces habits ? Pourquoi tu es détransformée ? demanda-t-il en voyant le masque de fortune qui recouvrait son visage et la cape rouge qui recouvrait ses vêtements.  
— Poker Face a volé mon Miraculous, répondit sa coéquipière en baissant les yeux.  
— QUOI ? Toi aussi ?  
— Comment ça, toi aussi ? »

Chat Noir montra sa main coupée et Ladybug déglutit.

« Oh non… il va falloir se dépêcher.  
— Je suis d’accord, » intervint la fille encore sur le balai.

Saguru trouvait vraiment cette voix familière, mais il n’arrivait pas à la placer. La fille portait une cape identique à celle de Ladybug, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur sa poitrine, et il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits.  
Il vit Chat Noir s’approcher de sa coéquipière pour lui demander quelque chose à l’oreille, et elle répondit d’un « Oui, elle est dans ma poche », quoi que cela voulût dire.

« Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda l’agent Shiroki d’un air confus.

Saguru se tourna vers les policiers, et vit avec surprise que beaucoup d’entre eux étaient devenus parfaitement immobiles, comme hypnotisés. C’était un spectacle qui lui était assez familier, pour être honnête.

« Je suis simplement ici pour venir en aide à ces deux jeunes gens, répondit la fille qui n’était pas Ladybug. Étant donné qu’ils ont tous deux perdu leur pouvoir respectif, c’est à moi d’entrer en scène… bien que cela me désole de devoir quitter ma tranquillité… d’ailleurs, j’ai bien peur que je ne doive effacer votre mémoire une fois partis. Nous n’étions ici que pour récupérer Chat Noir, après tout, je tiens à ma discrétion plus que tout le reste.  
— Effacer notre mémoire ? demanda une policière française. Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?  
— La Sorcière Rouge, enchantée. »

Saguru cligna des yeux. Cette fille venait de répondre à la fois à une question formulée en Japonais et à une question formulée en Français, et pourtant il n’arrivait pas à distinguer un changement de langue.

« Désolé de demander, mais… pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider ? demanda-t-il.  
— Kid est une vieille connaissance, le voir dans cet état me désole, c’est tout. »

Une vieille connaissance, hein… ce devait être une personne proche de Kuroba. Un membre de sa famille ou…  
Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

‘Oh, bloody hell.’

« Et qu’est-ce que vous avez l’intention de faire pour ça ? » demanda une autre policière parmi les rangs français.

Pour une étrange raison, seules les femmes participaient à la conversation. Les policiers mâles étaient tous pris dans une sorte de transe qui lui rappelait étrangement ses propres camarades de classe à chaque fois qu’une certaine personne entrait dans une pièce.  
(S’il n’avait pas été soumis à l’emprise de sortilèges plusieurs fois avant d’arriver au lycée d’Ekoda, il ne s’en serait peut-être même pas rendu compte avant d’y succomber.)

« Je suis capable de repérer les sources d’énergie. En l’occurrence, celle du démon. Je n’aurai aucun mal à le traquer, et le piéger ensuite ne sera pas compliqué.  
— Et comment on peut vous faire confiance ? Vous avez littéralement l’intention d’effacer notre mémoire. Si ça se trouve, vous êtes juste une autre Akuma !  
— Le balai, fit Ladybug.  
— Le balai,» répéta Chat Noir en hochant la tête.

Saguru préféra ne pas se poser de question.

« Et puis comment on peut savoir que vous êtes Ladybug ? Vous n’avez aucun costume, vous pourriez tout aussi bien être l’Akuma sous déguisement !  
— Je lui ai déjà posé la question, répliqua Chat Noir, qui semblait être le seul mâle à part lui dans cette pièce à être capable de parler. Elle a quelque chose sur elle que l’Akuma ne pourrait pas avoir.  
— Tout ceci est bien joli, mais nous sommes en train de perdre du temps, intervint la sorcière. Si ce n’est pas trop vous demander, nous devons y aller.  
— Une minute ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Saguru.

« Pourrais-je parler à cette demoiselle un court instant? En privé. »

La sorcière pencha la tête, avant de se poser à côté de lui. Un instant plus tard, un étrange dôme de lumière rouge se matérialisa autour d’eux.

« Ils ne pourront pas nous entendre de l’extérieur. Que voulais-tu me dire ?  
— Oh… alors c’est pour ça que je n’ai jamais réussi à vous entendre parler en cours…  
— Pardon ?  
— Peu importe. Koizumi-san, je peux savoir ce que c’est que cet accoutrement ? »

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière de surprise.

« Que… je… vous devez vous tromper de personne…  
— S’il te plaît, je ne suis pas aveugle, balaya le détective. Juste en train d’espérer que « Lucifer » est un simple nom de code.  
— Heu… en fait…  
— Peu importe, la coupa Saguru, pour une fois je ne veux pas savoir. Tu sais comment tu vas réussir à libérer Kuroba?  
— Si tu parles de Kid… j’ai un plan, que j’ai mis au point avec Ladybug. Et avant que tu ne demandes, non, tu n’es pas inclus dedans. »

Damn. Elle le connaissait un peu trop bien.

« Écoute, un des hommes que K… Poker Face recherche, je le connais très bien. Ça fait trois ans que je suis sur sa trace…  
— Et tu as actuellement une balle dans l’épaule.  
— Plus maintenant, justement ! Et je ne sens rien du tout !  
— Qui sait quand les effets de ce que t’a fait le démon se dissiperont. Et puis je pense qu’il m’en voudra si je mets en danger un de ses détectives.  
— Mais je…  
— Et maintenant, silence, ou tu te retrouves avec une tragique crise d’amnésie aiguë. »

Saguru se tut une seconde, avant de se rappeler qu’il oublierait tout de toute manière, si les menaces précédentes d’Akako étaient sérieuses.

« Au moins, protège ces deux-là. Ladybug m’a l’air beaucoup plus jeune qu’elle n’en avait l’air avant, sans son costume.  
— En effet. Si ce n’était pas pour sa divinité, je ne lui permettrais pas de m’accompagner.  
— Sa quoi ?  
— L’esprit qui lui donne son pouvoir. Un esprit ancien qui mérite le respect.

Saguru hocha la tête et se tut pour de bon. Il regarda la sorcière dissiper son dôme de lumière.

« Bon, cette fois, en route. Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. Ladybug, Chat Noir, veuillez me suivre. »

Elle remonta sur son balai, la jeune héroïne derrière elle, pendant que le garçon tentait de trouver un moyen pour manipuler son bâton d’une main.

« Et maintenant… »

Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et l’envoya en l’air. Saguru n’eut même pas le temps de voir ce que c’était avant de s’évanouir.

***

Chat noir regarda tous les policiers tomber dans les pommes avec intérêt, hommes et femmes confondus, tout en attrapant Arthur au passage quand le jeune détective fit de même.

« C’est marrant, ce truc… murmura-t-il en couchant son ami sur le sol. Mais comment ça ce fait que je n’ai rien, moi ?  
— la magie qui te recouvre en ce moment t’a protégé, fit la sorcière.  
— Cool…  
— Pas le temps de s’extasier, on y va. J’ai déjà du mal à garder la trace du signal énergétique de Kid, inutile de faire durer la chasse plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
— Heu… ok. »

Il activa son bâton et sauta à leur suite. Puis manqua de tomber quand il se rappela qu’il ne pouvait utiliser qu’une seule main pour manier son bâton.  
Il grommela un moment, jusqu’à trouver un mouvement lui permettant de palier le problème et rattrapa les deux filles qui étaient déjà un peu en avance sur lui.

« Alors, vous avez un plan pour lutter contre le méchant magicien ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
— Pas complètement détaillé pour le moment, répondit Ladybug. Nous avons tissé les grandes lignes qu’il faudra adapter à la situation jusqu’à ce qu’on récupère mon Miraculous pour que je puise me retransformer. Je suppose que tu as remarqué à quel point son masque changeait d’expression régulièrement ?  
— Oui. C’est en rapport avec son pouvoir, non ?  
— En effet, fit la Sorcière Rouge sans tourner la tête. C’est même la source de son pouvoir. »

Elle manoeuvra son balai en l’ai un instant, comme si elle semblait indécise quant à la direction à prendre, et ferma la yeux un instant avant de repartir de plus belle, Ladybug cramponnée derrière elle.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, l’akuma est dedans.  
— Oui. Mais ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire. Ladybug, pourrais-tu le lui expliquer ? Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas perdre le signal.  
— Heu… d’accord. En gros, l’expression du masque change en fonction du pouvoir qu’il utilise. Plus le tour qu’il fait est puissant, plus il va utiliser d’énergie et le masque va devenir triste. Il doit attendre d’avoir rechargé son masque, donc que l’expression soit redevenue joyeuse, pour pouvoir l’utiliser de nouveau.  
— Je vois… donc s’il est triste, il ne peut plus utiliser son pouvoir ?  
— Voilà. C’est pour ça qu’il ne nous a pas attaqué directement quand nous l’avons rencontré pour la première fois : il avait déchargé son pouvoir avant de venir et était en train de se recharger, probablement à mi-chemin vu l’expression. Il n’a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi qu’une fois le masque complètement rechargé.  
— Je vois… et vous avez l’intention d’utiliser ça contre lui ?  
— C’est le plan, oui. Mais on ne peux pas se baser uniquement sur le masque pour mesurer sa dangerosité, il est capable d’utiliser tous ses gadgets en permanence. Et je suis presque certaine qu’il n’avait pas utilisé son pouvoir pour me voler mon Miraculous. »

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?  
— Il avait changé d’apparence, mais c’est quelque chose que Kid fait déjà de manière normale. Le masque était encore en cours de rechargement quand il m’a pris mes boucles d’oreilles.  
— Oh… donc si je comprends bien, Poker Face peut faire des tours en permanence, mais s’il veut utiliser de la vraie magie, sans recourir à un tour ou à une astuce, il doit s’assurer que son masque est chargé.  
— Voilà.  
— C’est un sérieux handicap, dis-donc.  
— Je ne pense pas que tu es bien placé pour dire ça, étant donné qu’il a réussi à voler vos deux Miraculous en quelques minutes à peine, intervint la sorcière. Vous avez de la chance qu’il ait décidé de vous poursuivre vous, avant d’aller chercher l’illusionniste, ou il aurait déjà donné les bijoux au Papillon à l’heure qu’il est.  
— L’illusionniste ?  
— Spider, un hypnotiseur. Il est une des personnes que Poker Face recherche, apparemment, fit Ladybug.  
— Le poseur de bombes ?  
— Lui ou ses complices.  
— Je vois. Et on est encore loin d’eux ? demanda le héros à la sorcière.  
— Il me semble que non. Nous devrions bientôt y être, mais la cible a recommencé à bouger et mes corbeaux ont presque perdu le signal quand le démon s’est téléporté.  
— Corbeau ? demanda Ladybug.  
— Téléporté ? » demanda Chat Noir.

La sorcière soupira.

« Peu importe, on y sera très bientôt. Ladybug, explique le plan à Chat Noir, on n’a plus beaucoup de temps. »


	20. Chapitre Vingtième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! J'aurais aimé revenir un peu plus tôt, mais l'été est la période la plus chargée de l'année à mon boulot et je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler depuis le mois d'avril (raison pour laquelle j'avais espéré en finir avec cette histoire avant)... ma connexion Internet est aussi devenue très aléatoire depuis que ma voisine du dessus qui me laissait utiliser sa wifi est malheureusement décédée pendant le confinement, donc soyez heureux parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à charger mon doc. Je suis obligée de l'éditer depuis mon téléphone et je déteste chaque seconde de l'opération. Mais bref ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui était censé contenir la fin du combat contre Poker Face, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter des trucs et resultat, j'ai dû le couper en deux. Quand sortira l'autre partie ? Aucune idée, faut demander à ma wifi.
> 
> Attention : Poker Face est toujours aussi creepy donc faites gaffe à la première moitié du chapitre. Merci.

Le square de la Roquette, Onzième arrondissement de Paris, n'était jamais très peuplé de nuit. La rue de la Croix-Faubin qui lui faisait face l'était généralement un peu plus, car comme on le sait il y a toujours quelqu'un de réveillé dans une grande ville.  
Mais le coin était déserté de toute voiture, ce soir-là. La raison ? L'Akuma répondant au nom de Poker Face avait bloqué l'endroit en utilisant toutes les voitures garées des environs, laissant la rue en T complètement impraticable.

Il se retourna pour fixer ses deux prisonniers de son masque au rictus large. Snake et Spider étaient ligotés contre le grillage du parc à l'aide de ses foulards, essayant de temps à autres de se débattre avec de moins en moins d'entrain à chaque essai.

« Et bien, on dirait que vous êtes impatients d'assister à mon prochain numéro…  
— La ferme, ordure ! cracha Snake en tordant ses poignets.  
— C'est moi que vous traitez d'ordure ? Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé, répondit l'Akuma avec un regard supérieur qu'on pouvait sentir à travers le masque.  
— Snake, je pense qu'on devrait éviter de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà… tenta Spider en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître l'inconfort que provoquait ses liens.  
— Toi, tu la boucles aussi, le magicien à deux balles ! T'es même pas capable de nous sortir de là !  
— La magie du Papillon bloque mes illusions, expliqua Spider pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Et tu n'es pas beaucoup plus utile que moi.  
— Allons, allons, évitons de nous disputer juste avant le grand final, voulez-vous ? intervint Poker Face en claquant des mains. Je ne veux pas que vous en perdiez une miette. »

L'Akuma tout de noir vêtu tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de s'immobiliser brusquement, le regard tourné vers l'asphalte.

« Ah ! Ici.  
— Ici quoi ? » grogna Snake.

Poker Face se tourna vers son prisonnier.

« Hum… connaissez-vous bien l'Histoire de Paris ? Une très longue histoire, ça. Nous pourrions remonter très loin, mais le chapitre qui m'intéresse est assez récent. Savez-vous comment on tuait les gens ici, avant ? »

Silence.

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs manières. Mais la plus emblématique ? La guillotine. »

Snake déglutit, et Spider fronça les sourcils sous son masque.

« Et savez-vous où se trouvait la toute dernière de ces guillotines ? »

Autre silence. Poker Face pointa un doigt vers le sol, là où se trouvaient ses pieds.

« Juste ici. »

Snake émit un bruit bizarre. Spider, lui, inspira longuement.

« Alors c'est ça, ton plan ? Nous couper la tête ? Je croyais que tu ne tuais pas les gens ?  
— Juste ciel, qui a parlé de vous tuer ? s'écria Poker Face en posant ses mains sur les joues de son masque, l'intonation faussement inquiète de l'Akuma complètement annihilée par le sourire malsain de son masque. Non, non. Vous tuer serait bien trop clément pour ce que vous avez fait. J'ai bien pensé à quel châtiment j'allais vous donner, vous savez ? J'ai déjà testé mes possibilités. Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, mais je sais très bien que la première chose que feront les policiers sera de la recoller sur vos épaules. C'est ça, le problème des gens en rondelles : ils sont toujours reconstitués à la fin. »

Il secoua la tête et dégaina son épée. Elle brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité, d'une aura noire qui se dissipait autour de la lame comme une brume charbonneuse autour du métal aux reflets violets.

« Mais maintenant que j'ai les Miraculous avec moi… celui du Chat Noir en particulier… je pourrais faire en sorte que la coupure soit définitive. »

Il planta alors l'épée dans une légère encoche sur le sol. Celle-ci ce mit à briller encore plus fort qu'avant, et le sol se souleva en dessous d'elle, formant un poteau de trois mètres de haut. De larges lames en métal noir jaillirent des deux côtés, prêtes à tomber au moindre ordre.

« Donc c'est ça… tu vas vraiment nous tuer… ah ah, comme si… » fit Snake avec un rire forcé.

L'Akuma resta un instant le visage penché face à la structure. Finalement, il redressa la tête et fit face à ses prisonniers, de son masque dont le sourire était de nouveau inversé.

« Non, je l'ai déjà dit. Vous tuer ainsi serait bien trop gentil de ma part. »

Poker Face s'approcha des deux prisonniers et défit les foulards qui les reliaient au grillage, avant de les traîner derrière lui avec une force qu'il ne possédait certainement pas en temps normal.

« Vous voulez savoir quelque chose d'intéressant ? Probablement pas, mais je vais vous le dire quand même. À l'époque où les guillotines étaient encore utilisées, un homme de science s'est posé une question intéressante : une tête reste-t-elle en vie une fois coupée ? Alors il a demandé à un condamné de lui rendre un petit service : une fois le cou tranché, s'il était encore conscient, il devait lui faire un signe. Et vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aucun des deux bandits ne répondit, trop occupés à se faire traîner sur le goudron.

« L'homme de science jura que quand il se pencha sur la tête coupée, les yeux qui le regardaient étaient vivants. Intéressant, non ? La coupure est tellement rapide et nette que le cerveau continue de fonctionner pendant un moment. Bien sûr, puisqu'il n'est plus irrigué de sang, ça ne dure pas bien longtemps… »

Poker Face fixa sa main gantée un instant.

« Mais tout ceci n'est pas très important, au final. Parce qu'avec les Miraculous, je pourrais m'assurer que votre tête restera en vie bien longtemps après avoir été définitivement séparée de son corps. Vous aurez tout le temps de penser à ce que vous avez fait en prison. Enfin, si on vous envoie en prison et pas dans un cabinet de curiosités ou un laboratoire, bien sûr…  
— Ça ne durera que jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses battre, enfoiré ! s'écria soudain Snake. Ces sales gosses qui se prennent pour des héros peuvent tout annuler en un claquement de doigt !  
— Ah, oui. Mais vous voyez, ils ne peuvent faire ça que s'ils ont leurs Miraculous avec eux. Et je n'ai aucune intention de leur rendre, j'ai déjà un marché en cours. N'est-ce pas, Papillon ? »

Le symbole violet du super-vilain de Paris s'afficha un moment sur son visage.

« Ah, oui, je sais. Ça prends un petit peu de temps. Mais j'ai les deux Miraculous, non ? Qu'est-ce que ces enfants pourraient bien me faire dans leur condition ? »

Un silence.

« Quelques minutes. C'est tout ce que ça prendra. Après, vous aurez vos deux bijoux à utiliser à votre bon plaisir. Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole, Papillon. »

L'Akuma secoua la tête et le symbole se dissipa. En quelques gestes rapides, il emprisonna les deux criminels à la base du poteau, juste en dessous des lames.

« C'est intéressant, ce métal noir et violet, non ? Il est infusé de l'énergie des Miraculous du Papillon et du Chat Noir. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? C'est grâce à cette petite babiole, expliqua-t-il en pointant le fourreau qui était à sa taille. Elle absorbe l'énergie environnante et la retransmet à l'épée. Tant que j'ai la bague sur moi, la lame au-dessus de vous sera saturée d'énergie destructrice. »

Il pencha la tête.

« Largement de quoi empêcher votre cou de se recoller à tout jamais. »

***

Chat Noir commençait à paniquer depuis sa cachette. La situation commençait à devenir sérieuse et il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Bon sang, combien de temps ça lui prend de préparer ses sorts… si ça continue je vais devoir attaquer sans l'attendre… »

La Sorcière et Ladybug étaient parties de leur côté pour préparer le piège, et lui était obligé de rester là à regarder l'Akuma expliquer son plan malsain aux deux types louches qu'il retenait prisonniers. Franchement, leurs têtes ne donnaient pas envie qu'on les aide.

La grosse guillotine qu'il avait construit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais ce qu'il appréciait encore moins, c'était que son masque était probablement en train de se recharger. En combien de temps serait-il de nouveau dangereux ?

« Je suis prête. »

Chat Noir sursauta en entendant la voix de la sorcière. Il se retourna pour faire face au corbeau qui était posé à côté de lui.  
La Sorcière avait beau l'avoir prévenu, ça faisait quand même bizarre.

« Heu…  
— On dirait que le masque est déchargé, continua le corbeau avec la voix de la Sorcière. C'est le moment d'agir. Je suis en position, tu peux y aller. »

Le héros souffla de soulagement. Il sauta du toit où il se trouvait et étendit son bâton, frappant l'Akuma qui était en train de fixer le poteau, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Celui-ci alla valser sur quelques mètres, et Chat Noir rétracta son bâton avant d'atterrir violemment sur le sol, ses jambes n'évitant la fracture que grâce à la magie de son costume.

« Re-bonsoir ! Navré d'arriver comme un poil de chat sur la soupe, mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, Poker Face !  
— Oh. Parles-tu de ta bague ou de la main sur laquelle elle est sertie ?  
— Et bien, les deux, merci de demander. Me serait-il possible de les récupérer ? »

Poker Face pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Hum… non. »

Chat Noir soupira.

« Et bien, ça valait au moins la peine d'essayer… »

Il jeta un œil à la guillotine qui se trouvait derrière l'Akuma.

« Au fait, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais dans notre pays, la peine de mort, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Donc on va essayer d'arrêter ça avant que ça ne dégénère, d'accord ?  
— Ah. Et comment comptez-vous m'arrêter exactement ? »

Le héros leva son moignon.

« Oh, très simple. Je vais juste employer les grands moyens.  
— Les grands moyens ?  
— CATACLYSME ! »

Chat noir agrippa son poignet coupé d'où s'échappa une fine brume noire aux éclats électriques. Poker Face pencha la tête, confus, avant de se redresser en jurant et de fouiller dans ses poches avec empressement. Il en sortit un petit sac en tissu qui vibrait de l'intérieur, qui se mit à se désintégrer quand la brume qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se mit à attaquer les fibres.  
L'Akuma jeta avec empressement le sac avant qu'il ne s'attaque au reste, et retira également son gant qui avait touché le sac et commençait lui aussi à se changer en poussière.

Il tourna un regard vers Chat Noir, qui avait profité de la situation pour filer là où sa main se trouvait et l'avait remboîtée à son poignet.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! fit le super-héros alors que le Cataclysme se dissipait. Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans la main à force d'être coincé dans ce sac. »

L'Akuma resta silencieux un instant.

« Futé, comme plan. Mais assez risqué.  
— Ah, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi aurait compris suffisamment tôt pour réagir. Je ne suis pas du genre à tuer les gens pour le plaisir. Ou à tuer les gens tout court, d'ailleurs.  
— Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de vous. Maintenant que vous avez utilisé votre pouvoir, vous ne pourrez rester transformé que pendant cinq minutes. Avec ça, j'aurai largement le temps de récupérer la bague.  
— Ah, mais maintenant, je suis sur mes gardes ! Ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile. Mais je t'en prie, essaie ! »

Le garçon-chat déplia son bâton télescopique et fila vers le parc qui se trouvait derrière eux. L'Akuma jeta un regard rapide aux deux criminels toujours prisonniers, et à la lame les menaçant qui avait perdu ses tons noirs. Il grommela quelque chose avant de récupérer son pistolet dans ses poches et de tirer un grappin.

« Et bien, on dirait que pour une fois ce n'est pas moi le chat ! fit le super-héros qui filait devant lui. Je dois avouer, tu es plutôt rapide. Mais tu as oublié un petit détail, tu sais ?  
— Et lequel est-il ?  
— Ladybug avait déjà activé son pouvoir, tout à l'heure. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça ne servirait à rien ? »

Chat Noir se posa brusquement au milieu d'une clairière. Poker Face fit de même, évaluant ses possibilités. Il tenta de s'approcher du héros, mais…

« Désolé, pas un pas de plus. »

Une lumière rouge s'échappa du sol, qui se transforma d'un coup en immenses flammes qui entourèrent les environs. Celles-ci formèrent alors un cercle aux tons kabbalistiques qui emprisonna à la fois le héros et l'Akuma.

« Alors, on ne peut plus bouger, maintenant, hein ? railla Chat Noir. C'est ton amie la Sorcière Rouge qui nous a aidé à mettre au point ce piège.  
— Oh… vous vous êtes volontairement piégé dans le cercle en même temps que moi ?  
— Ouaip ! Et aucun de nous deux ne pourra bouger tant que ton amie ne l'aura pas décidé, » expliqua Chat Noir avec un sourire en coin.

Il jeta un regard à sa bague qui s'était mise à biper avant de relever les yeux. Derrière lui, la Sorcière Rouge sortit de sa cachette derrière un arbre en flottant doucement sur son balai.

« Tu m'as bien ennuyée, tout à l'heure, fit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux d'un mouvement de main rapide. Quelle idée de se téléporter sur de telles distances… et juste à cause de ton goût pour le spectacle. Je craignais de ne pas avoir le temps pour dessiner mon cercle, mais on dirait que tu es encore loin d'être rechargé. »

Elle mit pied à terre avant de faire quelques pas dans le cercle, libre de tous ses mouvements — l'avantage d'être celle l'ayant créé — pour finalement atteindre l'Akuma, qu'elle fouilla du regard un instant avant de fixer son regard vers une des poches du magicien corrompu.  
Elle en sortit une paire de boucles d'oreilles rondes qui prit une couleur rouge vif quand elle les prit dans sa main. Elle murmura quelque chose avant de les mettre dans une de ses propres poches et avança de nouveau une main — cette fois en direction du masque encore complètement déchargé de l'Akuma.

« Inutile, ça ne servira à rien, fit Poker Face. Le masque est fixé à mon visage. »

La sorcière interrompit son mouvement, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à le briser directement. »

La sorcière leva son balai, qui se mit à briller avant de se transformer en une faux gigantesque ornée d'une tête de mort. Elle abattit alors la lame sur le masque de céramique. Et passa au travers.

« Que… »

L'image de Poker Face qui se trouvait devant elle se dissipa comme de la fumée.

« Mais… c'est impossible ! Son masque était encore déchargé d'avoir construit la guillotine ! s'exclama Chat Noir.  
— Ah. Je crois que vous avez confondu mon pouvoir et celui de l'épée, » fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Les deux alliés se retournèrent. Poker Face leur faisait face, le masque portant toujours la même impression déchargée. Il gardait, emprisonnée dans son étreinte, Ladybug qui tentait désespérément de se libérer.

« Ladybug ! Tu devais restée cachée pour le moment ! cria Chat Noir au-dessus d'un nouveau bip émit par son Miraculous.  
— Désolée, il s'est retrouvé derrière moi sans crier gare, » s'excusa l'héroïne, toujours dans son costume de fortune.

Elle parvint néanmoins, à force de contorsions, à libérer un de ses bras. Elle en profita pour se retourner et essaya d'attraper le masque de son geôlier, mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, celui-ci ne bougea pas. À la place, tout ce que Ladybug put retirer était une fine couche de plastique qui recouvrait le masque.

« Que… un autocollant ? »

Ce qu'elle avait en main était en effet un autocollant représentant l'expression complètement déchargée du masque de Poker Face. Elle leva les yeux, surprise, et croisa le regard de l'Akuma.

« Ah, fit-il, je l'ai placé juste après avoir installé ma guillotine. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais rester avec un point faible aussi visible ? J'avais remarqué Chat Noir sur le toit ; s'il pensait être discret, c'était raté. J'ai caché mon masque afin de baisser votre garde.  
— Tu… étais encore complètement rechargé quand tu as été piégé dans le cercle ? Mais alors… comment as-tu pu transformer l'épée ?  
— Je ne l'ai pas transformée. Elle s'est transformée toute seule. »

La Sorcière Rouge se redressa soudain.

« Ah ! Alors c'est donc pour ça que tu étais venu ici. Ce n'était pas que pour l'esthétique !  
— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fit Chat Noir à côté d'elle.  
— Tu te souviens de quand Poker Face a monté sa guillotine ?  
— Heu… oui ?  
— Je pensais qu'il avait déchargé son pouvoir en la créant… sauf que ce n'est pas son pouvoir à lui qui a transformé l'épée. Elle s'est transformée d'elle-même à cause de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ! »

Chat Noir cligna des yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas beaucoup plus qu'avant. »

La sorcière soupira en désactivant son cercle.

« Pour le moment, ce n'est pas important. Essayons de libérer Ladybug. »

Le héros blond hocha la tête, enfin libéré, et fonça vers sa partenaire emprisonnée. Poker Face esquiva rapidement les attaques, mais avec moins d'aisance qu'avant, sa prisonnière rendant le travail difficile. Finalement, alors que celle-ci tentait pour la troisième fois de lui donner un coup dans le ventre, il finit pas abandonner et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il lui mit devant le nez : l'effet fut immédiat et la jeune héroïne s'effondra inconsciente.

Poker Face laissa alors tomber Ladybug évanouie, que Chat Noir récupéra presque au vol.

« On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, Chat Noir ! lança la Sorcière Noire qui avait également attaqué le vilain, visant sans cesse son masque de sa faux. Viens plutôt m'aider !  
— J'aimerais bien, mais… »

Un bip sonore et insistant sortit de la bague une dernière fois.

« … mais là ça va vraiment pas être possible ! »

Il posa Ladybug par terre et fila le plus vite possible en dehors du parc, passant en trombe devant la guillotine et les criminels toujours coincés dessous, pour aller se cacher dans une ruelle.

Il se détransforma à la seconde où il se retrouva hors de vue.

« Fiou… c'était juste, fit Adrien. Dommage que le plan de la sorcière n'ait pas marché…  
— Dommage, en effet, fit Plagg en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Dis, j'avais la berlue depuis le Miraculous ou on était en petits bouts tout à l'heure ?  
— Heu… j'ai manqué de vigilance, pardon. Dépêche-toi de manger, Plagg, on doit retourner aider la Sorcière Rouge ! »

Il sortit un morceau de camembert de ses poches et le donna au chat volant. Pendant qu'il mangeait, son porteur jeta un coup d'œil en dehors de la petite ruelle : la Sorcière Rouge et Poker Face étaient également sortit du parc (probablement car l'Akuma le cherchait lui) et se battaient à présent au milieu de la rue. Comme le magicien en noir n'avait plus son katana, il devait se contenter de son pistolet à cartes et de ses foulards alors que la sorcière lui lançait des boules de feu à la figure.

« Tout va bien, Adrien ? » fit soudain une petite voix fluette.

Le garçon se retourna en sursautant pour se retrouver face à face à une petite créature rouge à pois noirs. La kwami de Ladybug.

« Oh… Tikki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Plagg entre deux bouchées.  
— Ma porteuse est évanouie. Dans son état, elle ne pourra pas se transformer, encore moins réparer les dégâts que l'Akuma a causé, expliqua la déesse coccinelle. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais… est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir, si elle ne se réveille pas à temps ? »

La question prit Adrien de cours.

« Heu…  
— Tu essaies de me piquer mon porteur, Tikki ? C'est mesquin, ça.  
— Plagg, ce n'est pas le moment, la situation est grave. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu l'épée ?  
— L'épée ? » demanda Adrien.

La kwami hocha la tête en tendant les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle tenait dans les mains vers le collégien.

« Je pourrais la reconnaître peu importe la forme qu'elle prend. J'ai assisté à sa création, après tout.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu'elle a été faite spécialement pour l'une de mes anciennes porteuses, répondit la déesse coccinelle. Cette arme, c'était l'épée de Jehanne. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cliffy sauvage apparaît ! /°O°\ Qui est Jehanne ? Je pense avoir donné suffisamment d'indices depuis le debut de cette histoire pour que la réponse soit évidente.
> 
> See you next time, si ma connexion le veut !


	21. Chapitre Vingt-et-unième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vais couper toutes les excuses parfaitement justifiées qui m'ont poussée à ne pas donner signe de vie pendant quatre mois et demi et vous laisser profiter de la fin du combat, ça vous va ? ^^'

Adrien cligna des yeux, surpris par ce que Tikki venait de dire.

« Jehanne ? »

La kwami hocha la tête.

« C’était une de mes porteuses, elle a vécu il y a des siècles. Son épée a été faite par l’un des meilleurs mages-forgerons de l’époque, juste pour elle. Quand les gens ont vu de quoi elle était capable, ils ont fait tous ce qu’ils pouvaient pour l’aider à ramener la paix dans le pays…  
— La paix ? »

Tikki hocha la tête.

« Mon pouvoir n'est pas fait pour détruire, c’est le travail de Plagg. Mais malheureusement, il y a un moment ou créer ne suffit plus. La guerre est un de ces moments… quand Jehanne a été capturée par l’ennemi, l’épée a été cachée par l’ordre des Guardiens pour s’assurer que personne ne puisse l’utiliser impunément.  
— Capturée ? »

La kwami secoua la tête, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet.

« À ma connaissance, elle n’a été ressortie qu’une seule fois, pour une de mes porteuses qui vivait à la Renaissance. Après tout ce temps, et la destruction du temple des Guardiens, je pensais que l’épée avait été perdue à tout jamais, et honnêtement, ça aurait été pour le mieux. Il suffit de voir ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir pour imaginer l’horreur qui arriverait si on la laissait entre de mauvaises mains… je ne sais pas pourquoi cette épée est ici, mais il faudra absolument la rendre à maître Fu une fois que tout ça sera fini. »  
— La… mais l’épée appartient à monsieur le maire ! On ne peux pas la voler comme ça ! s’exclama Adrien.  
— Si on la laisse en évidence, une situation comme celle que nous vivons en ce moment risque de se reproduire ! répondit Tikki avec humeur. L’épée pourrait se transformer en n’importe quoi, c’est beaucoup trop risqué ! »

Adrien cligna des yeux.

« Comment ça ?  
— C’est une des caractéristiques de l’épée. En fonction du Miraculous dont elle absorbe l’énergie et de la personne qui la manie, elle change pour s’adapter à la situation. Je serais bien incapable de compter toutes les fois où Jehanne a changé cette épée en lance pour tuer un monstre… et où la Coccinelle l’a changé en rapière pour un duel…  
— Alors cette épée peut vraiment se transformer toute seule… mais pourquoi une guillotine ? demanda Adrien en pointant la rue où Poker Face et la Sorcière Rouge se battait toujours.  
— Ah, c’est simple, expliqua Tikki. Le Miraculous du Papillon est lié aux émotions. Comme nous sommes à un endroit où avaient lieu des exécutions, il y en a encore des empreintes — pas assez pour former un fantôme, mais assez pour être repérées par le Joyau, s’il est fortifié par le pouvoir du Papillon. Je pense que Poker Face a choisi cet endroit parce que les résidus étaient les plus nets…  
— Je… je vois… attends, des _fantômes_ ?  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, gamin, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal, fit Plagg en tapotant l’épaule de son porteur.  
— Mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Dès qu’elle sera séparée de son socle, elle reprendra sa forme de base. »

Adrien hocha la tête et Tikki posa les boucles d’oreilles dans sa main.

« Ne les mets pas. Si tu veux avoir une chance contre cet Akuma, il va falloir sortir le grand jeu. Nous n’aurons droit qu’à une seule dernière chance, nous ne pouvons pas la gâcher.  
— Le grand jeu… ?  
— Plagg ! continua Tikki sans laisser Adrien parler. Tu es prêt ?  
— Au taquet, sucrette !  
— Ne m’appelle _pas_ sucrette !  
— Oui madame. »

C’est alors qu’un grand bruit résonna dans la rue, faisant se tourner Adrien et les kwamis. La Sorcière Rouge avait enfin réussi à trancher net l’échafaud qui soutenait la lame, qui s’écroula en poussière presque immédiatement. La lame double brilla un moment, avant de rétrécir à vue d’œil, et la Sorcière la frappa violemment du manche de sa faux pour l’éloigner de son adversaire.  
L’épée, redevenue normale, tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Maintenant ! »

Tikki et Plagg filèrent en direction de l’épée et la soulevèrent de leurs petites pattes. Adrien se sentit mal de les regarder sans rien faire, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment quitter sa cachette sans costume. Il se contenta donc de les encourager mentalement.

L’Akuma, furieux, tenta de les rattraper, mais la Sorcière reporta alors ses attaques sur lui et il dût cesser sa poursuite, pris d’assaut par des dizaines de corbeaux qui l’attaquèrent en piqué.

Finalement, les kwamis regagnèrent la cachette.

« Pfiou… elle est plutôt douée, cette fille, fit Plagg en se posant par terre. Ça fait un bail que je n’avait pas croisé de Luciférienne.  
— De quoi ?  
— Une sorcière luciférienne. Je pensais qu’elles avaient toutes été tuée au Moyen Âge. Plutôt coriaces, ces filles-là. »

Il secoua la tête tendis que Tikki levait la tête vers Adrien.

« Pourrais-tu me passer les boucles d’oreilles, s’il te plaît ?  
— Heu… oui, » répondit Adrien.

Il se pencha vers Tikki qui attrapa ses Miraculous. Elle se pencha alors vers l’épée, jusqu’à trouver deux petits trous ronds qu’on voyait à peine. Elle y plaça les deux boucles d’oreilles qui s’emboîtèrent parfaitement. Aussitôt, la lame perdit ses reflets violets pour prendre des tons rouge vif. On avait l’impression que le coucher du soleil se reflétait sur la lame, alors qu’on était au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Bien ! Poker Face a encore le fourreau sur lui, mais comme il ne sert à rien sans l’épée, il n’aura plus aucun boost.  
— Boost ? »

La kwami hocha la tête.

« Le joyau qui est sur le fourreau permet d’absorber l’énergie environnante et de la transmettre à la personne qui manie l’épée. Il était trop lourd et encombrant pour être placé directement dessus, sans parler qu’il ne peut pas se transformer lui-même. Mais ce n’est pas important : le joyau a beau avoir reçu beaucoup d’énergie de la part du Papillon, celle que l’épée reçoit de moi est beaucoup plus importante en ce moment.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir tout compris… mais tout ce que j’ai à faire, c’est me transformer, péter le masque de Poker Face, purifier l’Akuma, récupérer le fourreau, et on est bon ?  
— En théorie.  
— Bon, et bien, on y va, alors… désolé, Plagg.  
— Pas de souci. Ce serait dangereux d’utiliser nos deux Miraculous en même temps, de toute façon, fit le chat volant en secouant la tête.  
— Alors… Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

La kwami fut attirée à l’intérieur de l’épée, et le corps d’Adrien se recouvrit d’un costume noir et rouge de super-héros. Il cligna des yeux.

« Wouah, gamin, ça fait trop bizarre de te voir avec ces couleurs. »

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers Plagg.

« Couleurs ? Je crois que j’ai oublié ce mot. Comment est-ce que Ladybug fait pour se battre comme ça tout le temps…  
— AH ! »

Adrien se précipita hors de sa cachette, Plagg caché dans ses cheveux. La sorcière avait été désarmée par Poker Face, qui maniait ses foulards et son pistolet lanceur de cartes avec une agressivité visible. Le jeune héros se précipita à son secours, et stoppa une nuée de foulards d’un coup d’épée.

« Oh… elle a encore changé de forme… »

Maintenant qu’il prenait le temps de regarder son arme, il pouvait voir que l’épée s’était transformée en un magnifique fleuret.

« Décidément, Chat Noir, on peut dire que tu sais quand retomber sur tes pattes, fit Poker Face en lui faisant face. Enfin, je suppose que tu n’es plus un chat, maintenant…  
— En effet! Tu as affaire à… heu… Red Coccinelle !  
— Gamin, pourquoi tu me fais ça… gémit Plagg depuis sa cachette.  
— Bon, ok, va pour Mister Bug, fit le héros en haussant les épaules. Mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi.  
— C’est pas beaucoup mieux… »

Adrien l’ignora et fonça au combat. Son fleuret, à son grand bonheur, avait le même poids et le même équilibre que celui qu’il utilisait en escrime, ce qui rendait le combat bien plus facile. Mais l’Akuma arrivait à tenir le combat grâce à sa grande agilité et évitait presque tous ses coups.

« Bon… Plagg, une idée ?  
— Vise son masque ? C’est pas trop mon truc, d’organiser les trucs, tu sais.  
— Ah ben moi non plus, comme ça on est deux.  
— Hng… si jamais tu as besoin, ton yo-yo est accroché à ta ceinture.  
— Oh, merci. »

Il utilisa la main qui ne tenait pas le fleuret pour tâter l’objet. C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il était content d’être un fan-boy de Ladybug, tiens. Il avait suffisamment cosplayé pour se débrouiller relativement bien avec ce truc… il n’avait pas la dextérité de l’héroïne, bien sûr, mais pour le moment ça suffirait. Pas tout de suite, par contre : il avait déjà du mal à tenir l’Akuma à distance, et son corps était moins agile que quand il portait le Miraculous du Chat Noir. Sans compter que sa main principale maniait l’épée et qu’il n’était toujours pas devenu ambidextre au cours des dernières minutes.

La Sorcière Rouge, pendant ce temps, était allée récupérer sa faux et attaquait de l’autre côté. Hélas, leurs attaques combinées n’arrivaient jamais à atteindre le masque : l’Akuma prenait attention à toujours protéger son visage avec ses attaques. Le seul bon côté, s’était qu’il était passé d’une position offensive à défensive. Le héros n’était pas dupe, cependant : Poker Face ne cherchait qu’à gagner du temps jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse utiliser de nouveau son pouvoir, et son compteur était maintenant à moins d’une minute. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils risquaient de perdre le petit avantage qu’ils avaient sur lui.

Finalement, la sorcière transforma de nouveau sa faux en balai et décolla hors de portée.

« Chat Noir ! cria-t-elle d’en haut.  
— Quoi ? Et c’est Mister Bug, là ! »

La sorcière l’ignora.

« Demande à ton kwami de me rejoindre !  
— J’arrive, fit Plagg en décollant immédiatement.  
— Sympa de me laisser tout seul ! » se plaignit Mister Bug pour la forme.

Il se doutait que la Sorcière devait avoir un plan, et fit ce qu’il faisait le mieux : détourner l’attention. Il se mit donc à courir dans tous les sens, l’Akuma à sa poursuite pour récupérer les Miraculous. Enfin, il n’en avait qu’un seul sur lui, puisque la bague du Chat Noir était planquée dans un papier sale dans la ruelle où Adrien s’était détransformé, mais ça, Poker Face ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Mister Bug était en train de bloquer une rafale de cartes quand il fit Plagg revenir, la sorcière avec lui. Cette dernière s’interposa entre les deux garçons et retransforma son balai. Adrien se demanda brièvement si c’était aussi facile que ça en avait l’air.

« Éloigne-toi, » fit le kwami en retrouvant sa place dans les cheveux de son humain, et Mister Bug lança son yo-yo pour se mettre en sécurité sur un toit.

« Alors, ce plan ?  
— Je n’ai pas bien compris où elle voulait en venir, mais elle avait l’air de penser qu’on aurait une meilleure chance de gagner contre l’Akuma en touchant la personne en dessous.  
— Ça risque d’être compliqué, ça. Comment elle compte s’y prendre ?  
— Et bien… »

Plagg lui expliqua. Adrien cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?  
— Oui, je sais, mais elle semblait convaincue que ça marcherait. Elle avait même l’air de se sentir coupable…  
— Oh. Ça a l’air stupide, pourtant.  
— Je sais. C’est pas très rassurant, mais c’est le plan. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher, parce que l’Akuma sera rechargé dans une poignée de secondes.  
— Magnifique. »

Mister Bug secoua la tête avant de lever son yo-yo.

« Bon, voyons voir… Lucky Charm ! »

Une nuée de coccinelle jaillit de l’objet en tourbillonnant. Puis quelque chose tomba dans sa main. Heureusement, c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Mate ça, Ladybug, je contrôle mieux ton pouvoir que toi ! Quand je vais lui raconter ça, tiens…  
— Tu peux te dépêcher ?! cria la sorcière depuis la rue.  
— Heu, oui, pardon ! »

Il sauta pour venir en aide à sa partenaire de bataille, tout en brandissant son Lucky Charm devant lui. Ce n’était pas le bouclier le plus impressionnant qu’il ait jamais eu, pour être parfaitement honnête.  
Heureusement, son adversaire n’était pas du même avis. Il se figea sur sa lancée pendant une bonne seconde, comme s’il avait du mal à voir ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.  
Un bruit sourd s’échappa de sous son masque.

Puis il poussa un hurlement.

_« S… SAKANAAA ! »_

Houlà, c’était quoi cette réaction, encore ?

Il évita de justesse une attaque de cartes, encore plus violente qu’avant.

« Heu… hey, la sorcière ! Tu étais sûre que c’était une bonne idée ? On n’a fait que l’énerver encore plus, là !  
— Gamin, fit alors Plagg. Regarde ça. Ses mouvements n’ont plus rien à voir avec tout à l’heure. On dirait qu’il est… désordonné, ou quelque chose du genre…  
— Ouais, ben ça l’a pas rendu plus calme, en tout c… ha ! »

Le poisson en peluche rouge qu’il avait matérialisé plus tôt, et qu’il tenait encore dans sa main, venait brusquement de se transformer en lapin. Surpris, il leva la tête vers l’Akuma, et vit son masque changer d’expression sous ses yeux, le sourire qu’il abordait juste avant complètement renversé.

« Je… non mais je rêve ! Il a utilisé son pouvoir pour _ça_ ?  
— Je ne crois pas qu’il soit en train de penser clairement en ce moment… regarde, on dirait que même le Papillon n’arrive plus à l’atteindre. »

En effet, le symbole violet était en train de clignoter devant le masque de l’Akuma, comme si le super-vilain essayait de contacter sa victime par téléphone depuis un tunnel. Poker Face, lui, était en train de dire quelque chose à toute vitesse dans ce qui devait être du Japonais. Il avait lâché son pistolet pour mettre ses deux mains contre ses tempes, et secouait la tête avec énergie.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, exactement ? »

Personne ne répondit à Adrien. Plagg, parce qu’il n’en avait aucune idée, et la sorcière, parce qu’elle s’était rué vers Poker Face pour aller trancher son masque d’un coup de faux rapide, profitant du fait qu’il était immobile. Les deux moitiés du masque tombèrent sur le sol et un petit papillon violet s’en échappa.  
Poker Face se détransforma immédiatement et redevint le Kid vêtu de blanc qu’il était avant, quoique d’un blanc un peu sali de poussière et de sang, souvenir de ce qui s’était passé juste avant sa transformation. Le masque, lui, devint un monocle dont le verre était coupé en deux par une brisure nette.

« Gamin, c’est à toi, fit le kwami.  
— Ah ! Oui. Attends deux secondes… »

Mister Bug envoya son yo-yo et attrapa le petit lépidoptère.

« Déakumatisation, go !  
— S’il te plaît, tu me fait honte, là… »

Le super-héros attrapa la créature à l’intérieur de son yo-yo, avant de la laisser ressortir immaculée.

« Trop cool ! »

Adrien vit alors que la sorcière s’était posée à côté de Kid et parlait dans un Japonais trop rapide pour qu’il puisse la comprendre (il n’était pas aussi à l’aise dans cette langue qu’il l’était avec le Chinois). Il décida de s’approcher à son tour.

« Bon… on peut m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, exactement ? »

Les deux sursautèrent.

« Oh, et bien…  
— Mon amie m’a expliqué ce qui m’est arrivé dans les grandes lignes, fit soudain Kid en se redressant. Je n’en ai aucun souvenir, mais vous avez mes plus sincères remerciements pour m’avoir libéré de l’emprise de ce Papillon. »

Le jeune héros eut un mouvement gêné.

« Oh, ce n’est rien, c’est notre travail, vous savez…  
— Même si c’est le cas, je m’excuse platement pour tous les ennuis que je vous ai causé.  
— Il n’y a pas de mal. Très honnêtement, il y a des Akumas qui ont fait beaucoup plus de dégâts que vous. »

Le visage de Kid eut un léger mouvement, comme s’il était sur le point de grimacer mais s’était retenu au dernier moment.  
Il se redressa alors soudainement.

« Snake et Spider ! Où est-ce qu’ils…  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, ils sont là, » fit la sorcière en pointant les restes de l’échafaud.

Les deux criminels, mêmes s’ils n’étaient plus attaché à la structure, étaient toujours emmêlés dans les foulards. Kid les fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Il va falloir que tu m’expliques un peu plus en détails, je crois.  
— Plus tard. »

Le voleur hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Il prit dans ses mains le fourreau qui avait été attaché à sa taille, et le leva au-dessus de lui en l’examinant minutieusement. Finalement, il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le super-héros.

« Je n’ai aucun intérêt à garder ceci. Pourriez-vous le rendre à ses propriétaires ?  
— Heu… bien sûr. »

Il prit le fourreau et glissa son fleuret à l’intérieur. Immédiatement, la pierre explosa d’une lumière rouge. Le fourreau, quant à lui, devint très fin de manière à s’adapter à son contenant. La sorcière observa l’opération avec intérêt, avant de se redresser.

« Je pense qu’il te reste une chose à faire, non ?  
— Heu… Oui, c’est vrai ! »

Mister Bug fit tourner le bras qui tenait le lapin en peluche en visant au-dessus de lui.

« Gamin, qu’est-ce que…  
— Ne gâche pas mon bonheur, Plagg, j’ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG ! »

Il envoya le Lucky Charm en l’air, et celui-ci se transforma en une nuée de coccinelles qui partirent dans toutes les directions, pour aller réparer tous les dégâts survenus dans la ville au cours de la dernière heure.  
Quelques unes firent disparaître les foulards qui emprisonnaient Snake et Spider. Malheureusement pour eux, la sorcière les ligota aussitôt de nouveau en utilisant un long serpent qui sifflait méchamment tout en fixant le criminel qui portait son nom.

Adrien, lui, regardait les coccinelles faire leur travail avec admiration. Parce qu’il était habitué à ce que sa lady le fasse, mais c’était la première fois pour lui.

« C’est plutôt cool, comme pouvoir. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, Plagg, tu es toujours mon préféré.  
— Y a intérêt, » grommela le kwami.

Kid, un peu plus loin, ramassa son monocle, complètement réparé, et le plaça sur son visage d’un mouvement ample.

« Bon ! Ce n’est pas tout ça, mais nous avons un programme assez chargé et allons devoir vous laisser.  
— Heu… une seconde ! fit Mister Bug. Je veux juste sav…  
— Si c’est le serpent qui t’inquiète, il ne te fera pas de mal et ne partira que quand les policiers auront passé les menottes à Snake et Spider, » fit la sorcière.

Adrien, qui n’avait pas vu le serpent jusqu’à ce qu’on le lui pointe du doigt, bondit en arrière. Quand il se retourna de nouveau, ce fut pour voir que Kid et son amie avaient disparu.

« Que…  
— Désolé, gamin, on dirait que tu ne pourra pas continuer ta discussion.  
— Mais je voulais savoir ce que c’était que cette histoire avec le poisson… »

Un bip résonna soudain près de son oreille et il sursauta. Il n’était pas habitué à l’avoir juste à côté de son oreille.

« Bon, on va récupérer mon Miraculous vite fait ?  
— Bonne idée.  
— Chat Noir ? » fit soudain une voix féminine derrière eux.

Adrien se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ladybug, qui était toujours dans le déguisement que la sorcière lui avait donné.

« Oh, ma lady au bois dormant ! Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?  
— Hn, grommela l’héroïne. Depuis quand tu utilises mon Miraculous ?  
— Depuis que j’avais un boost de disponible, fit son compagnon en montrant son fleuret.  
— Uh ? C’est l’épée, ça ? Comment l’as-tu récupérée ?  
— C’est une longue histoire. Je pense que Tikki t’expliquera mieux que moi. Enfin, quand elle aura récupéré. Deux transformations dans la soirée, ça a dû être crevant…  
— Gamin, la police arrive, fit alors Plagg en se cachant un peu plus dans les cheveux de son humain.  
— Ah, magnifique ! Il y a justement un paquet pour eux, » s’enthousiasma Adrien pendant que Ladybug fixait les deux criminels d’un air intéressé.

Il s’écarta pour laisser la police passer et vit le père de Sabrina arriver en courant. C’était bizarre, d’ailleurs, c’était toujours lui qu’il croisait peu importe le problème. À croire qu’il était dans tous les arrondissements de Paris au même moment. Peut-être qu’il avait des pouvoirs, lui aussi ?  
… houlà, il commençait à être vraiment fatigué, il fallait qu’il aille se coucher.

« Vous arrivez pile à l’heure, M. Raincomprix, lança-t-il en guise de bienvenue. Nous avons capturé les criminels qui ont mis les bombes dans le musée.  
— Oh ! Magnifique. Je suppose que vous avez aussi libéré l’Akuma ?  
— Oui. Il vient de partir. »

Le policier grommela.

« C’était aussi un criminel, vous auriez pu essayer de le retenir un peu…  
— Il s’est enfui avec l’aide de son complice quand j’avais le dos tourné, désolé. »

Les autres policiers étaient en train de se demander comment approcher les deux prisonniers, leurs menottes à la main.

« Ah, ne faites pas gaffe au serpent, il est gentil. Je crois.  
— Heu… si vous le dites… il y en a pas un qui peut hypnotiser les gens, aussi ? C’est le petit Anglais qui l’a dit… »

Adrien se dirigea vers Spider, lui retira son masque, et l’assomma avec.

« C’est bon, danger écarté. »

Il retourna auprès de Ladybug, qui avait l’air mal à l’aise sans son costume. Il l’attrapa par la manche et la traîna en dehors de la rue, jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait caché sa bague.

« Tikki m’a dit que nous devions donner l’épée à maître Fu, je suppose que tu sais où il habite ?  
— Heu… oui. Je m’en chargerai.  
— Parfait. Par contre… ton Miraculous est accroché à l’épée, alors je ne peux pas te la rendre maintenant. Tu veux que je la laisse à un endroit particulier ?  
— Pas la peine, Chat, je n’aurai qu’à fermer les yeux.  
— Heu…  
— Tu me fais confiance, non ?  
— Oui, bien sûr… »

Il échangea un regard avec Plagg, qui haussa les épaules. Puis il souffla avant de se détransformer.

Tikki sortit de l’épée, l’air essoufflée. L’arme avait reprit la forme qu’elle avait au musée, complètement inerte. Adrien plaça le tout dans les main de sa partenaire.

« Bon, nous on y va. À la prochaine fois, ma lady ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et serra l’objet contre elle. Adrien, lui, fit un signe de la main à la kwami, et partit en courant. Parce qu’il était presque trois heures du matin et que son lit l’attendait.

Il est à noter que parmi tous les personnages de cette histoire, il serait bien un des rares à aller se coucher avant l’aube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeet... fin du combat ! Vous avez aimé ? Pas du tout ? Dites-moi tout ! Enfin bref. Je vais être honnête : ce chapitre a été infernal. Sérieusement, il m'a pris des mois à écrire et à éditer. Et je ne parle pas des quatre derniers mois : ça fait plus de deux ans que j'écris cette histoire (ça ne se voit pas sur ce site mais c'est la vérité (je pleure en écrivant ça)) et c'est de loin la partie qui a été la plus difficile. Le premier jet a été écrit bien avant que je visionne l'épisode Poupéflekta, et a été un peu modifié ensuite en me basant dessus, donc il y a quelques éléments que j'ai récupéré.
> 
> Mais bref ! Il reste deux chapitres. Je ne donnerai pas de date, j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien avec moi (transpire), mais j'espère que ce sera vite.


End file.
